


The Turks Thief

by Little_Leeu



Series: The Turks [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shooting, Smut, Whump, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 66,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Leeu/pseuds/Little_Leeu
Summary: Kesta Rossi, is asked to steal documents from Shinra. An easy job in itself for a Merc, until you get caught. Now forced into employment by the Turks leader, she has to work through her sentence. This again would be an easy enough job if she didn’t have secrets to hide from them.
Relationships: Reno/OC
Series: The Turks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939561
Comments: 54
Kudos: 89





	1. It's a Brand New Day

Kesta’s feet lightly padded across the metal flooring as she snuck towards the Shinra HQ building. She breathed in the air; face pointed towards the sky. If it wasn’t for all the lights, she’d be able to see the stars. She loved the night, the quiet. Knowing everyone else was asleep as she walked the streets of Midgar like a shadow. Her work often meant being up during the darker hours. She smiled, that was how she liked it. 

Three dark shapes walked up to her. She turned and pressed a finger to her lips, pulling her hood up over her light pink hair. These men were so noisy, she could tell where they were without even looking. Her tasselled cloak shuffling in the wind, ribbon like strips of cloth tickling the back of her legs. The poofy quarter length trousers she wore only reached halfway down her calf. It gave her more freedom to move run and more importantly, jump. Her weapon, and the only weapon she ever used, an extendable staff bounced off of her hip as she walked. The weight of it giving her comfort. She stopped some distance away from the entrance of the Shinra building and crouched down. 

"So… how do we get in?" 

"You mean how do I get in. It’s better I go alone," She replied. 

Her mission. Sneak into Shinra and retrieve some documents. What the documents contain, she didn’t know, she never asked questions like that. Kesta never cared about that kind of thing. Guf, Rich, and shark face, Names she had given her client as they refused to give theirs, nodded. She didn’t really trust these guys; something was just wrong about them. Still they were paying her, and she needed the work. 

"How are you getting in?" Shark face asked. 

Kes rolled her eyes and pulled out the map from one of her pockets. She unfolded it and smoothed it out. Guf, Rich and Shark Face leaned in looking over the map. She pointed to the entrance. 

"I’m going to go through the front door, find a bathroom and then get into the ventilation system. From there I can start climbing towards the floor which contains the Records. The building should be pretty empty at this time of night, so I shouldn’t have to worry about to many people," She said looking at her watch. 

Guf nodded. It was the first time she’d actually met these guys in person, which was odd for Avalanche’s lot. Usually when they needed her services, they didn’t care about showing their faces. They knew Kesta was discreet about client identity and wouldn’t sell them out. She had too much to lose herself. 

"Right, I’ll see you later then 5am sector 7 train station," Kesta said folding up her map and stuffing it away again. 

The strange men nodded and turned away. Kesta ran towards the main entrance and stopped, looking back checking the men had gone. She turned and headed towards external ventilation. The records these men wanted were not up in public records. Public records were all neatly typed up in books. These records had been described as being kept in a bound folder. She’d seen the front of them. They were sealed. Records like that were down in the basement in the General Affairs Department. Records that would stay near Administrative Research, or more commonly known as the Turks. Kesta knew one of the three men was a mole. She had been under Shinra’s eye for a little while, having stolen from them on a number of occasions for Avalanche. Thankfully, her cloak was a good cover and she made sure to keep the hood up near places that would be swarming with guards. 

She pulled open the vent and slipped inside. Kesta had another secret weapon, her gifts. She could push and pull on objects to propel her forward and backwards. Or sometimes push and pull objects towards or away from herself. This was something she was born with, something she knew no one else had. Her eyes lit up with power behind her brown contact lenses which dulled the light they gave off, and she pulled herself forward deeper into the vent. She positioned herself above the drop down, pulling out a glow stick, cracking it and dropping it down. A dull thud echoed back up the vent and she prayed it didn’t make to much noise. Kesta waited for a bit before slowly shimmying herself down. It wasn’t safe just to drop down into the void. 

* * *

Tseng clicked his phone shut and looked towards Reno and Rude. The redheaded man yawned, stretching out on his sofa. He groaned and shut his eyes.

"The plant has confirmed, the steal is going to happen tonight. The girl is going to infiltrate the building tonight. She’s going for public records. Reno, Rude go head her off." 

When the redheaded man didn’t respond Tseng rolled his eyes. Tseng stood and walked over to him. He’d fallen asleep again. 

"Alright Rude, with me," Tseng stated turning and walked towards the door, switching the light so Reno was now sleeping in darkness. In all fairness he’d been on quite a few nights. Reno grunted and rolled over. Face now facing away from the door. 

Kesta held the glow stick in her hand as she crawled towards the exit of the vent. She had been quite surprised to find out it could go down a lot deeper. How big was this building? She peered out the vent and saw that this particular vent led to some men’s toilets. Great. Though these ones didn’t smell half as bad as the slums. Checking the cost was clear she pushed the vent out and hopped down into the loos. Slowly she walked towards the door, cracking it open. Again, coast was clear, and she saw a B3 on the corridor wall. She was on the right floor. 

Kesta pocketed the glow stick and snuck down the corridor. Passing an office with its door open. The lights were off, but she thought she saw movement. Kesta poked her head in slightly looking into the darkness not seeing anything. Her shoe squeaked on the floor as she stepped back. Kesta held her breath for two heart beats before hurrying further down. 

She soon came to a kitchen. Her belly growled. Risk it… You’re starving! She stepped inside looking at the small clinical room. It was perfectly neat and tidy, cups put away, sink clean. A small fridge stood in the corner. She opened it and saw a sandwich sat in the middle of a shelf. A little note stuck to the cellophane. _‘Rude’s sandwich, Reno back off!’_ She took it leaving behind a particularly nice spoon she had stolen from Seventh heaven pub. Placing the sticky note on it and turned to leave. Pulling the Cellophane off and binning it. She bit into the sandwich and headed further down the corridor. Kesta soon came to the room she wanted. 

Reno woke to a squeak of a shoe. Instincts told him it was a shoe size he did not recognise. He found himself lying in darkness, work colleagues having left him to sleep. Which would mean that shoe did not belong on this floor. He rolled himself onto his feet and walked towards the door, poking his head out to see who the shoe had belonged to. Ribbons of material floated into their kitchen. Curiosity peaked he slowly walked out the door and tracked along the corridor. Quietly Reno drew his baton, thumb hovering over the electric Materia that he had placed in the handle. Back against the wall he peered into the kitchen. 

A short figure, in a weird hooded cloak with ribbon like strips trailing on the floor. His eyebrows furrowed confused. Who the hell was this person. It suddenly clicked, the target. Well she wasn’t after public records after all then. He pressed himself again into the wall as the person walked out casually eating Rude’s sandwich. The sandwich he was going to eat. The target walked towards the secure records room, placed their phone against the key card switch and walked in. He grinned; well she was going to trap herself in that room. Reno stepped in behind her tapping his baton on his shoulder. 

"You know… I was going to eat that sandwich," he said cocking his head to one side as she turned. 

The girl was a little cute. Short and skinny, narrow face with a slightly pointed chin. Her brown eye’s shimmered in the light, her hood fell back to reveal short pink hair. Though her clothing was much too be desired. She was much prettier than the slummy honeybee in girls he visited every now and then. She looked surprised but composed herself quickly. He grinned tapping his baton again on his shoulder. 

Kesta cursed under her breath. She drew her staff clicking the button extending each end. She placed her feet in a firm stance. She was going to have to fight to get free. The redheaded man, who’s baton was tapping on his shoulder chuckled. The fucker was cocky, black suit fitting him perfectly. Chest exposed, knowing he was good looking. And Kesta had to admit, he was. She felt herself blushed a little. And firmed her grip on her staff. 

"So, a dance it is," he said clicking a button on the baton. 

The baton started to crackle and pop as lighting Materia was activated. He moved with the speed of the electricity the buzzed in the air. Kesta slammed her staff up deflecting a blow and pushing him back with her power, just a bit. She turned facing him staff held out in front of her as he dashed her again. The man slammed his foot on her staff knocking her back. Kesta rolled before hefting herself up just intime to dodge his attack. She twisted and turned blocking his blows. Dam he was fast, much faster than her and she couldn’t risk using her powers in this building. Lest she be caught. 

Kesta jumped up onto the shelves and hopped along them. The man matched her movements perfectly. Kesta jumped down swinging out her staff and clipping him in the back. He staggered and swing round to deflect her rebound blow. She pulled back and held it up like a spear jabbing at him hitting him in his perfect chest. The blow left a bleeding cut. The man staggered back touching his chest and looking down at his hand inspecting the blood. He laughed red hair glistening in the light as he threw it back. 

"Kitty has fight in her then," he said. 

He ran at her yet again and Kesta brought the staff up between his legs hitting the target with such ferocity it brought tears to the cocky man’s eyes. he placed both his hands over the injured area and sunk to his knees snarling as a tear rolled down his face. 

"Not so cocky now are you!" Kesta spat before turning and running out the door. 

Using her powers, she pushed off the end wall and propelled her self-down the corridor back towards the men’s toilets. She ran into the toilets and scrambled to try and get into the vent. A hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her down. She turned seeing the redheaded man, still wincing in pain. Kesta turned and slammed her fist into his jaw. He staggered back and she landed on her feet. This room was too small for her to use her staff. This would have to be a hand to hand fight. Kesta twisted her staff retracting the ends and tucked it away bringing up her fists. The redhead snarled again narrowing his eyes at her. 

"Ok so ya good babe, but how fast are ya?" he asked shooting forward again and slamming a fist into her stomach. 

Kesta gasped as she was propelled backwards into a sink, head colliding with the mirror, glass cutting her head and face. She bounced off of the sink and landed on the floor. An arm wrapped around her neck and she bit it. The man cried out and wrenched her arm up painfully in the air. He held her up, so they were eye level. The turquoise eyes narrowed glaring at her. She tried to lash out at him but soon found herself slammed into a wall. The redhead smiled at her as she sighed knowing she was caught. The man lifted his wrist and spoke into a black metal strip. 

"Boss… I got her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short. But it's an introduction to the character.  
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I've made sure its proof read.  
> Her cloak is inspired from the Mistborn series. I just really like the idea of her having one with her skill set. I hope you like it :)


	2. From a Whisper to a Scream

* * *

Reno groaned as the Cure Materia healed his bruises. He looked up as Tseng and Rude stepped into the office. Giving them a scowl, he stood and walked over placing the ice pack he’d used to sooth his poor bollocks, on tables in the middle of the room.

“And where were you!” He snapped.

“Given the wrong information it seems,” Tseng stated, “Did you get a good look at her?”

Reno cracked his arms, turned walking back to his sofa. He flopped back down hooking his arms behind his head. He cocked his head to one side thinking of the chick that had wacked him good and proper in the nuts. That hadn’t happened in a very long time.

“Good looking, short, pink hair, brown eyes. Her face was… narrow ish. She wore some kind of weird tasselled cloak, short baggy jeggings, and a shirt. Heck go look at her she’s in the cells,” Reno grumbled.

Tseng ignored his suggestion to go view the girl in the cells and sat down at his PC. He tapped away logging into his computer and loaded up a system. Typing the description of her hair colour, eye colour and description of her face into the system. Tseng clicked a button and brought up three images on a screen.

“Recognise any, Reno?” he asked.

“Yeah her, the middle one. Kesta Rossi. I’d recognise that scowl anywhere,” he said.

“Want to go meet her again?” Tseng asked.

* * *

Kesta sat down on the bed in her tiny 8ft by 8ft holding cell. She blinked slowly, contacts irritating her eyes, cut on her cheek stinging. Heck she was fuming. Her cloak had been taken along with her Staff. She could have used her powers to escape but what was the point. The rat that had traded with Shinra to get to her was still out there. Pah, she was stupid to have even believed he was Avalanche. Avalanche never hid in the shadows. Barret had always approached her head on for stuff.

“Oi… On your feet!”

Kes stood and held out her arms as a Shinra Guard walked in strapping cuffs to her arms. She grinned a little as the guard sneered at her. She was blind folded, though the reason why she wasn’t sure. Three flights down and 85 steps later the blindfold was removed from her face. 

Light blinding her a little she looked around the small interrogation room she now found herself in. Mirror on one side, white table and chairs in the middle. Kes shifted in her seat as a door opened. Two men walked in. The Redhead who had tried to accost her, now healed and another man. Elven looking with long black hair and a dot in the middle of his forehead. She lent her arms on the table looking a little bord. She rubbed her eyes when the black-haired man sat down.

“Kesta Rossi, aged twenty-four, born outside of Midgar to unknown parents. Natural Pink hair and brown eyes. Adopted aged Twelve by Amisi Rossi when you both arrived in Midgar. First residence sector Seven slums before Amisi got a Job at Shinra’s Top teaching Hospital as head of Neurosurgery. Residence before that… Unknown. You have grown into quite an enigma. You work in the Sector Seven slums as a… Merc yet you live on the top plate, with your mother and four sisters. As you can see, we know quite a bit about you,” The man stated. Reno cocked his head to one side, folded his arms and smirked. 

Kes blinked slowly just staring at them. Sharply dressed, seemingly well informed, well trained in combat. Yes, she knew what they were, Shinra’s Turks. She pursed her lips and looked away.

He coughed and continued, “Kesta, my name is Tseng I am leader of the Turks. And as you can see you’ve caused quite a stir at Shinra’s head office. Would you like to tell us why,” he asked slowly.

“I thought you knew a lot about me… Turk,” Kes stated with a small grin.

“We do,” Tseng replied.

“You don’t,” Kes replied getting up and walking towards the Mirror.

She knew people were on the other side and smiled waving a little as she reached up to her eyes. Taking each contact out before turning and looking at Tseng. She slowly walked over and placed the contacts down on the table. 

“Purple eyes… Well that is different,” the redhead commented narrowing his turquoise eyes. 

“Given all the unknowns you mentioned, I’d say there’s quite a bit you don’t know. And what you do know appears to be incorrect, so what makes you think I’m going to talk,” Kes asked. 

Tseng sat there quietly for a few moments before smiling slightly “well if you don’t, we might just have to visit your mother and your sisters.”

Kesta’s eyes widened in horror. They wouldn’t, no of course they would. She sighed and slumped back down in her chair. Ok well she could dance around the truth. 

“What do you want to know,” She asked.

“You work for Avalanche,” Tseng stated, “We want to know what they wanted to steal tonight and their names.”

“I don’t work for Avalanche, I work for who every pays me,” She winced realising what that sounded like.

The redhead certainly picked it up, he laughed loudly slapping his knee, “Like a prostitute!”

“Reno…” Tseng warned.

“No not like a prostitute!” She blushed heavily.

“We aren’t suggesting you are,” Tseng said lightly glaring at Reno over his shoulder.

The redheaded man shrugged and lent back on the wall folding his arms. He stuck a bit of gum in his mouth and grinned at Kesta.

“I’m a Merc. If you want someone beaten up, I do it. You want me to find someone, I’ll do it. You want something stolen… I’ll do it. I’m very good at my job. I can get into anywhere, as you well know. I don’t tend to do names,” Kes said a little cocky in manor. 

Tseng hummed leaning back a little. Smile forming into a smirk. 

“So, what were you asked to steal?” He asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t ask. I just know it was in the company secure archives. Row 3, draw B4,” She said flatly. 

Tseng looked to Reno and nodded. The redheaded man turned and left, clearly going to check on the item. He knew it was there, he’d caught her moments before she managed to open the draw. 

“Can I go now?” Kesta asked softly.

“Oh, I don’t think you understand Kesta, you’re not going anywhere,” Tseng replied slowly.

* * *

Reno fidgeted on the sofa trying to get comfortable. He stretched out his long limbs and yawned hooking his arms behind the back of his head. The Door opened and he panicked for a moment trying to sit into a more professional position. Spotting Tseng he reclined back again. He caught Rude’s eye, well his sunglasses at least. The Bold man chuckled a little.

“Reno did you find out what was in that draw?” He asked.

“Yeah, details on Sephiroth. The plant did say it was high value after all,” He replied.

“Did you get much out of her?” Rude asked.

Tseng shook his head “she didn’t know much about who had recruited her.”

Reno flopped his head to one side and flicked his phone into the air repeatedly catching it, “Yeah and the other guys the guards spotted bolted before they caught them. So, we have no idea if their involved or not.”

Tseng walked to his desk and looked down at the files he had for Kesta. Purple eyes, well trained in the staff and martial arts. There really wasn’t a lot Shina knew about her. He furrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

“So, what are we going to do with her?” Reno asked sitting up, planting his feet on the floor.

“I want to offer her a job. She could be quite valuable to us,” Tseng stated.

Rude put his phone down and looked towards Tseng, “Seriously her!?”

“Yes. like I said, she’d be a great asset to the team. As we are low on numbers.”

“And if she refuses?”

“Then it’ll be a shame, it’s her only option,”’ Tseng stated.

Kesta was, yet again, sat in her cell. Eyes blinking back the sleep, she didn’t want to sleep. She knew what was going to happen. Execution. She had formed a plan in her mind. If she was going to die well, she’d fight back, using her powers. They were going to kill her anyway; they might as well know what they were truly up against. The door opened again, and she tensed ready to fight when Tseng walked in.

“Let’s have another chat,” he said turning and holding his arm out to one side like some kind of butler. 

Kesta frowned eyes furrowed and she relaxed a little. The tall dark man had a small smile on his face. She stepped out of her cell and looked to him as he turned and walked down the white corridor. A gun jabbed her in the back, and she followed Tseng to yet another interview room. What did he want this time. She’d told him all she wanted to tell him. He opened the door and gestured for her to walk in. Kesta walked in and sat down on the chair crossing one leg over the other. The redhead named Reno was in the room again leaning against the wall grinning at her. She blushed and looked away.

“I have a deal for you,” Tseng stated sitting down Infront of her, placing his hands on the table. 

He pushed forward some documents. Leaning forward she read them. Documents of employment. 

“The fuck is this?” Kesta asked dryly.

Reno chuckled. He kinda liked this girl.

“Come work for us,” Tseng stated.

“Or die?” Kesta asked.

Tseng nodded. Kesta lent back, trying to fold her arms forgetting about the cuffs on her wrists. This was not something she thought would happen. Working for Shinra meant even more risk of getting found out. She’d have to be very careful not to use her powers in front of her colleagues. Work for Shinra, or death. Yes, there were fates worse than death but, she wasn’t done living. She sighed leaning forward and reading the documents. So much secrecy. Risk of death, swearing to silence. Immediate execution should you betray Shinra, yarda, yarda, yarda. She looked up at Tseng.

“Alright, I’ll work for you,” she sighed. 

Tseng nodded and stood up unclipping her cuffs and passing her a pen. She signed her life away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not fond of this chapter but it's a path to more exciting things.  
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I've made sure its proof read.  
> I hope you like it :)


	3. Begin the Begin

Kesta stood at the entrance way of the Shinra building. Tseng had only given her the cloak back. Her staff was confiscated along with her other items. Including her collection of treasures. They had really confused the men. She had tried to explain they were high valued items. Reno had just held up the really nice fork she had stolen from Don Corneo’s mansion and gave her a ‘your joking, right?’ look. 

“Reno will come pick you up in the morning, to get your uniform,” Tseng stated.

“Am I?” Reno questioned glaring at Tseng.

Tseng gave him a look. The redheaded man just shrugged and turned to walk away. Kesta blinked still not quite believing she was able to walk free so easily. She turned and left, clutching her cloak to her chest. Walking free into the night air, she had no idea what time it was. Tying the cloak around her neck she made sure she was free from the Shinra building entrance before pushing herself into the air. She continued leaping through the air, heading for home in Sector 3 and it was well and truly calling for her.

* * *

Reno stepped up to the front of the house, it was tall, though most of the houses in sector 3 were. Rich people houses, so unlike his own in sector 4. A measly two-bedroom apartment in a building that probably needed fumigating that he barely lived in. Now this… this was style, this was money. Not that he didn’t have money, he just couldn’t see the point in buying something fancy if he hardly lived there. Reno wrapped his knuckles at the door.

Kesta woke the next morning to someone shouting her name. Last night was a dream, it had to have been. No way would she sign up to work for the Turks. She felt as if she hadn’t slept. Dragging her ass out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. 

“Kesta, are you up!”

Kesta poked her head out the bathroom toothbrush in her mouth and looked over the stairs frowning. “No, I’m Still asleep! Of course, I’m up,” She snapped.

An older Dark-skinned woman with platted black hair stood at the bottom of the stairs. Her mother Amisi, she placed her hands on her hips in a disapproving stance. To Kesta’s horror Reno walked up by her side. She squealed in surprise and backed away from the banister, being only dressed in her loose sleeping top and shorts. Heart thumping against her chest as she slid down the wall. It hadn’t been a dream. Memories flashed back in her mind. She had failed her mission and ended up in some deeper shit. Why? Because it was do or die? No, to protect her family. More importantly to protect her little sister. 

“This man says he’s here to pick you up. Something about a job. What have you been up to!” Amisi snapped.

“Nothing! I just got a real job,” Kesta replied running into the bathroom and slamming the bathroom door.

Amisi turned and looked at Reno who was smirking. He cocked his head to one side and tucked his hands into his trouser pockets amused by all this. Though he was a little intimidated by the woman standing before him. She was after all a Neurosurgeon. It was her job to slice peoples brains open. All be it to fix them but still, it was a little scary.

“A job?” Amisi questioned folding her arms.

“Yeah she’s joining the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department,” Reno stated knowing not many people knew that meant the Turks. 

Kesta came down sometime later in a loose top and biker jeans. A pair of aviator goggles around her neck. Reno noted the cloak was missing. He raised an eyebrow at the look. So casual compared to the short black jeggings and dark shirt the previous night. She blushed looked at Amisi.

“I might not be back tonight, depending on emergencies. You can feed yourself and Silence, right? Though I’m Sure Lin and Sal will be back in time,” Amisi said turning to leave. 

“Amisi I can feed myself… I’m twenty-four not 12 and I’m pretty sure Silence can also cook. She’s deaf not Blind,” Kesta laughed grabbing her bike keys.

Amisi chuckled and nodded before walking off further into the house. Kesta headed out the front door grumbling as Reno followed close behind smirking still. Her bike, a red Buell Firebolt was parked near the fancy house. She brushed off the seat.

“You like the Colour Red then?” Reno asked standing purposefully close to her.

“Right where are we going, how do I get there?” She asked, ignoring his comment. 

“Oh, ya not going by yourself,” Stated folding his arms amused.

“And how did you get here?” She asked looking around for a black car or something.

Reno ground his teeth, “Just pass me the keys.”

“You sure? She’s got a kick,” Kesta stated turning and dangling the keys from her fingers.

“I know how to ride a bike,” he snapped taking them from her and kicking his leg over the bike.

Kesta hopped up onto the pillion seat, pulling her goggles up and awkwardly holding onto his jacket. The man grabbed her hands and pulled her in tighter, so she was hugging him. Looking down at her grinning.

“Hold on princess, if the bike has a kick like you said, you don’t want to go flying,” he said, “plus it’ll be an excuse for you to get close to me.”

“Just shut up go before I smack you in the balls again!” Kesta snapped.

Reno pulled his goggles down, kicked the side stand up and revved the engine. Racing out onto the street, he rode faster than the area’s speed limit scaring a few car drivers. Kesta chuckled, only a Turk could get away with that. She frowned angrily as his ponytail started to whip her in the face. She went to let go push it out the way, but the speed of the bike made her cling on tighter. In the end she ended up hugging into the man to trap the hair between their bodies. Feeling a blush creep up her neck she shut her eyes wishing that last night HAD been a dream. 

He stopped at the traffic lights which lead them onto the main highway that connected the other sectors together. He turned and looked down at her.

“Oh, so ya do like me,” he teased.

“No, I think you’re a self-centred ass. I’m trapping your stupid ponytail as it was whipping me in the face!” Kesta snapped.

“Excuses Kes,” he replied revving the engine. 

The place she was to get her uniform was a tailors in Sector 8. The shop looked as if it had been there before Midgar, but that of course wasn’t possible. Reno looked at her chuckling at the uncertainty on her face. He parked the bike up and dangled the keys in front of her before snatching them out of her reach. He opened the door and gestured for her to step inside. A wizened old man stepped from behind the desk.

“Ah Reno, after yet another suit?” he asked peering up into the redhead’s face. 

“Not for me, new recruit,” Reno replied placing his hands on Kesta’s shoulders. 

“Ah… A girl, haven’t seen a Female Turk in a long time, follow me,” the man turned and shuffled off behind a curtain. 

Kesta gave Reno a slightly alarmed look before hesitantly following. 

The fitting hadn’t been as bad as she thought it would. She held her breath through most of it, especially when the guy wrapped a tape measure around her breast. She looked at herself in the mirror, almost not recognising the girl that stood before her. She looked dangerous. Kesta reached up and unclipped her hair, allowing it to fall down to her shoulders. She swallowed and stepped out from behind the dressing room curtain.

“Fits perfectly,” The man said walking around her checking areas “I’ll charge it to the usual account.”

The older man passed her a pair of shoes which matched her suit. She slipped them on and looked at the man who popped her other clothing into a paper bag and handed it to her. He Shuffled back towards the front. Kesta followed nervously. A whistle made her head snap round. She glared at Reno as he slowly looked her up and down. Her mouth twisted into a small scowl.

“Your other Suits will be sent to your home address, if you could please provide that,” The man asked looking up pressing his too thick glasses up his nose.

Kesta went to open her mouth when Reno leaned forward and passed the man a bit of paper. She frowned and snatched it back as the man went to hand it back to Reno. 86 Riverdale road, sector Seven. Kes looked at Reno confused.

“This isn’t my address,” She said.

“No… It’s your new address, ya work for Shinra now and because you’re working off a life sentence ya need to prove your loyalty. You need to live alone; we can’t trust that you’ll blab. And we’ll know exactly where you are. It’s the price you paid babe,” he said pushing his hands into his pockets.

Kes bit her lip, well it was probably time she needed to move out anyway. But she didn’t need reminding. She spotted a particularly nice tie clip. It was shiny, and shiny things were usually good. With a quick movement she reached into the paper bag and pulled out her packet of gum, minted gum. It was a good trade, shiny for flavour. Checking no one was looking she switched the two tucking the tie clip into her pocket. The older man handed Kes a bit of paper, she looked to Reno holding the Invoice confused. He explained it would be charged to the Turks expenses and they’d deal with it when they get her ID card sorted out. Reno waved to the man and walked out the door, Kes following close behind. The man shuffled along and did a double take, noticing the pack of gum in place of the silver tie clip that had been in there before. Confused he pulled the pack of gum out and frowned. 

“Now what?” Kesta asked turning to Reno.

He threw her keys into the air and caught them again. He looked at her grinning.

“I got to take you into the office and get ya set up with HR,” He said walking towards the bike.

“I have all of my clothing… in this bag,” she said lifting the bag.

“What even ya bra?” He asking looking her up and down.

Kes rolled her eyes and folded her arms. He smirked and went to pull out a cigarette from his pocket. Checking his watch then looking at the bag he grimaced shoving it back in his pocket.

“Come on, we’ll drop them off on the way into work,” He said resentful.

* * *

Kesta stepped up to Reno, hours later having had to go through one really annoying introduction into the company. She’d barely listened as the woman’s squeaky voice excitedly announced she was a Shinra expert, before she stepped into some kind of weird VR room which explained the companies dreams. She had found Reno draped over a sofa asleep in the Skyview Hall. Her eyes narrowed in on the shiny metal clasp which held back his hair into a ponytail. Looking around she slowly slid it off and pocketed the clasp. It was shinny after all she just had to have it. He looked so peaceful, that had to end. She poked him in the arm. 

“Hey… Hey!” She snapped “Wake up!”

Reno grunted and opened his eyes sitting up. His hair flopped around his shoulders. 

“Hey what the! Where’s my hair clasp!” He snapped and looked around down the chair on the floor “Where the fuck’s it gone!”

Kesta shrugged watching as he pulled out a back band from his pocket and pulled his hair back confused and waved for her to follow. Kesta looked around the office as she followed Reno inside. The dark office styled with granite walls and large desks. The office almost reflected her mood. It was a lot more modern than what she was used to with leather chairs and it smelt of male cologne. The whole room just felt so… solid? 

“Welcome home Kes,” Reno said waving his hands around before looking at his phone, “Right. It seems that Tseng intends for me to train you. But we have to get things straightened up first. First off, if you lag behind, I will leave you behind. Second, you must follow my instructions without question. Third, I’m not opposed to a quick fling, but you must not fall in love with me got it!”

Kesta just stared at him confused by his sudden outburst. The fuck was wrong with this guy?

“C’mon then hot stuff,” Reno said turning her, so she was facing his chest fully. 

She sighed feeling the blush creep up her neck before he hooked his arm under hers again and dragged her back out the office and towards the room, they had first met in. He used his ID to open the door to shelves and shelves of documents and folders. 

“First job for you I think is to organise this room. Think of it as a punishment for trying to steal from here,” He said.

Reno was still talking walking down the middle of the shelves. She shook her head.

“… So, start here, organise it so it makes sense. I’ll get you a ladder,” He pointed to the documents before turning to fetch a ladder.

“Pft ladder…” She muttered.

Kesta looked up at the documents she wanted nine shelves up, making sure he wasn’t looking she focused her mind. Her eyes glowed a little as they flung off the shelf and landed in her arms. She just sat in the middle of the aisle and began to read and organise the documents.

“Ya got them down?” he questioned standing over her with a step ladder by his side. 

She looked up at him and blushed “I… I climbed?” 

He looked up at the top shelf then back down to Kes a little confused but shook his head. She must be determined if she was going to climb nine shelved to get some files. He blinked stepping back a little, she was just sat… in the middle of the floor, reading. This one was certainly something different. This was going to be one boring day. Still he’d tricked her into doing a job he was assigned to do, so not all was a loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Reno and Kesta interactions :)  
> I tried to make it a little more interesting.  
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I've made sure its proof read.


	4. Got a Lot of Fight

Training with Reno was intense. She had to learn quick and on the job. Reno had explained that unlike in the past when there was more of them, she couldn’t spend a year doing training before joining a group. She had asked what had happened to cause them to be so understaffed, but he had shut her down.

Most of the time she arrived home, escorted by Reno or Rude of course, to her new home small two bed place in sector Seven and fell asleep fully clothed on her bed. Sometimes a few hours later Reno called her to say they had a job on, and he’d come pick her up. One time she fell asleep in the helicopter, face pressed against the horrid machines window. Reno had pulled on her ear and shouted at her. Most of her jobs were bodyguard duty for some VIP or patrols. Occasionally she went with Reno to tail people, nothing like she thought she’d be doing. 

A month later, Kesta walked exhausted into their office one afternoon and flopped down on Reno’s sofa. Reno and Rude were in a meeting and she was finally free to sit in the office alone. Something she could do now that Tseng had taken Rude and Reno off escorting her around the building. Besides, she was to tire most of the time to give away company secrets. Within seconds she curled up and fell asleep. 

“Oi…” 

Someone poked her in the shoulder. Kesta batted the hand away.

“Oi Kes!”

She opened her eyes and looked directly into a pair of turquoise ones. She jumped and shifted back away from Reno. He grinned down at her looking smug.

“Well, well, want to get comfortable?” he asked leaning over her, hands either side of her legs. “You are on my Sofa…”

“Sinclair, I wouldn’t fuck you, even if you begged,” she hissed.

“What not into men?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m into men, just not men like you,” She hissed pushing him to one side as she stood.

“What do you mean not into men like me?” Reno asked watching her.

“I’m not into shallow men, who will fuck anything that’s pretty with no brain,” Kesta replied walking away from him.

“Not giving yourself much of a compliment there Kes,” Reno said raising an eyebrow shoving his hands in his pockets. “You’re Smart and pretty.”

Kesta spun on her heals, eyes wild, blushing. He laughed out loud at her expression before hooking his arm under hers and dragging her to the door.

“Come on, Tseng instructed this morning that I see how much battle training you need.”

* * *

Kesta was a little surprised that she was taken to an actual training ground and not the VR combat battle simulator. Reno chucked her, her staff. She twisted the centre handle and extended it, twisting it through the air checking that it hadn’t been damaged whilst out of her care. One month apart! Reno walked into the centre of the grounds tapping his baton on his shoulder.

“We are fighting without Materia alright, so all that fancy jumping and twisting you did with that wind Materia is not aloud. And no hitting me in the balls again!” Reno stated.

Kesta chuckled a little, wind Materia. She couldn’t use Materia even if she tried. But this was a good thing, they thought she used Materia. Even so no powers was no powers then. The door opened again, and her face lit up with joy as she spotted a familiar face.

“Roche! No way!” She shouted running over.

The long haired blond SOLDIER laughed seeing her, scooping her up into his arms and hugging her.

“So, the Rumours are true, my pink speedling has joined with the Turks!” Roche said setting her back on the floor.

“You two know each other?” Reno asked.

“Oh Yes, little pink and I go way back.”

“Roche caught me when I was 18 racing down the corkscrew tunnel. I was late for… a Job. He stopped me. I then ignored the warning he gave me and kept riding down the tunnel every day for a month, he kept stopping me and then in the end we just kind of became friends. Roche took me to buy the Red Buell firebolt. And you’re coming with me to try the Kawasaki Ninja H2 right!” Kesta gestured her staff under Roche’s chin.

“Of course, fastest bike available to the public. Though it’ll seem slow compared to mine,” Roche said gesturing his hand flippantly. “Still little pink, you have fire in your heart that needs to be fed.”

“What are ya doing here anyway. The training ground was booked by Tseng for us,” Reno snapped getting a little irritated with Roche’s behaviour towards Kes.

“Waiting for Kunsel, we were going to train, though if you have the ring booked out…”

“Don’t be stupid Roche, you can fight me!” Kesta grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the middle.

“I err… I’m a SOLDIER little pink…”

“And? If I can take on Don Corneo’s little band of men I can take a 3rd Class SOLDIER,” Kesta replied.

“Err… Kes…”

“Step aside Reno, I’ll live. Just make sure you have Potions ready; Cure Materia doesn’t work on me for some reason,” Kesta said taking a stance.

Roche a little intimidated drew his sword and also took up a stance. He was the first to move, rushing forward with all the strength and grace of a SOLDIER. Kesta twisted blocking his move and kicked his sword away. He staggered turned and launched himself at her again. Without thinking Kesta jumped into the air using her powers to propel herself upwards, twisting in the air and landing behind Roache pushing him away without thinking.

“Hey no Wind Materia!” Roche said pushing himself off of the floor, “That’s cheating.”

“Alright, alright, no wind Materia…” She grumbled which meant no pushing or pulling with her powers, she’d have to be more careful. 

Kes grinned creating a stable stance as Roche ran towards her again. She blocked his move again and was slid backwards creating a small dust cloud around them. Roche ground his teeth and took a few steps back to circle her. She grinned matching his movements. He sped back in again flat side of his sword out as to no cause her injury and decked her. She bounced on to her back, kicking out as he again brought his sword down. Her foot collided with the flat side kicking it clear before she rolled up onto her feet again, jumping back twice as he swung. 

“Shall I… keep you company?” He asked spinning towards her.

“No…” Kes growled back slamming her fist into his cheek. 

He grunted stepping to the side tapping the end of his sword on the sandy floor. A small deep chuckle escaped his lips. The door opened and a second class SOLDIER walked in. He took his knights helmet off revealing messy wavy black hair. He hurried over to Reno, who was watching the fight intently. Arms folded and a scowl on his face.

“Reno… Sir we didn’t realise you had the ring booked out. I’m very sorry,” Kunsel stammered before looking to where Reno was looking “Oh…”

Kesta’s leapt back twice again, hitting the edge of the ring. She jumped slamming her knee into Roche’s face before landing behind him and whacking him twice on the back. Roche spun, lashing out with all the speed of a SOLDIER. His sword slashed Kesta’s arm causing her to cry out. She swung her staff around fast smacking the sword out of the way again. Shaking her arm, blood splattered onto the floor.

“Touché Mr R,” Kes said looking at her arm before gripping her staff tighter. 

“Please… Mr R was my father,” Roche said speeding forwards again slicing the air with his sword. 

He stepped back and chuckled. Kes looked down and her staff was in half. She sighed deeply looking down at the staff sadly. Her friend Arti had made it for her.

“You broke my staff. I’ve had that for years,” she said holding up the two pieces.

“Where’s the wind Materia?” He asked looking at the two pieces. 

Kes sunk down onto her knees and pulled out a necklace from her top. It had Materia embedded into the centre of a bird pendent. It wasn’t wind Materia, but she put it away again before Roche could have a proper look. Rough hands pulled her jacket free revealing her left sleeve to be soaked in blood. Reno ripped the sleeve free and inspected the wound before turning to Roche.

“What were you thinking! She’s not a SOLDIER!” He snapped.

“No but she did put up one hell of a fight, and knew what she was in for,” Roche said back.

“Err… Let me take a look. I have some potion and I’m sure she doesn’t want to be crowded out,” Kunsel said kneeling down and lifting Kesta’s arm. 

Reno reluctantly took a few steps back and scowled at Roche. He folded his arms watching Kes glare at Kunsel as he pokes and prodded her wound.

“Stupid… She’s so stupid. I can’t work with her!” Reno snarled, his heart was oddly beating fast.

“You should give the little speedling a chance. She’s a lot tougher than she looks,” Roche said with a smile on his lips. “She’s a good laugh too. Always playing jokes… and stealing stuff. Though I think that was her job, to steal stuff.”

Reno raised an eyebrow at Roche before turning his attention back to Kesta. Maybe he was being a little harsh. She stood arm now healed and looked down at her broken staff looking a little glum. He’d have to get a new one for her. With wind Materia, she seemed to work well with that element. She walked over to him and held out her staff, jacket back on again. He grunted and turned walking for the door.

“Kunsel, rings all yours. Kes come.”

Kesta looked at Roche who shrugged. She gave him a small wave.  
“I’ll text you,” Kes hissed.

* * *

Kes hurried after Reno, he was walking so fast. Slamming his fist on the lift he stood tapping his foot on the floor irritated. She avoided his eye still holding the remains of her staff in her hand and stepped into the lift after Reno. Inside, he took the two pieces out of her hands and set them on the floor before peeling her jacket off again. She frowned, at him.

“Hey what are you!?”

He lifted his arm and ran his fingers over the spot she was slashed. Stained with blood, but no cut. 

“Nicely healed,” he said letting his hand linger for a few minutes before pulling away.

“Ok… So where are we going now?” Kesta asked.

“Getting you a new staff. Wind Materia right? This staff we can embed it into the handle,” Reno stated holding out his hand nonchalantly. 

“Oh, I was just going to get my friend Arti to fix that one,” Kesta muttered picking up the remains of her staff.

“Nah Kes, we can get you something better.”

The lift opened behind them and he stepped out onto the weapons floor. He explained as they walked down the corridor that she wouldn’t have access to the Turks weapons just yet, being a tea leaf and all. She rolled her eyes watching people scurry around. The mention of weapons department brought back a memory. The weapons Director was Scarlet. Scarlet, who her sister Sal used to work for. The woman was notorious for being harsh to the point of sadistic, her sister Sal had left that department after coming home with a broken arm. Kesta gripped her fist. 

“Ah, isn’t it my favourite Turk, Reno Sinclair.”

The woman was thin and tall, taller than Reno with heals on. Bleach blond hair tied up in a bun, and her large cleavage on show in a skin-tight red dress. The slit in the side was almost up to her hip and Kesta could see, she didn’t wear underwear. She walked right up to Reno pinching his ass unashamedly. Kesta blinked and took a few steps back as he grinned leaning in close to her. 

“Hey Scarlet,” he growled, grin falling to an amused Smirk “I was just brining our new Rookie up for a tour and to get a new Weapon. She hasn’t got access to the Turk weapons yet.”

Scarlet stepped away from Reno and circled Kesta. Lifting her hair amused and disgusted at the same time before bending over to get into her face. Kesta could see right down her dress. She forced herself to make eye contact with the woman. 

“Natural Pink hair is a rare thing. Shame it’s waisted on a slum rat,” Scarlet mused.

Kesta’s eyes became narrow and she drew her lips back into a slight snarl. She knew woman like Scarlet. They were nasty bitches that left ruin in the wake. This woman was no different. 

“My, my if looks could kill,” Scarlet muttered stepping back “well this way then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important training for her!  
> I loved the Idea of Roche being Kesta's friend ^^  
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I've made sure its proof read.


	5. Flowers turn to fire

Kesta was yet again sat on the sofa, which had become a source of arguments between Reno and her, waiting for Reno, Rude and Tseng to come back from their mission meeting. She reclined back nestling down poking around on her phone. Normal messages from her friends Nova and Rea. 

Rea: _Come on Kesta, just one picture of this red headed boss you have! I want to see what he looks like!_

Kesta rolled her eyes and clicked the phone off. Ever since she’d described her colleague to them, they’d wanted pictures. 

Reno sauntered through the door, he looked pissed and his cheek was bruised and cut. 

“What happened to your cheek?” She asked looking at his cheek.

“Ah nothing,” he replied “ya on my sofa again.”

“And?” Kesta asked reclining “your just jealous because my ass is on it.”

He scowled, not usually something he’d do after such a risky comment from Kes, but he wasn’t in the mood. Reno rubbed his cheek, Scarlet could blow so hot and cold. One moment she was fucking him in a cupboard and the next she was slapping him around the face for pinching her ass. Couldn’t the bitch just make up her mind. Reno grabbed Kesta’s wrist and yanked her off the sofa. 

Kesta staggered a little and frowned at Reno. What the hell had happened to the flirty jokey man she’d had to follow for the last month. As if his behaviour couldn’t confused her enough. She shook her head and headed for the kitchen, grabbing an ice-pack from the freezer and walking back into the office. She marched up to Reno and pressed the ice-pack onto his stinging cheek. His eyes flashed angerly and he looked as if he was going to shout. She looked back at him with equal determination. His expression relaxed to something more real and he replaced her hand with his own. _Stupid woman,_ he thought.

“Want to have some fun?” Kesta asked smirking.

“Oh… What were you thinking,” Reno’s eyes sparkled, and he reached out to pull her in close.

“Get off, pervert!” She snapped pushing him back before walking over to Rude’s chair. 

She spotted his gloves placed neatly on the table and looking back at Reno, who wasn’t paying attention, pocketed the left one. It was a very nice glove; the leather was high quality. She sat in Rude’s chair and pulled on the leaver that caused the chair to go up and down. It sank. Kesta then got up and walked over to Tseng’s desk. Reno, finally paying attention frowned as she pushed everything two inches to the left. 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Having fun like I said,” Kesta replied.

“That’ll drive him mad,” Reno pointed out.

“Exactly. It will be hilarious,” Kesta replied “oh don’t be like that. This is right up your street Sinclair!”

She hurried over to him and flopped down beside him. Nudging him in the ribs when Tseng and Rude walked in. Reno relaxed a little and put his arm up on the headrest behind Kesta. She frowned almost expecting him to do the cheesy arm around the neck move she’d seen in her friend’s shit girly movies. Rude said nothing as he looked down at his gloves noticing one missing. That was a little disappointing. Tseng on the other hand stood and stared at his desk. He stared for ages trying to work out what was wrong. 

Reno started to snicker, Kesta joined him in laughter biting her lip. Tseng frowned and turned to look at them.  
“Nice to see you two getting along,” he muttered sitting behind his desk, still unable to work out what was wrong. 

“Reno, I see that was a real shiner Scarlet gave you,” Rude pointed out.

Reno went back to scowling and placed the ice pack back on his face. He looked at his phone as it buzzed. Grinning he stood dumping the ice pack in Kesta’s lap before cracking his arms and shoulder joints. 

“Right… See ya guys later,” he muttered. 

“And where are you going?” Tseng muttered.

“For a walk,” he snapped before walking out the office.

Rude sighed shaking his head, looking over to Tseng as he grumbled moving his monitor slightly to the right to see if it was any better. 

“Kesta, could you please dig out files for a man named Sam Rothstein,” Tseng stated.

“What, Don Roth from Sector 3 slums?” Kesta asked now standing over Reno’s desk.

She dumped the icepack on his chair and slipping one of his pens into her pocket. 

Tseng looked up sharply from adjusting his desk, “what do you know about him?”

“I know he asked me to steal from Don Corneo a number of times, and assassinate his men twice,’ Kesta said ‘I never asked the reasons why, remember.” 

Tseng nodded “If you could please, dig up some more information on him.”

* * *

Kesta had been sat reading through documents for hours. Documents on Sam Rothstein, of Sector 3 slums and of his rivalry Corneo. She found it amusing that some of her exploits were noted down. Mysterious assassin or unknown thief, written where her name should have been. She looked up as the doors opened half expecting, half kind of hoping Reno was coming in to annoy her. Unfortunately, no. Tseng leaned over to see her reading material.

“Here and here, I was involved. On this page, these incidents were my doing as well,” She stated pointing each moment in turn.

Tseng nodded and stood upright “I need you to go and find Reno. It’s his turn to watch over Aerith and it’s time you should meet her.”

“Aerith?”

“Yes, Reno will explain why we watch over her when you go down,” Tseng stated before turning to leave. 

She watched him go, noting how he held his hands behind his back. So much like some kind of gentle man. Kesta raised an eyebrow and placed the files back waiting for him to leave. Find Reno… Well that could be easy. She sat back down on the floor and shut her eyes. There was a reason why the two Don’s had picked her as an assassin. Kesta was very good at finding people as long as she knew what they looked like. There was a reason for that. 

She opened her eyes into a dimension different from the world she had just left. She stood in water reflecting above her the life stream. The realm was white and sparce. The water below her rippled as she moved her feet. Kesta slowly crouched rippling the water with her fingers focusing on the image of Reno’s face, she pulled her hand away and Reno appeared within the water talking with scarlet. She touched the image again and in her mind a path was formed showing her the way to find him. She shut her eyes and forced herself back into her own body.

Kesta hurried up the stairs towards the weapons department. Why would Reno be talking with Scarlet. She was a Director well above his station. The thought of being face to face with that woman again caused anxiety to course through her body. Amisi had been furious when Sal had come home that day, in tears, arm broken. After floor 20 she wished she’d taken a lift. Once she reached the weapons department the anxiety got worse. Her breathing was quick and her heart was racing. Though she could have put that down to running up God knows how many stares. 

A few employees were scattering around working, looking stressed like before. Kesta walked past their desks looking around for any sign of the Director and her boss. She walked by one vacated desk there sat a small little USB drive in the shape of a Chocobo. Oh, she just had to have it. Looking around she pulled out the glove she had stolen from Rude. Thinking it a good trade she left the glove. 

She was getting frustrated wondering around searching for them. Her ability to find people could tell her where people were at that moment, but not where they were going to be when she finds them. Useful enough as it was. 

“Hey… Do you know if Reno of the Turks went this way?” She asked one man who was hunched over his desk.

The man looked up. He pushed his glasses up his nose and chuckled.

“With Scarlet,” he chuckled as if it was an inside joke. 

“Yes, I know that, but which way did they go?” She asked a little more insistent.

“Oh, there in her office apartment… He’s her flavour of the month,” the man said going back down to his work. 

Office apartment, of course, most of the Directors lived in the Shinra building, much like the President himself. But who the hell would want to live in their own office. She asked him where that was, and the man frustratedly pointed in a direction, commenting that she might want to wait a while. Kesta shrugged and walked in the direction he had pointed in. Other people looked up as she passed, whispering to each other. Ignoring them she continued. 

A door slid open at her approach. The area was void of people say for a few guards who nodded at her, recognising her as a Turk. She passed by what looked to be a large office space, more than likely Scarlets office area. She was soon getting frustrated when she couldn’t find them, then spotted two guards stood by a door. Kesta walked over. They looked uncomfortable. 

“Can I go in?” She asked gesturing at the door.

“No…Mam, the Director is … having a meeting right now,” The guard replied.

“Look, I was asked to find Reno of the Turks.”

“Sorry, we can’t let you in.”

Kesta frowned confused, her frown deepened when she heard moans and grunts. She heard Reno swearing and low breathless chatter. Kesta looked at the guards and blushed before walking away. A small lump felt like it was forming in the back of her throat.

* * *

“Kesta? Didn’t find Reno?” Rude asked when she arrived back in the office.

She shook her head, not making eye contact. She did not want to repeat what she had heard. The man sighed standing shaking his head.

“Alright, we’ll go,” he said.

“So… Why do we have to watch over Aerith?” Kesta asked once they were in a Helicopter heading for Sector 5 slums.

“She’s an Ancient, you know the legends, right?” Rude asked.

Yeah Kesta knew the legends, a child’s story told to you when you were young. She’d been told it, well when she was twelve, “Something about finding the promise lands?’ She questioned leaning on her arm ‘And you think it’s true?’

“Nope, but Shinra does. And Aerith is the last Ancient, or so we think. We have to watch over her, protect her, and hope she agrees to help Shinra find these… Promised lands. Though I don’t believe she ever will agree,” Rude replied looking out the window, “It’s a duty you can do alone. Though she’s very independent and often runs off.”

The Pilot hovered the Helicopter over a helipad and Rude opened the door. The copter was still a little distance from the ground. He gestured for Kesta to slide down the rope. Smirking she looked down and then looked at him before jumping out. Using her push powers to steady her fall, she landed gracefully on the floor and looked up at Rude waving. Rude raised an eyebrow and jumped clear landing in a crouch. He grunted, gesturing the direction they were to go in.

Aerith was found pretty easily, kneeling tending to some flowers. Kesta recognised her immediately, the flower girl had often been seen wondering the slums and sometimes the upper plates. They’d maybe spoken once or twice. Kesta was amazed at the area. She’d never seen so many flowers in her life. The whole area was just… beautiful and the house looked really nice for a Slums house. Built with wood and brick tiles. The water pouring down in a stream next to it almost made it seem like they weren’t in Midgar anymore. Aerith turned her head hearing them coming. She stood and smiled, arm through a basket handle. Simple pink dress on and hair pulled back in a twisted ponytail.

“Oh, hey you!” She waved walking over to the two of them “Kesta is it?”

Kesta nodded “Though most people call me Kes…”

“You joined the Turks then?” Aerith asked.

Kesta nodded and looked at Rude for instruction.

“Rude… I promise I’m just staying in Sector five slums today. I have a few jobs to do in the town. Maybe you two could help?” Aerith stated heading out of the garden back towards a path. 

Rude shrugged and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel like this is such a random chapter.  
> Its also an intro into Kesta's last power. The human GSP. I couldn't see how else to introduce the power. :/
> 
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I've made sure its proof read.


	6. I'd taken it all In

Watching over Aerith was one of the few duties Kesta was given to do alone. Kesta was more than happy to visit her and be talked into her crazy ideas. She was a refreshing change compared to her work colleagues. Though she’d often return to the office covered in mud, much to Tseng’s despair. He preferred the group to look smart, despite Reno’s instance not to wear a tie. 

Kesta returned from her watch one afternoon, mud smeared on her face, cut on her cheek, dust in her hair. She rubbed furiously at her face when she noticed she was alone in the office, turning her cheek pink and raw only to get a little bit off. She had a funny feeling Aerith was trying to turn her into some kind of florist. 

“Back from your play date?” Reno asked walking into the office and leaning on the door frame.

Kesta turned scowling at him, he laughed kicking off the door frame and ruffled her hair getting the dust out. He licked his thumb and rubbed it on her cheek. She blushed.

“Oh, you have a cut, want me to kiss it better?” He asked leaning in close to her. 

“Not in a million years,” she replied smirking.

He stood upright sticking his hands in his pockets smiling at her warmly. She frowned, a little unnerved by his nice behaviour. He’d been treating her better in the last few days. More friendly, though he’d still teased her often.

“Been messing around with our Aerith I guess,” he said looking her up and down.

“She had me running all over the place,” Kesta replied.

“Ya know, ya don’t have to do what she says, you’re her bodyguard not her employee,” Reno said poking her in her shoulder “You coming to movie night?”

“Movie night?” Kesta asked walking over to the sofa and sitting down. 

“Yeah, Movie night, Rude and I do it whenever we have a chance. We have a chance tonight,” he replied pulling her off the sofa “it’s tonight at 9pm. My place oh wait you don’t know where I live. I’ll take ya, it’ll be fine, then you can’t say no.”

“But I’m on call,” Kesta replied.

“So am I, so’s Rude, we are always on call Kes,” he said flopping down on the sofa and putting his feet up “we are always on call.”

“Reno, Kesta mission debriefing in five,” Tseng stated leaning through the door.

Kesta panicked thinking she was not Ok to go to a mission debriefing covered in mud. Reno thought the same thing and pulled off her jacket and proceeded to try and tuck in her shirt. She cried out as he shoved her shirt into her trousers pushing him away and continued herself. She did up her top button and pulled a tie from her jacket pocket, one of Rude’s she had stolen.

“That’s Rude’s tie!” Reno cried out holding her jacket.

“Oh? Its ok I traded a really nice chocobo USB drive for it,” she said brushing herself off.

“Wait… What else do you have in your Jacket?” He asked feeling around “what the… How many USB drives do you have… wait is that my Hair clasp!”

Kesta pulled her jacket back from him and hung it up in the corner. She eyed Tseng’s fountain pen but felt herself being pulled away. Next time maybe.

* * *

The mission debriefing was awkward to say the least. She had a really tough time trying to focus on what was being said and kept zoning out. Her eyes kept glazing over. At one point she was past a plate of biscuits by Rude and ended up putting about 5 in her trouser pockets, and awkwardly eating a sixth trying not to make much noise. When she tried to pass Reno the biscuits, he too looked unfocused on the meeting. That was when she noticed Scarlet had her hand on his lap rubbing up and down his leg and over his crotch. She passed the biscuits back to Rude, blushing furiously. He quietly asked if she was alright.

“No…” She grumbled back to him. 

Rude didn’t push further when she didn’t elaborate. He went to write something and found his pen gone.

She breathed a sigh of relief once the meeting came to an end. Rude turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked away. Reno frowned not understanding why they weren’t moving. Kesta dug into her trouser pockets bringing out the 5 biscuits, his and Rude’s pens passing them to him. She hesitated and took a biscuit back and eyed the pens again, before pulling her hand fully away. 

“I have a problem…” She muttered before walking out leaving him stood dumfounded. 

She waited outside the door for Reno and Rude, eyes down cast. Only looking up when they approached, now eating her stolen biscuits. Rude raised an eyebrow at her.

“Rude…” Scarlets husky voice carried.

Rude turned standing to attention as she pressed herself up against his body and groped at him. Kesta saw he wasn’t feeling comfortable. The woman frowned stepping back before shoving the mission notes into his chest.

“Don’t fuck it up.”

“Hey… you don’t need to-” Kesta was cut off as the slap hit her face causing her to fall to the floor.

She landed awkwardly and pushed herself up turning her eyes to Scarlet. She couldn’t help her power pulse through her veins. Her eyes took on a slight glow. Her lips drew back into a snarl as she fully prepared herself to push the woman away from her and into the nearest wall. 

“Scarlet, when do you want this done by?”’ Reno asked trying to draw Scarlets attention.

“Whenever. As long as the man’s dead, I don’t care. Don’t make it an easy death either,” She snapped before stepping over Kesta and walking towards the lifts.

Reno hurriedly dragged Kesta off of the floor.

“You’ve got to learn to hold your temper around the Directors,” He hissed. 

“Right, so we should pander to their every whim,” Kesta asked.

He blinked and let her go. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?’ He asked.

She scowled “you know what I mean,” she muttered and walked away.

The bad mood followed Kesta like a dark cloud as she returned back to the Turks office. Tseng who had obviously arrive earlier looked up as Kesta marched around the office nocking things off tables. She paused looking down at Reno’s cigarettes and pocketed them along with his pack of gum, replacing with the half-eaten biscuit she’d taken in the meeting. He didn’t deserve anything of worth, he’d pissed her right off. Kesta then grabbed her jacket checking her pockets for her motorbike keys and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?’ Tseng asked.

“To talk to someone not here. I’m contactable by phone, and no, I won’t let any company secrets out,’ She snapped.

“Kesta you are not cleared to leave this building on your own! KESTA!” Tseng shouted after her.

* * *

Kesta’s mood had somewhat cooled down by the time she made it into Sector 5 slums. Aerith hadn’t wondered far that day. The girl was back at home tending to her flowers. She looked up as Kesta approached looking glum.

“Twice in one day? Oh… You look glum,” The girl pointed out as Kesta sat down in amongst the flower beds “What happened.”

“Just my stupid Boss and the stupid directors being… stupid,” Kesta muttered leaning on her arm. 

“Oh, so you thought to come see me. That’s so Sweet!” Aerith replied.

Kesta looked at the girl pouting, before starting to pick at the grass. She took out Reno’s gum from her pocket and popped one in her mouth.

“Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?” Aerith asked knelling down beside Kesta.

“Not really…” Kesta replied still picking at the grass. 

Aerith sighed, gazing up at the underside of the place. Kesta raised an eyebrow, the girl seem completely relaxed. Blissfully unfazed by her life in the slums. Kesta would have thought she would have preferred not to have a lid on her world made of metal. She to had spent her early years in a laboratory. Kesta preferred to be able to see the sky. Twelve years stuck inside; bad memories formed in her mind like clouds. She shook her head.

“Well if you don’t want to talk to me, you can always talk to the flowers,” Aerith said with a small smile.

“The flowers?” Kesta asked confused.

“Yeah… They’re good listeners,” Aerith said standing up and brushing off her dress “I’m just going to be over there if you want to talk.”

Kesta watched as she walked away. She turned and looked at the flowers as they gently moved in the breeze. Talk with the flowers? She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

“Alright… Flowers… Err my boss, Reno, is umm pissing me off. He’s so annoying and, and when he brakes the rules or talks back to anyone its fine! but as soon as I want to defend myself against the director, who he’s fucking by the way! I get into trouble. It’s just ridiculous and now I’m meant to be having a movie night with him and Rude,” She voiced slowly going quiet. 

Aerith walked back over to her and smiled, “Feel better?’

“Yeah… I do, thank you.”

* * *

Reno rolled Scarlet onto her front, they had been together most of the afternoon and now he noticed it had got dark outside. Still she was tenacious, determined not to let him enter her until she was ready. Teasing him the whole time. Well whatever she wanted was fine by him, sometimes he enjoyed dragging it out, though he was vaguely aware he’d been gone for a long time. And he had promised Kesta that he’d walk her back to his for movie night. Shit! What time was it. He quickly clicked his watch on, 10pm Shit! He gripped Scarlets hips and slammed his dick into her with swift speed. The older woman was soon groaning and moaning in no time at all. His eyes fluttered as her hips rolled into his as he thrusted. He growled gripping her hips tighter as he came. With just as quick movement he pulled out and binned the condom grabbing his clothing. He had made her cum but the look on her face told him that it wasn’t as satisfactory as it usually was. She looked pissed.

“Sorry babe, I’m late for a meeting,” he said, “I’ll make it up to ya.”

“You better do, otherwise I might just get bored of you,” She hissed with an unhidden threat. 

The threat made Reno pause for a short time. He shook it off and grinned at her giving her a wink. She knew he was good, and well why should he get worried of her getting bored of him. He pulled on his jacket and headed for the door, hoping Kesta hadn’t left. Not that she could without an escort anyway.

Kesta had been in major trouble when she had returned back to the office. Tseng had shouted for a good solid ten minutes, warning that she was still carrying out a life sentence. That if she was to act that rash again, she’d have a continuous escort. If it continues, her usefulness, and therefore her life could get called into question. She apologies and promised not to do it again. Explained she’d only gone to see Aerith, before sitting down at her desk. 

Much later on Rude offered to escort her home, she declined stating Reno would take her back to his for their… movie night. He grunted nodding and stated he’d see her later. When 8pm rolled by she texted him that she was back in the office. Contemplated searching for him with her powers then thought about last time. He’d been with Scarlet last time. Kesta felt a pain in the back of her throat and anger boil in her belly. She hated that woman but was shocked at the reaction she caused. 

9pm came and went, but with Rude gone she had to wait, and hope Reno was still in the building. She texted her sister Silence, complaining about the lack of time keeping Reno had. Silence told her just to leave and that they could have a movie night of their own. She was half tempted to do that but decided to wait a little longer. She texted Roche to see where he was at. He replied he was heading out to the corkscrew tunnel for patrol. When 10 PM passed she packed up her things and headed for the door, furious. She could be a patient woman, but she was to tired and to pissed off to wait any longer. Besides who’s to say she wouldn’t be waiting all night!

Reno came running in through the door. He grinned spotting Kesta, she waited all this time!

“Hi sorry I’m la-” 

Kesta’s slap landed with sharp precision, she wasn’t entirely sure why she slapped him. He staggered a little and held his face frowning, looking at her he realised she was very angry and looking around the room he realised she was alone. He felt guilty all of a sudden realising, she had to wait for him. She had had no choice; everyone had left, and she was still unable to leave alone. 

“Err…” he said rubbing his cheek.

“Let’s just go!” She snapped.

Reno lived in the rather run-down area of sector 4. Tall apartment buildings with graffiti on the walls both inside and outside. Lights above them flickered as they climbed the stairs, Kesta almost fell over someone’s push bike they had left abandoned in the hall. The place wasn’t quiet either, music blared out the walls and she could hear a couple shouting. 

“Don’t you earn a lot to move out of here?” Kesta asked as she watched him unlock his front door.

“Yeah but what’s the point, I’m always working. I only come back here really to sleep, or to fuck some girl when we can’t go back to hers,” He replied kicking the door open.

His place wasn’t too bad. She was expecting either minimalistic fancy ass expensive crap or, after seeing the building, some run-down place. Instead it was an open plan, living dinning and kitchen. The furniture, though a little outdated, was clean. Two brown leather sofas positioned in front of a coffee table and a flat screened tv, the dining table was just a small square with two chairs. The Kitchen fridge had photos on it, a little dog eared but clear enough, and the sink had a few dirty dishes. A hallway lead off from the living from with four doors. He pointed at one.

“That’s the bathroom if you need it. Would you like a drink? I have beer, whisky, some wine Rude gave me for some reason or a coffee, water?” He asked dumping his keys in a bowl on a console table and kicked his shoes off. He felt around in his pockets for a good while.

“Hey… Did you see my Cigarettes back at the office?” he asked still digging deep into his jacket pocket.

“Err… Wine?” Kesta said a little out of place and passing right over his question.

He nodded heading for the kitchen still confused about his missing cigarettes. Kesta took off her shoes and perched at the edge of his sofa. She picked up a round coaster. It was a simple cork thing but felt good under her fingers. She slipped it into her pocket having liked the feeling of it. Reno walked over and went to place the wine down in front of her. He frowned not seeing a coaster and pulled one over placing her drink down. She gave a small smile. So, he was a coaster guy.

“Forgiven me then princess?” he asked sitting down next to her and leaning back, “Relax.” He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into a reclined position.

He picked up his phone when it buzzed, “Ah Rude’s bringing popcorn, he says we can pick. Now, you’re not into fluffy romance chick flicks are ya because I don’t own any of them. More like horror, or action movies.”

“Oh… Umm I don’t mind as long as they aren’t fluff chick flick movies, or contain evil scientists,” She replied, evil scientists hit to close to home for her.

“My kind of woman,” He said with a grin picking up the TV remote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh Reno What are you doing...   
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I've made sure its proof read.


	7. I need a one dance

Kesta felt more comfortable with Reno and Rude. They still didn’t fully treat her like one of the gang, but they definitely accepted her. They still only invited her to Movie nights, but it was something and she wasn’t expecting anything more from them. They were work colleagues after all, and she had tried to steal from them. Trust was slow to build, still she felt a bit out of place when they had been sent on an away mission for a week. She’d been left with Tseng and well, conversation was slow with him. He was all business, but she guessed she had to build trust with him to. 

Kesta was sat alone in the office one afternoon when Tseng had been called into a meeting with the VP. She rolled the pen on her table back and forth with her powers. Footsteps in the corridor made her stop and look up. A familiar shape darkened the doorway.

“Back already?” She asked.

“What did ya miss me?” Reno asked walking into the office with his signature smirk. 

“Not really,” she replied watching his long form as he draped himself across the sofa.

The silence that followed was uncomfortable. Out the corner of her eye she watched the redhead, he was laying across the sofa, feet resting on the armrest. One foot jiggled to music that must have been playing in his mind. Occasionally he let out a hummed tune. Didn’t he have paperwork to do or something?

“So… You’re a natural redhead?” she asked trying to make small talk to fill the silence.

Reno smirked lifting up his shirt revealing a red snail trail leading from his belly button. Kesta blushed heavily. 

“You could have just said yes!” She snapped.

“And miss the look on ya face princess…” 

Kesta huffed flopped onto her desk looking away from the antagonising man. Her phone buzzed and she snatched it up. Probably a little too fast as it caused Reno to raise his eyebrow. Her friends Nova and Rea had both messaged her asking if she was going out on Saturday. She sighed heavily putting the phone down in disappointment. It was no surprise; they must have wondered where she’d got to. She’d not seen them in months since she joined the Turk. She felt Reno loom over her like a dark cloud. 

“You not going to answer them?” He asked.

“No, it’s not like I can go anyway. You, Rude or Tseng would just drag me home,” she grumbled.

Reno rolled his eyes and grabbed her phone before she could put it away. He tapped away on her screen ignoring her outrage, quickly took a Selfie with her tapped some more and passed it back. She read the message.

 _Yes, I’m coming and I’m bringing a hot guy,_ Followed by the image. Kesta was about to shout at him in outrage when fast footsteps caught her attention. 

“Reno, Kesta I have a new mission for you,” with a swift move Tseng slid into his chair.

“Ahh come on, I’ve just got back from a mission!” Reno groaned. 

“Yes well, there’s only four of us and I have Rude doing bodyguard duty for the VP,” Tseng replied.

Reno slumped back on the sofa, much in the way of a spoilt child. It amused Kesta.  
“What’s the Job?” Kesta asked.

“The rivalry between Don Roth… as you call him, and Don Corneo is starting to become too much of a problem. We need intel so we can intervein,” Tseng replied.

“Ok… I’ll go steal his records,” Kesta stood and straightened her jacket.

“No, you and Reno are just intel gathering today,” Tseng replied.

“It’ll be a lot easier if I just steal from him.”

“And we need to not stir up trouble, if his records go missing it might cause an all-out war between the two. Which will cause a big problem for Shinra,” Tseng pointed out.

It was a good point, but Kesta’s hands were itching to steal. Her eye twitched a little bit and yet again fell on Tseng beautiful fountain pen. Reno’s hands landed on her shoulders.

“Our little thief misses her old ways. Don’t worry Boss we’ll get to it.”

* * *

“You’d have thought that the people here would just give us the information,” Reno grumbled pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it up.

Kesta sighed and rolled her eyes, how the hell would a top sider like Reno know anything about the working ways of the slums. 

“You know nothing about the Slums Reno. They don’t want to be snitches. Being a Snitch can cause trouble, even death,” Kesta said matter of factly.

Reno stopped walking. Kesta carried on walking for a few steps before stopping noticing he wasn’t following. She turned and looked at him. He looked pissed, anger flashing in his eyes. What has she said.

“I’m more of a fucking slum dweller than you are Kes! Talking as if you fucking know me. You’re nothing! Just a top side Rat playing Slum princess,” He snapped.

Kesta raised an eyebrow. So, he wanted to play who had a harder childhood. Well she wasn’t going to buy into the game. Living in a lab as an experiment vs slum child. She shook her head and carried on walking approaching a small urchin child. Sector 6 was full of them, despite the leaf house being a sector over. She crouched down. The small dirty girl reach out and tugged at her hair. Kesta pulled a Gil from her pocket. The Girls eyes lit up.

“Hey, what’s the whisper on the winds these days?” Kesta asked.

“Umm… Don Roth’s men have been spotted in Sector 7, there’s word of fights,” The girl whispered reaching out her small hands for the Gil.

Kesta gave the coin to her and watched as she girl shoved it deep into her pocket and stood. She ran fast towards a stall that would feed her for cheap. The Turk methods weren’t working today, well their soft methods. Kesta was sure if they kidnapped and tortured a few people it would work, but Tseng was right. Not only would that cause trouble for Shinra, it would hurt the people of the slums. It was unusual that Tseng was being soft for once, but she had a feeling it was probably a message coming higher up the chain. She needed to go stealth and that wasn’t something that she could do with Reno around.

Kesta looked towards Reno. He wasn’t paying attention. She slipped away from him, ducking into a clothing store and picked out a dress that was cut a little bit too above the knee for her taste. Still it suited Walled Market and that's what she needed. To blend in, go stealth. She left her tie in its place, grabbed a bag, and a hat before sneaking into the changing rooms. Balling her work clothing up she tucked them into a bag and ran out the door while the shop keeper was distracted. Kesta tripped landing face first onto the dusty street.

“Oh, are you alright?” a nearby woman asked helping her up.

Kesta brushed off her scuffed knees and dress. She rubbed at her cheek only successfully managing to rub the dirt in more. It didn't matter to much; she was in the slums after all. Though her knees stung and looked like they were bleeding.

“I'm fine. Just bruised my pride that's all,” Kesta said picking up her bag of clothing and pulling on her hat.

“Say your Sally's girl aren’t you? Your supposed to be helping Fay with the toffie apples down near the colosseum? You better get there quickly. When I saw her some Turks were sniffing around,” the woman said trying to help brush off more dirt from Kestas dress.

“Turks? What do they want?” Kesta asked.

“Oh, just trying to dig up information on Don Corneo doings. As if he does anything different. Always trying to think big. Still Fays always gossiping. Better to make sure her mouth stays shut lest she get herself into real trouble. Off ya go now,” the woman waved a dismissive hand. 

Kesta nodded and lopped off towards the Colosseum. She passed by Reno, who was now looking around swearing colourfully about the fact she had now gone missing. She spotted the Toffie apple vendor and approached. She lent on the stall and smiled.

“Hey Fay,” Kesta said. Fay looked at her suspiciously but Kesta couldn’t help but notice the look of panic under her eyes. Kesta knew her name, and so the woman thought that she must know Kesta but have forgotten her name.

“Hey,” Fay replied and popped more Toffie apples into their holders. 

Kesta plucked one out popped a Gil onto the counter and began to eat the sweet, sticky food.  
“It’s Crazy about the Don don’t you think? Years of Rivalry and now this?” Kesta said through a mouth full of apple.

“Yeah, an agreement! Its wild, don’t think it will last though. Don Roth wanting to take over topside. Pretty stupid huh! But if he does there’s nothing to stop Don Corneo taking over all the slums!” Fay blurted out. Wow this woman really was a Gossip. How much of what she’d just said was true, if it was Don Roth wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Don Corneo doesn’t have enough braincells to take over the slums,” Kesta muttered munching into her Toffee apple again. 

“Yeah, but he’s good with business. Now out of here before you scare away my customers,” Fay said.

Kesta nodded before grabbing another Toffee apple and replacing it with the stick of the one she had eaten. She slipped into a nearby pub and changed back into her normal clothing in the bathroom. dumping the dress and hat in the corner. 

Reno twisted and turned, walking back and forth along some streets calling out Kesta’s name. For fuck sake, if that girl’s been taken, he was going to get in real shit. His heart was starting to pound against his chest, what if the Don got her. That sick bastard had more of a rep than he did. He was panicking now. Running his hands through his hear as he turned his head and spotted her. A cold sweat crept down his back and his heart didn’t calm. Reno marched over to her fully intending to give her a piece of his mind. 

Kesta calmly held out the second Toffee apple out to him “Hungry?” She asked, “I also got quite a bit of information from the Toffee apple vendor.”

Disarmed Reno took the toffee apple from her, still glairing as he bit into it and listened as she relayed what she had heard. The news was not good.

* * *

Saturday couldn’t come soon enough for Kesta. The rest of that week had been filled with tension and stress. Shinra had upped the presence of Guards on the upper plates and the Turks patrols has also increased. All their away missions had been cancelled and the VP, Rufus, had been sent back to Junon. Tseng had stood for quite a while staring after the Helicopter after it had left, something Kesta had noted was unusual behaviour. 

But now she stood in her bedroom, her sister, Silence, watching as she popped her earrings in, all 7 of them. She normally only ever put in the two in her lobes. She was excited to see her friends again after so long. But then remembered with a cold chill, Reno had also invited himself. Kesta picked up her phone and quickly texted Rude asking if he was going. She let out a relieved breath when he confirmed he was, and that he’d try and keep Reno under control. She looked up at her sister. The tall thin woman with long white hair just sat staring. Her ice blue coloured eyes fixed on her sister.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come tonight?” Kesta signed to her.

Her sister shook her head and signed back “Hell no, after about 4 drinks I won’t understand a word you try and sign. Besides, you don’t need me to baby sit you.” 

Silence might be her younger sister, but she was a lot more mature. Her own abilities had caused her to mature quickly. Silence could dream walk, the ability to step into others dreams. And also, like Kesta she could find people. “I’ll watch from a distance and remind you of your embarrassments in the morning, by text,” Silence signed and chuckled. “Kes, I’ve been thinking about travelling. Going out and spreading deaf awareness to other larger towns as part of my job. But also, just travel. I can get the year off as a sabbatical.”

Kesta looked at her younger sister and suddenly felt a little panic. Her sister was growing up to fast. Well she was already grown up but Kesta couldn’t help feeling a large amount of protectiveness over her.  
“Alright, have you told mum?” Kesta signed back.

“Not yet, but go look you’re going to be late!”

Kesta made her way to the Wall Market pub and was pleased to find both her friends there already. She let out a sigh of relief and made her way to the table. Rea and Nova were her oldest friends, friends she’d known from the slums. Nova waved her over, sloshing her drink over her shoulder. 

“Oops, Sorry Elena…” she muttered noticing how the blond behind the bar glared at her.

Elena shook her head looked to Kesta as she walked over.  
“Tequila please Elena. Just give us the bottle and some shot glasses,” Kesta ordered. She took the bottle and glasses and sat down with her friends. 

“So… Where’s the hot guy!?” Rea cooed pulling a shot glass over to herself.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Kesta replied pouring her own shot out and necking it, she shuddered as the alcohol burnt her throat. 

“Hard day Kes?” Nova asked raising an eyebrow as the pink haired woman poured herself another shot and necked it.

“Could say that,” Kesta replied, necking a third.

Reno stubbed out his cigarette before elbowing Rude in the ribs grinning, “Don’t look so glum partner. We’ll just spend some time here before going over to the Honeybee Inn.” Rude just grunted and opened the door to the inn. He nodded to Elena, who turned and grabbed some glasses down rolling her eyes. She knew she was in for a rough night now the Turks arrived. Reno clapped Rude on the back grinned at Elena and plopped himself down on a seat next to Kesta. Rea dropped her shot glass, mouth unflatteringly wide open. Nova lent over and shut her mouth for her.

“Rea… You’re married,” Nova calmly stated.

“I can ogle!” Rea snapped back. 

Kesta snorted grinning as she poured out another shot of Tequila. Reno snatched the shot from her and necked it before slamming the glass down upside down. She looked up as Rude sat down and passed Reno a beer. Rea’s jaw yet again dropped open. Kesta picked up a beer mat and chucked it at her face. She laughed as Rea did a weird karate move in response.

“Kes… Who the fuck are these guys?” Nova asked leaning on the table. 

“My work colleagues…” Kesta grumbled in response glaring at Reno.

“You work with these guys!? How the fuck do you get anything done. My god. Nova we’re in the wrong profession, screw surgery let’s do whatever the fuck Kesta does!” Rea blurted out.

“Not unless the woman are just as pretty,” Nova stated waving her shot of Taquila around.

“I am the women,” Kesta replied.

“Oh… Well that’s unfortunate,” Nova knocked her drink back.

Reno looked Kesta up and down, eyes stopping on her cleavage, “Nah. I think the view pretty good.”  
The pink haired woman shoved her hand in his face trying to push him off the stool. He fought back only just managing to stay on his stool but knocked over his drink. 

“Oh, Kes now look what ya made me do!” he cried taking off his Jacket, “I’m getting another drink!”

“Sorry Rude,” Kesta muttered.

“It’s alright,” Rude replied pushing his glasses up his nose “Reno’s never been the type to think before speaking. How long have you three known each other?”

“Since Kesta arrived in Midgar. We were Fifteen at the time and well, she needed someone to watch out for her and teach her about stuff. We taught her everything, including maths,” Rea said holding her hand to her face.

“No… Don’t mention Maths!” Nova hissed.

“I just didn’t understand why I had to do it differently each time! Maths is Maths you can’t change that!” Kesta snapped.

“Kesta, that was years ago. Look just have your Sixth Tequila,” Nova said back passing her another drink.

Kesta glared at her knocking back the drink. She looked up as Reno returned with a large bottle of whisky and sat down beside her. He sipped his drink and grinned at her causing her to blush a little. Kesta looked away quickly and spotted something on the wall. She made a funny noise and pointed at the dart board on the wall.

“Nova whatsh that!” She hissed.

“Kes… That’s a Dart board. They installed it last week,” Reno said frowning at her “You never seen one before?”

She looked to each of them intern confused. Rea snapped her head around and glared at Nova. They began to argue about Kesta’s education, who was supposed to have taught her what and whose fault it was to have missed out darts in her education. 

“Guys… I’m not your child. Jusht… show me how to play,” Kesta mumbled standing and stumbling over a chair. 

“Woah… I think you’re a little drunk to be playing Darts, Rude help me over here,” Reno said getting up to drag Kesta back to the chair.

“Nah, I think this could be fun,” Rude said getting up and going to the darts board.

The four of them stood around the board writing up their names on the score board. Rea took up the Darts first and stood a good distance from the board. She chucked the Dart and Kesta watched as it landed in someone’s arm. The man screamed and looked at the Dart. 

“Whash the point of the Dart board if your shupposed to jusht cuck it at someonesh arm?” Kesta asked now really confused.

“DON’T WORRY I’M A STURGEON!’ Nova shouted slamming her drink on the table and running to the man’s side. 

“Whatsh a Sturgeon?” Kesta asked.

“A fish…” Rude replied sipping his whisky. 

Rea, embarrassed, passed the other Darts to Kesta. She swayed staring at the Darts. Reno stood behind her and gripped her arms instructing her how to throw the dart. Instinctively she used her powers to push on the dart slightly to keep is course. He laughed letting her go. She suddenly missed his touch. 

“Right, let’s make this interesting. A competition maybe?” Reno asked, “Looser has to buy the next round.”

* * *

“You’re a very drunk…” Reno said raising an eyebrow at Kesta as she lent on him as they excited the pub much later. Rea and Nova waved to her heading back towards Sector Seven to catch the night train.

“yeah well… you made ush to about 37 dartsh competition and Nova kept looshing, so your fault. I… I don’t hold my drink very well,” She slurred staggering. Reno held her up under her arms. 

“Reno… were you headed to now?” Rude asked.

“Ah I don’t know, need to visit my girls at the honeybee in,” Reno laughed standing back from Kesta. 

“Kesta?” Rude asked concerned as she staggered away from them.

“Don’t know… Might call Roshe, he’ll take me home,” Kesta mumbled pulling out her phone and focusing on it. 

Rude nodded and gestured for Reno to keep an eye on her. Reno frowned and shook his head irritated. The intense stare from Rude increased from over the top of his sunglasses. Reno sighed and waved his hand for Rude to leave. Kesta pressed at her phone screen and jumped as Reno’s phone rang. He answered his phone and held it to his head raising an eyebrow.

“Roshe?” Kesta slurred confused into her phone.

“No…” Reno replied.

“Reno?”

“Yep?”

“Can you take me home?”

Reno sighed and hung up his phone and walked over to her, he hooked his arm around her waist and straightened her up. She smiled up at him and he couldn’t help but laugh a little amused by the situation. He guessed he wouldn’t be visiting the girls that night. 

“Reno, you came for me! Look what I stole from the pub!” She pulled out a bottle opener from her bag.

“It’s a bottle opener…” Reno observed amused grinning. “You steal a lot, don’t you?”

Kesta stopped frowning at the bottle opener. She held it before her like it was a treasured prize before tucking it away and looking up at Reno. He smirked at her drunken state feeling suddenly very fond of her. His heart fluttered a little and he leant forward kissing her. Kesta blinked as he pulled away. A sudden wave of nausea rolled over her and she threw up. 

“Ahh… Great,” Reno grumbled rubbing her back, she’d thankfully missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i'd have a bit of fun with this chapter.  
> ALSO ELENA!  
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes (apart from the purposeful ones). I've made sure its proof read.


	8. What a Difference a Day Makes

Kesta woke. The first thing she felt was her head. Oh it was splitting. She groaned, shifting in the covers pulling them in closer and covering her head. They smelt… different? Kesta slowly opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room, wearing unfamiliar clothing. Sweatpants and a t-shirt with _‘My job is so secret even I don’t know what I’m doing’_ written on the front. _Who did I go home with?_ She thought trying to bring back memories of the previous nights drinking. She rubbed the heels of her hands on her face. Flashes of memory flooded her mind. Reno laughing, Rude also strangely laughing. A darts competition. Young Elena getting frustrated with flirty men. Rea and Nova taking the piss out of her. A kiss? Her eyes widened Reno had kissed her. 

She sat up in the strange bed rubbing her head. This strange room causing more panic than the kiss. Who’s place was this. Who the hell did she go home with! Kesta looked around for clues. A picture lay flat on the bedside table on the other side of the bed. Kesta reached over and picked the image up. And looked at the picture. It contained a young boy with bright red hair, probably 14, 13 with a small red-headed girl in his arms. She looked about 3 years old. A dark-haired woman had her hands-on the boys shoulder. It clicked… this boy was Reno… this was Reno’s flat. She’d gone home with Reno! 

Oh, she felt sick as the smell of cooking wafted through the air. She placed the picture down and climbed out the bed. A bowl was by the side she had slept in. Empty thankfully. She also noticed a lot of glasses littered around. Some with dregs of water in them. Kesta hurried to the window and opened it. She could just jump, jump out and go back home. But it was day light and she’d be seen. She’d have to face the music. Kesta slowly opened the door and saw Reno stood at a stove, hair loose, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She slipped out and ran silently for the bathroom.

Reno smirked putting eggs and toast on a two plates before walking over to the bathroom and knocking at the door, “Hey, when your done in there I have food.”

Kesta came out a few moment later clutching her top blushing and wondering what on earth they had gotten up to. Reno lent on a chair grinning at her, she looked awful, with a Dragged through a hedge backwards look. He pulled the chair out and tucked into his food when Kesta made her way over and also sat down. She just picked at her own food not making eye contact. 

“You were pretty good at Darts for someone who’s never played before,” he commented pushing his plate away after he finished. 

Kesta sighed pushing hers away having only eaten a little. She tried to make herself as small as possible still gripping what must have been Reno’s top. She had the sudden thought that he must have undressed her. She buried her head in her hands before looking up at him.  
“What… Did we do last night?” She asked not sure she wanted to hear the answer. 

Reno grinned and leaned back on his chair using his foot to balance the chair on two legs.  
“Well let’s see… You got very drunk, your friend, the blond one? Rea stabbed a guy with dart. And your other friend Nova? Tried to convince the same guy he needed stitches. You kept winning at Darts, Nova kept loosing and buying us drinks. You called my mobile thinking I was Roche. I took you home gave you some PJ’s…. Helped you dress and made sure you didn’t choke in the night,” He relayed to her.

 _Oh God… He’s seen me naked!_ She thought burring her head into her hands. She also noticed he’d left out the kiss. “So… Nothing happened between us, other than you … undressing me? We didn’t… have sex?” She asked embarrassed.

“Nope, why ya want to?” Reno’s chair slammed down onto all fours and he leaned forward with a cocky smile. 

Kesta blinked a few times then shook her head “No, no! Is that all you think about?” she groaned before holding her head. Shaking her head was a mistake.

“Sometimes. Now come on get dressed we’re late for work,” He said slurping his coffee and getting up.

* * *

Kesta popped two paracetamol into her mouth and drank a large gulp of coffee. The Shinra pharmacy laughed at her when she asked for restorative potions for a hangover. She groaned, willing for the hangover to fade. Finally alone, she’d decided to turn the lights off. Footsteps in the corridor outside made her look up. She winced as the lights were turned back on again, Tsengs confused look turned to understanding when he looked at her. He’d seen quite a few hangovers in the past, had even experienced one himself once. Reno chuckled and ruffled her hair. 

“We have the fun job of bringing this guy in,” Reno placed a picture on the table. 

Kesta groaned and picked it up looking at the beefy man. She recognised the guy as being one of Don Roth’s group. Zain, she knew the guy well. He was her main contact for Don Roth’s group and had often approached her when the Don needed her skills.  
“Why do we need to bring Zain in?” She asked putting his picture down and shutting her eyes.

She stepped into the void as easily as breathing, finding the man were he usually was. Sector 3 slums, in the Demons gate. Don Roth’s personal bar. 

“Well… He’s Don Roth’s right-hand man. We need information. Why, is he an old Boyfriend of yours?” He asked leaning on the table. 

She snorted and looked at him “No, he wished. He’ll be in the Demon’s gate pub sector 3. He usually is.” 

Reno nodded grinning, “Come on then,” He said smacking her arm. She groaned and smacking him back.

The Helicopter was awful. The constant thump, thump, thump of the blades drilled into her head. She groaned clutching the head piece tighter to her ears glaring at Reno. She was convinced he’d purposefully picked up one of the older helicopters that didn’t have specialist sound proofing. 

“You alright babe?” He asked a little more sympathetic. 

She shot him a glare back, “Stop looking at me like that!”

“Like what?” 

“Like you’ve seen me Naked!” Kesta snarled.

“Hey if it’s any consolation I would have left you to it, but ya tried to put my slacks on ya head still fully dressed!” Reno snapped back.

This was the worst day ever, she just laughed at the situation which caused Reno to raise an eyebrow and glance at her out the corner of his eye. She flicked open her phone and for a few seconds he saw that she’d changed the background on her mobile to one of him and her together. It brought a sly smile to his lips. 

“Down we go…” He muttered flicking a few switches as he made the copter descend.

The landed on the Helipad at the maintenance area for the sectors pillar. It wasn’t uncommon for helicopters to land there so didn’t cause to much attention. Kesta was thankful that the ride was over and climbed gingerly out of the copter following Reno. He dismissed the Guards knowing they’d attract unwanted attention in this sector. The earth crunched beneath her shoes as they turned onto the track towards the slums. The vendors shouting out their wares as they came closer to the centre of sector 3 slums cut through Kesta like a knife causing her headache to throb louder. People stared at them as they walked passed, uniform making it obvious who they were. The stares always unsettled her a little but today, well today she didn’t care much for it. 

The control Don Roth had on these slums was more obvious that what Don Corneo had on sector 6. His men were dotted everywhere flexing their muscles and watching the Turks as they walked passed. The civilians were suddenly disappearing from the streets. Children behind hurried inside by their parents as if expecting a fight. She’d been in sector 3 slums many times before, but not since she’d been forced to Join the Turks. Kesta glanced at Reno and was relieved to find him relaxed. Kesta spotted the Demons Gate pub before Reno did. It wasn’t an obvious establishment and so was easy to miss, unless of course you were looking for it. She tugged on Reno’s jacket and pointed. 

“One drink before we head back?” he asked his cocky attitude on full display. Reno sometimes acted like he was invincible, which was stupid for an area like this.

He pulled out his baton thumb over the activation button and kicked open the door walking in as if he owned the place. Another stupid move. The men inside reacted swiftly bringing out weapons. A beefy looking man got up from the bar. His hair was cut into short back and sides, the longer top bit slicked back into bun. His goatee was neatly shaved to an obvious stubble. 

“Relax we just want to talk…” Reno hissed. 

“With a display like that, I don’t think so,” The man replied drawing a gun.

“Quit it Zain we know your all bark and no bite,” Kesta hissed stepping around Reno. 

Zain waved his hand for his men to stand down, he placed his gun back into his holster and walked up towards Kesta.  
“Well, well. The little Assassin thief? Kesta, since when did you fall so far from grace. We did wonder what became of you when you vanished off of the streets. I miss our nights tumbling between the bedsheets,” he said taking her chin in his hands. 

Reno tensed, hand gripping his baton tighter as he watched. Anger boiling in his brain. The very idea that Kesta would fall into bed with that creep.

“That was one-time Zain. A mistake I’d actually forgotten seen as it wasn’t very memorable. Thanks for reminding me of that horrible night,” Kesta growled back knocking his hand free. 

Zain’s face fell a little. His men laughed behind him causing his pride to be visibly wounded. He rallied as quickly and took on his a typical alfa male stance, folding his arms and standing taller. He smirked, though it wasn’t nearly as charming as Reno’s. Kesta itched to steal something, anything. Her hands twitched slightly.

“Why are you here?” He asked.

“Like I said we want to talk,” Reno said through gritted teeth.

“We want you to come in with us. You’ve been scouted to be a potential SOLDIER, your dream come true if I remember rightly?” Kesta suddenly blurted out. 

Reno’s eyes widened a fraction, the sudden lie caught him out only for a second. He shifted a little to a slightly more relaxed stance. The girl had a plan, she knew these men better, a little too well. He had to trust she knew what she was doing. 

“Is that so… Alright. I’ll go with you. On one condition,” Zain said grinning “Kesta, you must interview me.”

Kesta rolled her eyes “whatever, come lets go.”

* * *

Kesta was glad when Tseng sent her to check up on Aerith. The hangover was slowly fading by the afternoon, but she still felt fuzzy. Never again was she going to drink that much. That was a damned lie. Kesta looked up at the doors of the church and pushed open the door. Aerith was sat by her flowers looking up at the hole in the ceiling. She had told Kesta about a SOLDIER named Zack who had fallen through that roof. She found it hard to believe that anyone would have survived a fall like that. Aerith looked up hearing her footsteps on the floor.

“How do you keep finding me?” Aerith asked with a laugh in her voice.

“Ahh that’s classified,” Kesta replied chuckling half-heartedly.

“Oh… you’re no fun,” Aerith muttered standing “You look weird.”

“Thanks! Right back at ya!” Kes mumbled sitting down on a spare bench. Aerith stepped over and looked down, hands on her hips. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” Aerith replied. 

“I’m just a bit hungover Aerith,” Kesta replied.

“Ah well, I have just the thing then, come on. We’re going top side and you’re going to help me sell these,” Aerith stood and handed Kesta a basket of flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regret! Much Regret from Kesta!  
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes (apart from the purposeful ones).  
> I've made sure its proof read.


	9. Are you Afraid of the Dark

Reno rubbed his sore chest; the cuts were deep and probably needed stitches plus his arm was definitely broken. It hurt like shit! He’d spent so long away from the Slums he’d forgotten how dangerous it could be, so when Hojo had asked for a selection of the different things that lived down there, he’d laughed. He thought it be easy and turned down Rude’s offer of assistance. He wasn’t laughing now. He probably should go to the infirmary, but that idea didn’t appeal to him. Well he’d have to go anyway. Then after, he’d go annoy Kes to cheer himself up. Grinning he pushed himself off of the granite walls of their office and started walking towards the lift.

Clicking the button, he jumped at the doors opened and Scarlet stood before him. He stepped in beside her and went to click the button for the infirmary. She batted his hand away and clicked the button for her apartment.

“You look like shit Sinclair,’ she said with that small sexy smile he liked so much but today he wasn’t in the mood to fuck. She slid her hand down over his crotch whispering into his ear, “would you like me to make you feel better.”

“No not now Scarlet,” He growled pushing her back and reaching for the keypad again “I’m not in the mood. We can fuck later alright!”

“Oh, but I am, and you do owe me,” She said pushing his hand away again. She pressed a sharp painted nail into his open wound causing him to flinch in pain, “and if I want to go, we go!”

“You don’t own me!” Reno snarled back pushing her back.

She grasped his broken arm and twisted, sharp pain shot up it like lightning, tears came to his eyes and he was forced to kneel grunting as the two ends of the bone grated together. 

“Oh, but I think I do Turk. You see, I’ve read your file. It’s not such a clean record is it and it be so easy  
just to get rid of you. I know Hojo’s always looking for something fun to do with spare parts. I wonder what he’d do with your body,” She hissed twisting his arm just a little bit more causing him to jerk in pain. Sweat trickled down his brow. This bitch was crazy! She stared down at him as he snarled up at her, lips parting into a toothy smile. The treat was so real. Scarlet was a director. His face slacked and he looked down.

“So Turk, when I say jump you jump got it!” She twisted some more getting a small gasp of pain out of him, “Got it…” her voice cold as ice.

“Y-Yes,” he grunted.

She let go of his arm “Get up!” 

Reno staggered to his feet as the lift door pinged and followed her out towards her office apartment.

* * *

Kesta sat on Reno’s sofa twitching her foot. He should have been back by now. In fact, someone should have been in the office. Why was she always in this office alone! Her hands itched to steal something. Her eyes locked on Tseng’s pen. So sleek and delicately designed. Now was her chance. Kesta got to her feet and headed for the desk, she slipped the fountain pen into her pocket and replaced it with a rats tail. The rats tail was still good to write with. Her phone buzzed with a company email

 _Reports of items going missing have increased in the last few months. Please ensure all your belongings and important documents are sealed away…_ Kesta snorted and deleted the email.

She was relaxed back on the sofa again when Reno walked in, healed but still looking worse for wear, blood still splattered on his clothing. Kesta knew that look in his eye, anger, hatred. She shifted from his sofa and sat down in a chair nearby. Reno said nothing as he sat on the sofa, so quiet. Kesta lent on the back of the chair watching him. 

“Was the mission bad?” She asked softly.

He looked up at her, eyes so hollow. “The mission was fine,” He replied voice empty. 

“What’s wrong Reno?” 

He just stared at her for a short time, taking a breath and opening his mouth to speak.

“Reno, Kesta. It’s your turn to interview Zain. He says he won’t talk unless it’s to Kesta,” Tseng announced as him and Rude walked into the office. 

Kesta whipped her head around and pushed her pink hair from her eyes. Of course, the twat would say that. She heard Reno get up from the sofa and head for the door in silence. Kesta frowned and followed. 

Tseng laid out some paper and grabbed his pen. He went to write and frowned; the texture was wrong. Looking at his hand he dropped the rats tail and stood looking around his desk. 

“Reno… Reno! Wait!” Kesta hissed as he stepped into the lift, leaving her behind. 

He clicked a button to hold the lift as she approached. She smiled up at Reno, but he just looked forward. Kesta frowned and reached out to touch his shoulder. He flinched and pulled away. 

“Reno? what’s wrong talk to me…”

“Just shut up Kesta, we aren’t friends,” He snapped.

She pulled away from him hurt but his comment. She snorted, just when she thought she could settle into this job. Well fine then if he was going to be like that. The door opened and she stepped out following a guard to the interview room. Zain sat inside legs wide open, foot tapping on the floor. She smirked and opened the door walking towards him. She straightened her tie and sat down in front of him. Not looking up when Reno silently entered. 

“So, you won’t talk?” She asked cocking her head to one side slightly. 

“You lied to me…” He hissed. 

“Yep.”

“Hahaha, you sly little bitch. Then I shouldn’t be shocked. You’re a liar by trade, little pink Thief. You should have just agreed to go on the books. You’re marked, you hear me! You’re marked!” He shouted.

Kesta heard Reno move drawing his baton and clicking the button. The electric Materia buzzed. Kesta made no move, she just stared at Zain. 

“Oh… What does that mean?” she asked. 

“You’re dead!”

Kesta slowly stood placing her hands on the table, using her powers to pull him ever so slightly towards her. Eyes glowing.

“Oh? And who’s going to kill me? You?”

He laughed “No, I’m stuck here bitch. But I am Don Roth’s right-hand man. So… it’ll be his men.”

“I’d like to see them try,” She hissed letting him go. She stood and left the room. 

“It’s a crying shame Kessy! You were so good in bed! I’d have fucked you again you know!”

Kesta froze in place, eyes narrowing, this must not register on an emotional level. 

“Though you always did have slim pickings, bet you haven’t had a good poking in three years!”

Kesta spun round walking back over to the table she pulled a pen from her pocket, grabbed Zain’s hand and slammed the pen into his hand. He cried out as it punctured his skin and nailed his hand to the table. She grinned, leaning forward using her powers ever so slightly to pull his shirt, so his body lent forward towards hers. 

“I’m not playing your games Zain, if you provoke me, I will deal more pain. Your threats don’t scare me either, I’ve been through horrors you wouldn’t even want to dream of. It would be so easy just to kill you but, heck if I was allowed to kill you, I’d probably make it slow. So, you’re going to be a good little boy and talk,” She snarled pulling on the pen. He cried out again trying to reach her hand with his other chained one. Kesta yanked it free and dropped it on the table before walking out the room again.

“Kes!” Reno reached out to grab her arm.

She spun looked at him “He’s not going to talk. I’m sure Tseng will have plans to get him to squeal.”

His eyes had their sparkle back. He smiled a little. Tseng would probably send him in alone. 

“Yeah, we’ll have him singing like a bird in no time,” He said, he noticed her fold her arms and sigh. “Hey, you’re not worried about what he said are ya?” 

“Oh, now you care how I feel? Is this some kind of game to you? You truly are an ass Sinclair! Just fucking leave me alone!” She snapped leaving him standing alone.

* * *

Kesta had learnt that Reno managed to gather some information from Zain that afternoon. Torture no doubt. He had said that the rumours were true, Don Roth wanted to take over topside. A curfew was placed on the topside plates, much to the complaint from the residents, but Shinra used Avalanche rebels as an excuse. Not wanting to cause more problems and unrest in the population.

Kesta curled up on her sofa reading and dozing fitfully. She hadn’t bothered to get changed not feeling quite ready to attempt to go to bed. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had been a little shaken by what Zain had said. She received a message on her phone and clicked it on. With a smile she saw it was from Silence. 

_Told mother, she’s happy for me. I’m planning now_

Kesta smiled and replied with a smile emoji. She yawned and folded the book closed placing it down on the coffee table before stretching out and shutting her eyes.

Smoke was the first think Kesta notice, or at least the smell of it. Thick heavy and clawing at her throat. She woke coughing. The smoke was thick rolling across the ceiling. A glow came from her bedroom as the fire burned freely. Kesta knelt on the floor frozen in fear. Her mind flashed to the past.

Burning heat, fire used as a punishment for ignoring the instructions given to her. White coats, smell of bleached walls. Living without a name. 

Shouts roused her from her past. She coughed, choking on the thick black smoke. The fire was spreading from her bedroom now. Kesta grabbed her cloak wrapping it around her mouth and nose to protect her as she ran for the front door. The smoke was getting thicker as she burst out the door. Her neighbours were panicking, phones clapped to their ears. A man helped Kesta away from the house sitting her down as another ran over with a glass of water. She turned eyes streaming with tears and looked at her home. Written across the walls was the words.

_Die Shinra’s little lap dog bitch!_

She clasped a hand to her mouth. They had set fire to her home. Lights and sirens echoed down the road and it wasn’t long until water was being fired towards her now ruined home. She had nothing but the clothing on her back and her motorbike. The fire department advised they’d find the source of the fire and took her phone number. The man who had helped her out squeezed her shoulder softly. “Do you have anywhere to go?” He asked concerned. She thought of her mother’s house, but if she went there maybe Don Roth’s men would follow. She had nowhere to go… apart from Reno’s and she didn’t really want to go there. She’d go to Roche’s, but he lived in Shinra HQ, SOLDIER barracks. Well she had no choice.

“Yeah, I have somewhere I can stay,” Kesta muttered pulling her keys from her pocket. 

She sighed, knowing she’d have to tell Tseng what had happened to her home. Kesta pulled her goggles from her pocket and slipped them on before throwing her leg over her Kawasaki Ninja H2. She started the engine and headed for sector 4.

* * *

Reno relaxed back on his sofa topless with a beer in his hand. He rested his feet on his coffee table and clicked on his TV with a the remote. Flicking through the channels before landing on some random action film. He felt restless about the day’s events. He’d hurt Kesta’s feelings and for some reason this bothered him. This bothered him a lot. Nah it was stupid, Kesta would just sulk and then forgive him. He didn’t need to care.

“Stupid,” he muttered to himself.

A knock came at the door. Reno turned the telly up ignoring the knocking. When it didn’t stop, he switched off the sound and got up, slamming his beer on the coffee table.

“For god sake! When someone doesn’t answer the door, it means they don’t want to yo!” He snapped wrenching open the door.

Kesta looked up at him, face and hair smudged with black. She stank of smoke. The tasselled cloak he’d first seen her in wrapped around her shoulders. Reno stepped back confused and alarmed. Kesta blushed a little seeing he was topless, eyes narrowing in on the red flame tattoo sleeve he had on his forearm. She then looked away rubbing her arm.

“Can I… come in?” she asked. 

“Errm… Yeah,” He stands to the side and slowly shuts the door behind him “Kes, your covered in soot, and you smell like smoke! What happened?” 

“My home, it was burnt down. I’m sorry I didn’t have anywhere else to go,” Kesta replied, she slipped her shoes off. 

“What do ya mean it burnt down?” Reno asked.

Kesta walked over and sat down on the sofa, suddenly feeling very tired, “They burnt it down, my house.” Reno perched on the coffee table in front of her.  
“Don Roth’s men?” He asked.

She nodded “I think so. I didn’t have anywhere else to go. I didn’t want to risk going back to my mothers.”  
Reno’s heart fluttered a little as he looked at her. He scowled annoyed, why did he feel like this. This was Kesta, she was one of the lads so to speak. A friend, a friend who needed his help now. 

“Why don’t ya stay with me,” Reno said, “I have a spare room, it has a bed.”

“Just for the night, I guess. I’ll have to talk to Tseng in the morning, get a place to stay until my home is rebuilt,” Kesta pulled her tasselled cloak tighter around her shoulders, feeling awkward.

Reno ran his hand through his hair and stood, she had nothing. He turned looking towards the spare room, he’d have to make up the bed as well, “Err… why don’t ya have a umm, bath. I’ll make up the bed and lend you something to wear tonight. Tomorrow we can call the tailors in sector 8, order you a new uniform. Well I guess you’ll have to buy new everything.”

Kesta nodded slowly and stood holding the cloak tighter. She had nothing now. Kesta sniffed back tears, how was she going to explain this to Amisi. Reno stopped in the doorway of her room and watched her.

“What is that cape thing anyway?”

“Oh… My night cloak. It helps disguise me in the dark,” She explained spinning “Reno… Should I have given up my family like Tseng and Rude? I mean I thought seeing as you still have a last name, and in the records there’s Vincent Valentine and Emma, both didn’t exile themselves from their families.”

“My family are dead Kes… and I don’t think ya have much to worry about. First of Amisi looks nothing like you and neither do any of your sisters. I mean ya mums black and so are Lin and Sal. Even Silence looks somewhat different to you. No one’s going to make that connection to them. I really wouldn’t worry about it.” He saw her relax a little. 

“Why do you have a spare bed? Did you used to have a housemate?” 

“Nah, it’s for the other Turks. Well just Rude now. In case we had to leave early in the morning, got back late from a mission or just a late night up. It’s just kind of there. Been used only a few times.”

She passed Reno her cape before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door. No lock, she remembered. Her hands shook, she needed to steal something, anything. She shoved Reno’s soap dispenser in her pocket and left Tseng’s Pen in its place. The soap dispenser was much more useful than the fountain pain. 

Kesta sat in the bath feeling a little weird. She stared at the walls of Reno’s bathroom. The warm water wasn’t doing much to ease her worries. Her heart fluttered when she heard footsteps walk past the bathroom door. She sunk lower into the water, black soot floating off her skin. She sunk lower into the bath, reminding herself she was in Reno’s apartment, in Reno’s bath and Reno was her superior. Her boss. His family was dead? That little girl was dead. Sudden sorrow hit her like a punch in the gut. She jumped as a knock came at the door.

“Kes, I’ve left Cloths, for tonight on your bed and I’ve left a message with the Tailor in Sector 8,” Reno called through the door “You know… You could always live with me. I mean, if you're worried. I have the spare room, and it would be kinda nice to have company.”

Kesta poked her head over the rim of the bath, “I… I couldn’t put you out like that. Besides wouldn’t you get irritated by having me around and what if you bring a girl back to the flat?”

“We’ll have rules? Like what if you bring a guy back,” His eyes narrowed a little. 

“Trust me I won’t. Men aren’t really attracted to me. Rea says it’s because I’m a dangerous woman. I’ve only been with five guys,” Kesta muttered, sinking lower into the water so only her eyes and nose were above. She blushed heavily. Why was she admitting this to Reno of all people.

“Five! Oh Kes…” Reno honestly didn’t know how to feel about this, on one hand he couldn’t understand why she’d only had five sexual partners. The girl was a catch. And on the other hand, he was kind of glad she said she wasn’t going to bring men back to the flat. The idea made his gut twist. But sex to him was just something that happened. He knew some people saw it as special, but he didn’t. He had a reputation for a reason. 

“Well, I’m going to bed. See you in the morning?”

“Yeah, night Reno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slowly backs away and slams bunker door*  
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I've made sure its proof read.


	10. Free Falling

Kesta’s dreams that night were filled with fire. She was a child again, standing before a burning wreckage of a Laboratory in the snow. Dressed in only a thin white dress. The heat of the flames melting the snow on the ground. Her eyes were wide with fear, all she had known was the white walls of that building for twelve years. 

“You’ve been dreaming of the past a lot recently,” the words appeared before Kesta. Burned into the air like fire. She turned and saw her sister stood before her in an overly large baggy jumper and shorts.

“I can’t help it,” Kesta signed to her. “You’re leaving and we’ve never been apart. Not that I don’t want you to go. It’s just change has woken up the past it seems.”

“That and the fire at your home,” the words burned into the space between them. 

“Yeah, please don’t tell mum. I want to tell her. I don’t want her to panic,” Kesta replied.

Silence looked to the sky. She could see something Kesta couldn’t “Day light is coming, you’ll wake soon. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The words faded along with the world around her. 

Kesta woke wrapped up in the blankets in Reno’s spare bed. The double bed was surprisingly comfortable and the room, although sparse, was decorated lightly. She stretched and climbed out of bed. That morning Reno cooked breakfast again, something simple. Eggs, bacon, and toast. After he gave her one of his shirts, which was way too big and tried to offer her a spare pare of trousers. 

“Reno… They won’t fit me. Unlike you, I have an ass. Just give me some tracksuit bottoms like you did for me to sleep in. It’s only to wear to Sector 8 after all.”

She looked comical wearing the baggy loose white, buttoned up, shirt and tracksuit bottoms. She had to roll up the trouser bottoms a number of times. Reno offered to drive them to Sector 8 instead of using her bike. She agreed. Riding the Kawaski ninja wouldn’t be sensible in trousers that were to long for her. Once she had got her new suit and shoe’s she felt more comfortable. The man had been horrified when she told him what happened to her suite. She directed her spares to be sent to Reno’s flat apartment. As she had nowhere else at the moment for them to go. Kesta smiled at Reno once she got back in his car.

“Had any more thoughts of coming to live with me?” He asked glancing at her. 

“Hu? No Reno. I just don’t think it be a good idea. I’ll only piss you off like yesterday,” She said. Kesta shifted uncomfortably in the seat. This wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have with him. He had really hurt her Yesterday.

“What do you mean piss me off?” He asked confused.

“When you said we weren’t friends,” She replied.

Reno turned and looked at her. His eyes flickered back to the road. His mind went through that day hovering over the uncomfortable memory of Scarlet. He grit his teeth painfully hard.

“I’m sorry I said that. It was a rough morning,” He sighed, running his hand through his hair, “we are friends. Even if you did smack me in the bullocks when we first met.”

Kesta chuckled a little relaxing again. 

“Hey, tell me. Why was Tseng’s pen in the bathroom this morning. And where did my soap go?” he asked frowning. 

“Don’t know…” Kesta replied in a small voice. 

Reno raised an eyebrow “This problem you mentioned a while back, is it to do with stealing?” he asked singling to come off the ring road and head towards sector 0. 

“I prefer the term… trading,” Kesta replied amusement in her voice.

* * *

Tseng listened as she explained what had happened to her home. He frowned leaning on his desk. Tseng rubbed his chin and stood, rounding the desk and sitting down at his computer. He typed into his PC. The screen behind him flashed into life showing her street the night of the fire. The CCTV flickered but showed no signs of movement. Don Roth was getting to brave. Chancing going up top to burn someone’s home down was either very stupid or bold. Kesta looked a little shaken, she shuddered and hugged her arms a little. 

“Have you a place to stay?” Tseng asked.

“Umm, I was going to go stay with a friend. I stayed at Reno’s last night,” Kesta said softly.

“I offered for her to move in with me permanently,” Reno interjected.

Tseng raised an eyebrow; he wasn’t overly sure that Reno was fond of Kesta. They always seemed to have heated arguments. He sighed heavily unable to find any details that could help them pinpoint which one of Don Roth’s men had been the one to attack Kesta’s home.

“That might be a good idea, we know it’s Don Roth’s group, but we don’t know who. If you live with another of our group, then we know you are protected, if they are targeting you specifically that is. It’s up to you of course,” Tseng said in his calm voice. 

He lent back from the PC and looked at Kesta as she thought over the idea. She looked a little uncomfortable. 

“I’m going to take that as not having a choice. Reno, looks like you have a new flatmate,” Kesta said with a sigh in her voice. 

“Well you don’t have to say it like that,” Reno grumbled.

Kesta had help from her sisters to buy everything she needed. She felt penniless after she was finished getting basically new everything. Now she stood in her new ‘room’ feeling a little shell shocked. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Her hands twitched to steal something. Kesta pulled out the little Chocobo ornament she had taken from a shop. She’d traded an interesting keychain for it. She placed it by her bedside and sat down on the soft sheets. 

“Knock, knock.”

Reno stepped through the door, hands tucked into his pocket as he lent on the door frame. He smirked, having won the battle to move her in. He wasn’t quite sure why it was so important for him to have her move in. Kesta turned slightly on the bed, she smiled a little at Reno.

“Just thinking, nothing important. Just a bit out of it really,” she said biting her nails.

“Well, let’s get takeout and sit and watch movies,” he said, eyes bright. 

Kesta relaxed on the sofa in her new Pj’s. A long grey top and shorts. She had pulled on a pair of fluffy socks. She still felt really weird, now living with her superior. Reno frowned stretching out lazily on the sofa, topless as usual, the red fire tattoo showing so clear on the pale skin on his arm. Kesta curled up tighter at one end of the sofa, feeling drained from the exhaustion of the day. Her eyes kept flickering closed as the movie played out before her. She wasn’t even really paying attention to that. Reno’s eyes shifted to Kesta’s form and he noticed she’d fallen asleep. His heart fluttered a little, he suddenly felt like he was actually home. Having a roommate was good for him after all. Reno sighed and clicked off the TV. 

“Alright then Kes, bedtime it is,” He said and picked her up.

She was dead weight in his arms as he carried her back to her room. It suddenly brought him back to the time he’d done the same before when she’d been drunk. He’d kissed her that night, though he wasn’t totally sure why. He’d just felt a rush of warmth towards her, a fondness he’d never felt for a woman before. Sex was sex, he’d had so much sex with women, he’d felt nothing but lust for the women he’d fucked. No, he felt nothing like that for Kes, just warmth, she was a friend. He lay her on her bed and kissed her head smiling. He sighed and shut her door before laying down in his own bed.

Reno didn’t want to sleep, he hated sleep. Drifting off meant his mind was not in his control. They had been trained so well to deal with the kind of work he had to do. He had not been trained for…. Scarlet. He grit his teeth and rolled over onto his side. 

He woke in the morning, still just as exhausted as the day before. He had been right; sleep had been difficult to come by. Reno flicked on the shower and kicked off his loose trousers and boxers, stepping into the warmth of the shower. He sighed running his hands through his hair as the water soaked him. He jumped hearing the bathroom door open.

“Hey Kes… occupied,” he said thinking maybe she was still half asleep.

Kesta grunted and grabbed her toothbrush squeezing tooth paste onto it. She stared into the mirror as she brushed her teeth.

“KES, I SAID OCCUPIED!” Reno snapped from behind the shower curtain. 

“I can see that,” Kes said waving her toothbrush at the shower.

Reno poked his head around the shower curtain, eyebrows in a strong frown “GET OUT!” he snapped. Kesta raised an eyebrow at him and spat tooth paste into the sink. “What’s the problem?” She asked. 

“I’m SHOWERING here!” Reno hissed.

“So! You’ve seen me naked!” Kesta replied turning and continuing to brush her teeth, “Nice tattoo’s by the way. I like the Rose and Gun on your hip.”

Reno growled and pulled the curtain across again, his peaceful morning shower ruined by his new flatmate. He hadn’t realised that his life would be turned upside down in quite unusual ways. One morning a week later he came home after a night mission, to find candles, freaking candles, on his coffee table. 

“Kes… What the hell?” he asked holding up the candle.

“Oh yeah! I traded them for the ash tray that used to be there,” Kesta pouring herself a cup of tea. She frowned at his expression. “What?”

“We need to get this problem of your sorted, before I lose all of my things!” He said putting the candle down. He went to light himself a cigarette then remembered his ashtray was gone. Instead he shoved some gum in his mouth and chewed frustrated. 

“A trade is fair though,” Kesta said sitting down on the sofa and munching her toast. 

“It’s only fair when the item your trading for another item is yours to begin with!” Reno stated sitting down next to her and leaning on his arm. “Listen I’m going out tonight if we’re not called into work. I might pull a bird and bring her home so...”

Kesta stared blankly for a moment before comprehension dawned on her. She suddenly understood what he was getting at. She swallowed down bitter taste of jealousy. She’d been so used to having Reno to herself. She’d forgotten he was a bit of a player.

“Guess you’re going to the Honeybee inn?” she asked a hint of coldness in her voice.

“Nah, just a night out. Don’t fancy paying a fortune to see them ferret around in those skimpy outfits tonight. As easy as they are when you pay a high price,” he said smirking. 

Kesta’s mouth opened in shock, she shook her head sighing. “I don’t have time for this kind of talk, I have to go to work,” she grumbled getting up and leaving him on the sofa. 

Reno yawned confused by her reaction before letting his head flop back and falling asleep. Kes came back in the room half an hour later and slipped his goggles off, hanging them around her own neck and leaving a cat collar on his chest. It was a red one so he could appreciate it. 

Reno didn’t see her for the rest of the day or evening, knowing she had his goggles and hoping she hadn’t ‘traded’ them. He had managed to score that night, a lovely blond girl, whose name he’d forgotten. Tina? Tessa? Something with a T. She giggled running her hand up his chest as he unlocked his door. It was dark inside so Kesta must have gone to bed. Reno shut the door behind him when the girl screamed. Reno spun round to see a wide pare of glowing pink eyes, and a pink halo effect outlining someone.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Reno cried out and switched on the light.

Kesta blinked sleepily into the light, clutching a box of cereal and a spoon. She stood in her long grey PJ top and shots, his goggles around her neck. “Reno… Warn me before you turn on the light,” She grumbled. Reno stared at her in disbelieve, he could have sworn the spoon was hoovering, but blinked a few times he saw it was in her hand. He looked around the kitchen checking for a pink light. 

“Reeno baby, who is this girl?” Tammy or Tanya wined. 

“She’s my house mate, don’t worry she won’t disturb us. Now… I’ll take you to my room and get you on your back,” He growled softly taking her in his arms. “Kes I want my goggles back!”

The girl giggled pressing her hand to Reno’s chest. Kesta narrowed her eyes irritated by this scene unfolding before her. She rolled her eyes putting the box of cereal back on the side and walked to her room shutting the door. 

“Your housemates weird…”

“Nah she’s just unusual.”

* * *

Kesta clamped her hands over her ears to the noises coming from Reno’s bedroom. The walls weren’t exactly thin, but they weren’t exactly quiet. She growled rolling over grabbing her night cape and opening the window. She spent the night down in the slums, watching over Don Roth’s men, she didn’t return until morning, just before dawn, exhausted. Her phone alarm went off and she smacked it off. Hanging up her night cape she dragged herself out her room and walked into a doorway taped up by HAZARD tape.

Reno cackled from the lounge. Hand banging on the table, tears of laughter running down his face. 

“Oh… So, you think this is funny?” She asks ripping the tape free and shoving it in the bin.

“Fucking hilarious!” Reno snapped before continuing to eat his cereal, “Ya look like shit Kes,” he said waving his spoon around.

“I didn’t sleep,” Kesta replied unamused.

“Ah… Sorry, we err got a little loud last night. She’s gone now though,” Reno said with a sly grin. He frowned at the expression on her face and suddenly felt guilty. Guilty! It was his house and his business! If he wanted to fuck a girl senseless in his home he could, Kesta would just have to get used to it. “Ya going to have to get used to it yo.” 

Kesta sucked the inside of her cheek and use her powers to switch the kettle on, she suddenly blushed and turned around opening the fridge, pretending she hadn’t done anything. Reno frowned as the kettle continued to rock slightly on its own. He looked at Kesta “Did you just see that?” He asked.

“Nope…” The milk fell out and she instinctively used her powers to pull it back towards her. 

“Kes!”

“What?” Kesta asked suddenly realising what she had just done.

“The milk… you just!”

“What you talking about Reno, you seeing things or something. Go see a doctor!” Kesta put the milk down on the side and went to make herself a cup of tea.

“Kes! My goggles!” He snapped gesturing to the goggles around her neck.

“Oh… Well have you got anything worthwhile to trade?” She asked.

Reno slammed his cup on the table and glared at her before standing and walking over. Kesta shrank a little as he seemed to grow taller, eyes dark. He gripped the goggles around her neck and yanked them off of her head as she tried to fight back. With a strong hand Reno shoved her into the fridge. “Reno!” She snapped.

Reno turned and popped the goggles on his head, all was right with the world. He turned looking at her, she looked a little shell shocked. 

“Ah… yeah trade,” he said and started to look through his pockets. He found a yellow flower, one Aerith had shoved in his pocket a few days ago. It was still alive oddly enough. Reno pulled it out and handed it to her. Kesta took it and stroked the soft petals and looked back up at him.

* * *

Kesta was not in luck that night, she ended up working later than both Reno and Rude. Tseng had her on patrol in sector 3, the idea was she might be able to recognise some of Don Roth’s men. When Tseng saw how tired she was when he checked in at 11pm, he sent her home. Besides, it had started to rain. Kesta reached hers and Reno’s apartment by 11:30. The thunder had just rolled in over the top of Midgar, sending flashes of lightning to light up the street. Looking up to her apartment window, the lights were off, but she did see a faint blue flicker. She yawned; she couldn’t be assed to climb up all five flights of stairs. She used her powers and pushed down, flinging herself into the air and using a small pull to guide her towards the lounge window. 

Reno and Rude were sat in the lounge. The movie they were watching having only just started. Rude dug deep into the bowl of popcorn and shovelled the handful off sweet goodness into his mouth. The movie was pretty good, some insane scientist shit, laboratories, experiments, and the like. Rude picked out another hand full of popcorn and looked up as a flash of lightning illuminated the window. He screamed, actually screamed, and chucked popcorn everywhere. 

“SHIVA’S TITS RUDE! WHAT THE FUCK YO!” Reno shouted pausing the movie alarmed having never heard Rude make that noise before. He jumped up switching the light on, eyes widening when he spotted Kesta in the window. She waved a little. Reno marched over and yanked the window open. “What the fuck Kes!”

“I didn’t want to take the stairs?” She muttered stepping down, dripping wet. 

“So, you climbed five stories up instead?” Rude asked trying to compose himself.

Kesta shrugged and headed for her bedroom to change. She returned wrapped up in her warm PJ’s and curled up on the sofa next to Reno. “What we watching?”

“Under city. It’s about a mad scientist who accidently creates a demon in his lab,” Reno replied passing her some popcorn. Kesta swallowed slightly and shivered in fear.

* * *

Kesta was suddenly ten again, nameless, and fearful. She looked up to the man who was supposed to be her father, eyes wide. He grinned down at her placing the electric nodes onto the clips on her body.

“You needn’t fear. The Electricity will help elevate your powers,” he said stepping back. He grinned leaving the room standing behind a glass window. “Right, when you feel the Zaps use your powers,” he said. The sharp jolts of pain did not elevate her powers, they prevented her using them after a while. In his anger the man she had called father increased the electricity until her mother, Amisi, stepped in.

Kesta woke screaming, back arched, the pain had been too real. She’d felt the electricity burning through her body as if it had only just happened. Her bedroom door slammed open, Reno stood ready to fight, his electric baton in his hand, Materia activated. Kesta sat up sweating and panting, clicking the light on and trying to hurriedly brush tears from her eyes. She hadn’t had a laboratory dream like that for a long time.

“Sorry Reno, it was just a… nightmare,” she said shuddering.

“Oh… I thought ya were under attack,” Reno replied awkwardly scratching the back of his head. He clicked off his baton and sat on the bed. “Ya know… Being a Turk can get to you sometimes. If ya struggling, you can talk to Tseng. You are still just a rookie after all.”

Kesta snorted and folded her arms, “I was a Merc for 6 years Reno,” Kesta replied “4 of those years working for the Dons. The job isn’t getting to me. Sometimes I just have… Memories.” 

“Memories?” 

She shook her head and lay back down, staring at the ceiling. “Reno can you stay… Please.”

He sighed, scratching the back of his head again, he had never been good when it came to this kind of thing. He’d never been in a relationship for long enough to do this kind of thing. What was he thinking! This wasn’t a relationship this was Kesta “Err, alright Ok.”

He pulled back the covers and slipped into bed beside her, heart beating abnormally fast as she nestled in beside him. With a soft sigh she turned out the beside lamp and shut her eyes. Reno lay staring up at the ceiling, mouth feeling dry all of a sudden. He turned and looked at her, what was wrong with him? Wait… was that his missing bedside lamp!?

Kesta woke the next morning with Reno’s hand on her boob. He’d pulled her into his arms at some point in the night. It felt right though, strangely. She sighed and pulled him off before climbing out of bed, not fully sure why she’d needed him to stay. It had worked though; the nightmares had stayed away. She couldn’t be sure if it was him or just her mind. Reno woke just as she opened her bedroom door.

“It’s okay, I’m just going to make breakfast,” she said softly. He nodded laying his head back down on the pillow. This felt oddly normal. 

“Want to go out next Saturday?” Reno asked dumping his plate in the sink, after he had finished his breakfast.

“Umm… alright why not,” Kesta replied biting into her toast, “We haven’t done for a while. Just me and you or will you invite Rude? Should I invite Nova and Rea?”

“Umm… Just me you and Rude, I think. A bonding exercise,” he said leaning on the countertop.

Saturday came and went. The night had been an experience. Reno had dragged the three of them into the Honeybee inn. Kesta had slowly gotten more and more drunk, and in turn, jealous. She’d encouraged Rude when it came to the women, but when they went near Reno, she batted them away angrily. As if she was marking her territory, though she was too drunk to notice. Reno took it that she was just being overprotective of her housemate. Which she kept saying, “Get off my house mate.” Most of the time.

By the end of the night Reno was half carrying her home. Kesta pushed away from Reno staggering a little trying to fish around in her bag for her keys. She was getting frustrated dropping a few random bits of junk on the floor. Someone else’s keys included in the pile of hairbands and glasses that were evicted from her handbag. Reno raised an eyebrow, he hadn’t done a very good job of keeping her under control that night.

“Kesta what are you doing,” Reno asked confused “I have a set of keys right here for the apartment.”

Kesta stopped finally managing to get her keys. She looked at Reno and staggered over to him pressing her hands on his bare chest. He frowned a little confused as she stroked his pecks sighing.  
“Listen… Listen no Listen… You are very, very hot and I would take you up shtares but… But my housemate ish very shtrong and probably wouldn’t like me taking a shtrange guy back to our flat without me … Warning him,” She slurred. 

Reno snorted a little, laughing and holding her up. His eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, running her fingers through his hair before letting go. She is opening the door to the apartments, waving goodbye and shutting the door in his face. Reno blinked and let himself into the apartment block and headed up the stairs extremely confused. Reno found her sprawled out on the sofa. She sat up holding her head and pointed at him.

“Listen Reno, a really hot guy took me home tonight. He wanted to come up the shtaresh and I shaid no, because I thought you wouldn’t appreciate it,” She said flopping back down.

“Yeah… was he a good kisser?” Reno asked lifting her off of the sofa and walking her to her bed, deciding not to let her live this down.

“Very,” She replied head flopping against his shoulder. 

He dumped her on her bed and smiled looking down at her as she rolled around in her sheets. She stopped and looked up at him.

“Thank you, Reno, for letting me live with you. I really love living with you,” she slurred. 

“No problem. Sleep it off princess,” he said turning to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of filler for you all...
> 
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I've made sure its proof read.


	11. Physical Attraction…. Chemical Reaction

Kesta yawned watching as the man in the action movie Reno had picked crawled through a ventilation pipe. She raised an eyebrow as his elbows banged on the metal. Reno laughed and looked at her.

“Was that like you the time you tried to steal from us?” He asked leaning in close to her ear.

“No for starters you make more noise if you don’t cover up your elbows and knees. I also tried to make as little noise as possible, it’s like he wants to get caught,” Kesta muttered.

“I prefer to go in and make an entrance,” Reno said picking up his beer and drinking it. 

Rude made an annoyed huff and Reno laughed going quiet, he knew Rude hated people talking over movies. Kesta yawned yet again trying to keep her eyes open. She leant back on the sofa, eyes heavy. That day had been particularly hard and exhausting. She felt herself nod off every few seconds and soon, she couldn’t fight it. Her body slumped sideways onto Reno’s shoulder. He frowned and looked down at her, surprised to find her asleep. He smirked before frowning as she drawled slightly on his shoulder.

“Seriously!” He groaned and lay her down flat with a pillow under her head. 

She sighed in her sleep curled up beside him, head pushed into his hip. Reno sighed and stroked her hair still watching the movie. Rude raised an eyebrow.

“What?” the redhead asked.

“You seem awfully close to her,” he said a look in his eyes. Reno called it his know it all look. 

“Well Yeah, she’s asleep next to my hip yo,” Reno said gesturing down.

“You know what I mean Reno.”

“No, I don’t. Now I thought you hated people talking through movies,” Reno rewound the movie a little and sat back. He went to stroke Kesta’s hair again but pulled away irritated by Rude’s suggestions.

Kesta woke in the early hours of the morning alone, in the dark and still on the sofa, shivering a little cold from lack of covers. Her night cloths she was wearing weren’t really doing the job of keeping her warm. She sat up slightly, rubbing her arms. Normally Reno would have carried her back through into her room whenever she’d fallen asleep on the sofa. Only twice had she woken up still on the sofa, and that was usually because Reno had fallen asleep to. She’d used his belly as a pillow on those occasions. Now he was nowhere to be seen.

“Reno?” She called out tentatively into the dark. 

Biting her lip, she slipped off of the sofa and padded lightly to his door. She opened it slightly “Reno?” she half whispered. She spotted him clonked out asleep, she sighed and shut the door. Well she couldn’t expect him to carry her every time. She shouldn’t have expected it at all. She made her way back to her room and climbed into bed. 

Morning came too soon. Kesta had felt she’d only just shut her eyes for a second when she was waking up sun streaming into her room. She climbed out of bed and dragged herself out of her room. Reno sat at the table munching on cereal. He glanced up at her and waved a spoon towards the kettle. His way of saying it’s just boiled. Kesta nods and pours the hot water into a cup, spooning coffee and sugar in, followed by a splash of milk. 

“You made it off of the sofa then,” Reno said with a smirk.

“Umm… Yeah,” Kesta said and walked over to a calendar, it was a cat calendar she’d stolen about a week ago “hmm Vice president Rufus is visiting today.”

“Yeah, this will be the first time ya meet him, right?” Reno asked.

“Yes, isn’t he mostly based in Junon?” Kesta replied.

Reno nodded chewing on a mouth full of food, he swallowed “Yeah, though he comes over every now and then. He usually asks for Tseng to guard him.”

Kesta sipped at her coffee and headed back towards her bedroom “I have scouting this morning.” Scouting meant SOLIDER scouting, looking for particular people that would make good SOLDIER’s. People knowing that the Turks do this sometimes, meant people would try and show off in front of them. It often amused Kesta and made her day a little bit better. 

“Oh, that’ll be with me then. Rude and Tseng are meeting the VP,” Reno said dumping his bowl in the sink. 

Kesta bit her lip, hand on the door. They hadn’t worked together for a while now. She’d been teamed up with Tseng for a while, so maybe it would be like old times. Reno put an arm around her, pulling her head into his chest, her head pressed against the hard muscles in his chest. Kesta blushed lightly, heartbeat increasing.

“The old team back together,” He said roughing up her hair, he let go and walked away.

* * *

“What about him?” Kesta asked pointing to a guy lifting a barrel of beer onto a cart. He wheeled it towards the Seventh heaven bar.

Kesta and Reno were scouting in Sector Seven slums, a familiar place for Kesta. It was where most of her Avalanche related jobs had been given, back when she had been a Merc. The place was more built up than the other slums as the towns people had a lot of pride in the place. Seventh heaven bar was partly to thank for that. A well-known establishment and pride of the sector Seven slums. Reno snorted, taking a drag on his cigarette. 

“Nope, he’s too old. If you remember Kes we are looking for guys who would SURVIVE the process,” He says poking her shoulder. 

“Alright,” Kesta replied pushing him back playfully.

Reno looked towards the bar and stubs out his cigarette. “Want something to eat?” he asked, “I’ll pay.”

“Hu? You’ll pay?” She asked looking towards the bar. She knew it well, having eaten there a few times. It was a friendly enough place. Barret and Tifa always made people feel welcome. Though she hadn’t been there since she’d joined the Turks. 

“Yeah… ya can think of it as a date if ya like, but I don’t want you begging me for more,” Reno’s voice was suddenly at her ear, his breath warming the skin. A blush warmed her cheeks faster than she realised. He laughed loudly at her flustered look. 

Kesta tucked her hair behind her ear and followed him into the pub. He walked in as if he owned the place, almost comically everyone looked up at them. The atmosphere in the room turned cold, not that Reno cared, he sat down at a table and passed Kesta a menu. Reno lent back on his char a little and smirked as a familiar figure approached. 

Barret flexed his knuckles and glared down at Reno, “we don’t serve your type here…” he growled not raising his gun arm but making it obvious that it was there. Kesta went a little pale and kept her mouth shut looking at Reno. Reno dropped his chair back onto all fours and let his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hands.

“We’re just here for food yo,” he smirked enjoying irritating Barret, “Not looking for Avalanche today.”

“Get out…” Barret growled stepping closer.  
“Woah… So, you’re saying just because we work for Shinra ya won’t serve us!” Reno said waiving his hand around “So much for service… and I was told this was the best bar in Midgar!”

Barret snarled a little and turned his head slowly to look at Kesta. Kesta puffed out her cheeks a little trying to avoid Barret’s eyes as her cheeks blushed a little. “No way… Artemis! I thought you were dead…” His voice seemed to fade out a little.

Reno laughed and snorted slapping his hand on the table, “Artemis!”

“Hi… Barret, guess you should know my real name… its Kesta,” Kesta muttered. 

The large man scooped her out of the chair with one hand and dragged her towards the bar “Tifa! Its Artemis she’s alive!” 

“Kesta… My name is Kesta,” She whimpered as she was placed roughly on a bar stool.

Tifa, a slim woman with jet black hair came out from a side room, red eyes raised in a quizzical look. They widened spotting Kesta. “Artemis!” she gasped running over.

“It’s Kesta…” Kesta muttered feeling extremely embarrassed and still in Barret’s grip. 

Renos eyes narrowed, he stood and walked over, hands gripped into fists and lent on the bar beside Kesta and Barret. “Ya want to unhand my partner?” he questioned pointing at Kesta.

“Artemis why would you join with Shinra scum like that!” Barret hissed. 

“Umm well,” Kesta blushed and looked to Reno for help.

“Figures… I thought you were better than that. Guess you looked for the highest payer,” Barret muttered.

“She’s working off a sentence, not that it’s ya business,” Reno said folding his arms. 

Kesta reached out and grabbed a knife and fork set with Seventh Heaven engraved on them. She slipped them into her pockets as Barret glared at Reno and replaced them with a keycard she’s stolen from a receptionist at Shinra HQ.

“Barret! Artemis wouldn’t sell out would you. If this jerk says she’s working off a sentence then… she’s working off a sentence,” Tifa confirmed. 

Barret looked away from Reno and back down to Kesta he scowled and let her go. Reno took that opportunity to grab a slice of pizza that was in a takeaway box, taking a leaf out of Kesta’s book.

“Hey that wasn’t for you! Ass!” Tifa snapped.

Reno raised an eyebrow and bit into the pizza, “Way I see it, is I’m owed this pizza as I didn’t get served. Now can you let my partner go or am I going to have to get physical?” 

Barret stepped away from Kesta. Reno checked his watch, slapping some Gill on the bar he picked up the pizza box and gestured to Kesta.

“Artemis, you’ve lost my trust, joining with Shinra. I hope you know that!” Barret hissed. 

Kesta glanced at Tifa before hurrying after Reno. Reno glanced over his shoulder glaring at Barret, he pointed two fingers and his eyes then pointed them back at Barret. A ‘I’m watching you’ sign before following Kesta out the building. He hooked his arm around Kesta’s hips waist and pulled her around. He stood over her, one hand still holding the Pizza box. Kesta blushed looking at his chest and looked away. She felt hurt by Barret’s words, it’s not like she had a choice to join the Turks, and she was even starting to enjoy work. It wasn’t too dis similar to what she had already been doing. 

“Don’t listen to that guy, he doesn’t know you, heck he calls you Artemis!” he says seeing the emotion in her eyes. 

Kesta shook her head and pouted for a second before pulling on a smirk “Oh yeah, and you think you know me?” she asks pushing his shoulder. 

Reno smirked back holding open the box for her. Kesta took out a slice of pizza and bit into it, she looked back at the bar feeling bad. She’d gotten on so well with Tifa and the others. She swallowed the food.

“Of course, I know you better than they do. I don’t call you Artemis… What is that anyway?” He asked heading towards the boundary of the slums, back to their helicopter.

“Umm… it was my Merc name. I think only Zain only knew my real name,” Kesta explained. “Named for a famous ancient hunter.”

Reno scowled remembering the relationship between Kesta and the guy. He has seriously fucked him up during interrogation, he’d let the anger of the day control him. The man ended up in an infirmary bed for a week and he still probably would never have use of his right arm again. He sucked the inside of his cheek and glanced at Kesta. “Because you fucked him?” Reno asked.

It was like someone had punched Kesta’s gut. She felt guilty all of a sudden and then a sense of realisation dawned on her. The blushes, the sudden shy feeling around Reno. Oh god! She liked him. She staggered to a stop watching as he swaggered Infront, cocky attitude falling off of him in waves. He stopped and turned to look at her still holding the pizza box in his hand. 

“Yes…” She muttered trying not to meet the eye of her housemate who she had feelings for.

* * *

Kesta made an effort to avoid Reno over the next few days. She texted her friends, Nova, Rea and even Roche to see if they could meet her. All were too busy for the next few days. She sighed; she needed their advice. She’d message Silence but her sister had no experience of relationships. 

Kesta sighed readying herself for work, it was her first shift guarding the VP. She dressed slowly feeling nervous and stepped out of her room, right into Reno. 

“Woah, Steady!” He said catching her shoulders laughing “guard duty?”

Kesta shook her head and walked away causing Reno to frown. She was acting weird recently. Reno stormed after Kes and grabbed her wrist. She spin on her heel raising her arm and trying to pull away. 

“Kes… are you avoiding me?” he asked.

She blushed heavily and looked away from him “N-no Reno. Please let me go, I have work to do,” she said.

Reno let go of her arm a little concerned but shrugged to himself. Why should he be concerned? If she has a problem, it’s her problem. She’ll talk when she’s ready. 

“Your with the VP today aren’t ya?” Reno asked as she headed for the door.

“Yes… first time meeting him,” Kesta said holding the door open. 

“If ya meet his father, try and stay out the way,” Reno stated clicking his fingers.

Kesta stood in front of the tall blond man, hands neatly behind her back, mimicking Tseng. Her heart pounded in her chest, a little scared. After all this was the Vice president, future ruler of ShinRa. He was also the one the Turks were most loyal to, though she didn’t know why. Though he’d been in and out of Midgar since she’d  
joined the Turks, it was only now that Tseng trusted her with guarding him. Tseng stood very close to Rufus, eyes darting back and forth between him and Kesta. His body language was a lot more guarded. She bit the inside of her cheek. Eyes darting around the room itching to steal something. 

“So… You’re the new Turk, carrying out a life sentence I see?” Rufus said leaning back, one leg cross over the other. Blue eyes sparkling. 

“Yes… Sir” Kesta stated shutting her eyes and bowing a little. 

“You think your built for this kind of work? Have you been asked to… dispatch a nuisance?” 

“I use to assassinate in my previous line of work if that is what you are asking. I used to be a Merc. I was particularly popular with the Dons of the Slums. The name I went by was Artemis,” Kesta explained. 

“I see… Tseng what time is it? I have a meeting with my father. I believe Kesta, you will be  
accompanying me?” 

“Sir you have 5 minuet’s to go until your meeting,” Tseng stated. 

“Right… Let’s go.” 

Kesta followed but glanced over her shoulder at Tseng. He nodded, but his eyes followed Rufus. She knew that look recognised it in herself. Her jaw dropped a little, but she shut it before Tseng could notice. Tseng shook his head after they left and made his way down back towards the Turks office. He sighed before straightening his tie and pushing his feeling to the back of his mind. He stepped inside and was a little surprised to see Reno and Rude. 

“Reno….?” 

“Yeah don’t look so shocked,” Reno stated resting his hand across his belly, “how’d she do?”

Tseng noticed his voice was a little softer. He had a strange feeling that since Kesta was living with the redhead, he’d warmed to her. “She did fine,” Tseng replied pulling a file out of the locked draw on his Desk. 

“Heidegger wants us to start reducing Don Roth’s power. Things have not gone the way that he hoped. He wants us to start hitting his warehouses and dispatching more of his lieutenants,” Tseng stated pulling out papers with names and faces on them, “Kesta can probably tell us what their rolls are, but probably not where  
they are.” 

“Why don’t we take the big man out himself. He did send men after Kesta after all! Who’s to say that they won’t do that again?” Reno asked sitting up a little. 

“We can’t, we still need the Don’s to keep balance in the slums,” Tseng stated, “Besides with the right push, they give a lot of information.” 

“Yeah… well,” Reno lay back down again putting his arms behind the back of his head. He looked at Rude who raised an eyebrow, “What? She’s one of us right!?” 

Rude sighed and shook his head, leaning back and clasping his hands together. Reno stuck his middle finger up at the guy and stuck his tongue out. Tseng coughed loudly and sat down. He pushed one paper forward and tapped it “This guy first. Reno, Rude he’s your first target. I want you to start tracking him down, tomorrow.” 

Reno sat up and climbed off of his sofa, he picked up the document and snorted holding it up to Rude. Rude nodded and rubbed his chin. 

"Oh, and Reno, you’re staying behind tonight to finish some paperwork,” Tseng stated, “don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve been neglecting it… or asking Kesta to do it.” 

Reno growled and threw himself down on the sofa. He should have gotten started on it right away, but he really didn’t want to. He yawned and shut his eyes falling asleep. Tseng shook his head when he heard the guy’s soft snores. This was to typical of Reno on slow days. 

An hour later Rude left to relieve Kesta. She stormed into the Office and sat on her chair curling her legs into her body and nibbling her nails. Reno had woken up fifteen minutes before she arrived and had actually started on his stack of paperwork. He was grumbling and swearing under his breath as he wrote. Tseng looked up from his desk. 

“How’d it go?” Tseng asked.

“President Shinra tried to hit on me…” Kesta grumbled.

“Say what?” Reno asked looking up from his work. 

“President Shinra tried to hit on me! He asked me to be his personal guard and implied he wanted me to come back… after dark!” Kesta said outraged. 

“I thought he might. How did you respond Kesta?” Tseng asked putting down his pen. 

“I told him he’d have to ask you… because we were quite busy. In a more diplomatic way,” Kesta replied crossing her arms on the desk Infront of her and resting her chin on her arms “Please decline his offer. I’d rather not produce one of his bastard offspring…” 

“I wouldn’t let him touch ya…” Reno growled gripping his fist. 

Kesta blushed heavily at this comment. 

“Reno… Kesta… We shouldn’t talk like this about the president. Please refrain from doing so. Kesta I’m sure he didn’t mean it in that manner. You are a promising young Turk and I’m sure word has gotten around,” Tseng stated, hoping that microphones were not embedded into the walls. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kesta muttered. 

“Kesta you’re free to go this evening. As usual if your needed you will be called in. You may go home… alone,” Tseng stated. 

Kesta’s eyes lit up happily. This was the first time she was free to leave the building alone, without any kind of escort. She grabbed her bag from her desk draw, shoved a book in and left, without a second glance over her shoulder. Reno put his pen down “Wasn’t that Rufus’s book?” 

“Yep…” Tseng stated, “We really need to curve her stealing habits.”

* * *

Reno was left alone in the office that evening. He growled rubbing his eyes and scribbling away at his paperwork. He was almost done thankfully as his hand was starting to cramp. This was the worst part of the job. Paperwork! Kesta didn’t mind it, he couldn’t understand why, she was always so happy to do his if asked. He loved her for that. Reno felt his chest tighten a little and his stomach do a back-flip thinking of her. He growled to himself. 

_Don’t think like that, she’s just your friend! Besides… you’re a monster_ He thought to himself. If she knew what he’d done to Zain, she’d run a mile. 

‘Hello Reno, working late again I see.’ Reno turned and spotted Scarlet walking out from the dark and through the door of his office. 

‘I’ll keep you company,’ She said shutting the door and walking over. She pushed his chair back and straddled him. Reno pulled a revolted expression. 

“Get lost, I’m done playing this game!” Reno hissed.

“Oh? I don’t think you realise the position you’re in. You see if it wasn’t for Rufus, I would have had all of you killed, so you’re going to do whatever I want you to without fuss. Or like I said the other day, Professor Hojo might find more use for you. One of you going missing won’t cause a fuss,” Scarlet hissed running a blood red fingernail down his chest. She grinned at his defeated look.

“Yes… Boss.”

* * *

Kesta looked at the extremely large pan of pasta she had made for Reno and herself. She told herself she’d put some by in the fridge and leave a note on the side for him. It’s what she often did if he worked late and she was sent home early. Kesta dressed in her overly baggy nightshirt and shorts, pulling on fluffy socks and returned to the large pan. Pulling a fork from the draw she picked up the pan and curled up on the Sofa. Switching the telly on she curled up and started to eat the pasta.

She looked up as the door open. Reno walked in, looking shattered. He dropped the keys into the bowl on the consult table and kicked his shoes off. His hair looked messy, messier than usual. He hung his jacket up and walked over to the kitchen. Reno pulled a beer out the fridge and pulled the cap off taking large gulps before making his way over to Kesta. She watched him and slowly placed the pan of half-eaten pasta on the coffee table.

“Reno? Are you alright?” She asked concerned by empty look in his eyes, he also smelt of booze.

Reno slowly sat down and looked at her. A spark flickered back to life. She was beautiful, he stroked her face softly. He wanted her, needed her. Kesta blushed and looked away, Reno caught her chin in his fingers and pulled her closer. Lacing his long fingers into her hair and pulled her into a needy kiss. Kesta moaned into the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck. His hands worked quickly, pulling her top free as her fingers worked clumsily at his shirt buttons. Reno ran his hands down her chest, groping at her breasts, fingers touching her budded nipples. He pulled his lips away from hers, breath still hot on her lips before brushing his own lips across her cheek and down her neck, pushing her softly down onto her back. Reno began to kiss down her body.

“Reno, I didn’t know you felt this way about me,” Kesta whispered. 

Reno sat up frowning “Kes, don’t bring feelings into this, it’s just sex!” he growled. 

Kesta sat up sharply, eyes narrowed into thin angry slits. She shoved him with her hands eyes just faintly glowing as she also used her powers to shove him back. Reno fell back and looked up at her confused as she grabbed nightshirt and hurried to her room, slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't I a tease!
> 
> I posted early as I'm going away for a while  
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I've made sure its proof read.


	12. Shock to the System

That night Kesta had called her friends, Rea and Nova, who called him a bastard and cooed over her. She found it didn’t actually help, though the promise of a night out certainly did. She sighed and put her phone down, curling up on top of her bed covers and sighed trying to sleep. A message came on her phone from her sister Silence. She picked it up and read the message. 

_Your worth more than a cheap fuck…_

She knew, she always knew. She’d probably seen her crying and looked at her past.

Reno stood in his room, another beer in his hand. He drank it fast taking a long drag on his cigarette before throwing the bottle at the wall. It smashed instantly when it made contact. He watched the slow dribbles of beer roll down the wall. He growled and punched the wall behind him, trying to release the tension, burning his hand with the cigarette he still clutched. He’d been so stupid. He wanted Kesta, he wanted her so badly. How could he have fucked up! Why did he fuck up! What did he feel for her? His feeling were too confused, too hazy with the alcohol in his system. Reno turned and flopped down on his bed.

Kesta made more of an effort to avoid Reno the next day. She got up long before he did and made her way into the office on her Kawasaki Ninja h2. Taking deep breaths as the wind stung her face. It was like the bike ride was forcing the memories and feeling out of her. Unfortunately, they all returned once she arrived at the office.

Half hour early, fine she’ll go see Roche.

He was sat in the SOLDIER brake room when she found him. The room’s set up was almost like a gym changing room, then she guessed the SOLDIER’s were obsessed with training. He was sat on a bench joking with some SOLDIER friends. 

“Roche… Can we talk?”

His friends wolf whistled, and he waved them away standing up and walking over to Kes. 

“Oh, ignore them. Little Pink… you look awful what’s wrong?” He asked taking her arm and pulling her to one side behind some lockers.

Kesta shook her head biting down the stupid hurt feelings, she was angry. She started fiddling with a lock on one of the lockers. The need to steal something strong as she told Roche what happened. The lock clicked free and she pulled her hand away a little ashamed. 

“The Red streak has a reputation pink one,” Roche said softly folding his arms “what did you expect? Flowers, chocolates, candle lit evenings, with confession of feelings? You don’t have fire for him, do you?”

Kesta bit her lip and opened the locker spotting a nice watch inside she grabbed it and shove it in her pocket, leaving a laced handkerchief behind. Roche frowned pulling the watch out her pocket and shoving the handkerchief back in her hands. 

“So, does your engine burn for him then!? Oh Man… My little pink, you’re in serious trouble my young friend,” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. “This calls for some drinking I think.” 

“Funny you should say that, my friends Nova and Rea also want to take me out for drinks. You can come if you like,” she says sighing. 

“I would love that!” he says patting her shoulder.

* * *

Kesta didn’t pay attention to the meeting, she picked up a few words something about Don Roth, Rude and Reno to do some low monitoring. She sighed sitting at her desk, legs curled under her, shoes abandoned much to Tseng’s annoyance. She actually preferred to walk around bear footed in the office. She rolled a pen back and forth on the desk and watched Tsengs eye twitched to the sound of her rolling the pen.

“Tomorrow I want Reno and Kesta to investigate a warehouse on the edge of Sector Three Slums. We think that Don Roth is using this as one of his hideouts. There’s a chance some of his lieutenants may be stationed there,” Tseng stated.

Kesta glanced at Reno, she felt her breath freeze in her chest. He glanced at her, eyes narrowed slightly, unreadable. Tseng dismissed them and she was thankful when both Reno and Rude left the office.

Reno was glad he was spending the day with Rude. Rude was the best company, he never pried into your personal life. And so, Reno didn’t have to think about stuff. Though he still did, remembering the touch of her skin under his hands. He narrowed his eyes prodding himself in the head with a finger as he piloted the helicopter towards Sector Three slums. 

“You alright Reno?” Rude asked becoming aware of how quiet his partner was.

“Yeah course I am,” Reno said grinning and leaning back into the chair.

Rude grunted “where do we start then?”

“Devils gate pub,” Reno replied.

* * *

Later that evening Kesta downed three shots in swift succession. She had chosen to meet at one of Roche’s biker pubs. She’d always fitted in nicely with that crowed, and it wasn’t the Wall Market pub or Seventh heaven which was a plus. Nova didn’t mind it so much but Rea, well Rea was of a different class of people. She’d married a top sider and slotted into the fancier side of life easily. She stood out like a sore thumb amongst the leather. 

“So… You almost fucked him…” Nova chuckled “Why didn’t you?”

“He made his feelings pretty clear. He was just going to use me, Nova. He’s not interested in me like that. So stupid. I fucked everything up,” Kesta grumbled downing a fourth shot of Tequila.

“No, he fucked everything up. Though I don’t know why your so upset. You’re not interested in him like that are you?” Nova asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I really like him. He makes me feel, safe, warm and silly,” she muttered putting her shot glass down running her fingers over the cold glass. She shuddered feeling fuzzy with the Alcohol “The fuck am I going to do! I can’t even stand being in the same room as him now!” 

“You need to move out of that apartments to start with…” Rea stated, “Move in with Gaz and I!”

Roche rubbed her back sympathetically as she buried her head into her arms. Her friends were right, she needed to be separated from Reno for a while. A long while, she nodded and sat up sighing. 

“Yeah, your right. I’ll move, move in with you then find a new place of my own,” she says pouring out another Tequila and downed it.

She sighed and hugged Roche. He held her for a few moment before letting go and grinned before getting up and ordering more drinks. Kesta watched him, then spotted a really nice set of keys. Her friend weren’t looking so she reached out and grabbed them.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!” Someone snatched at her wrist, squeezing the bone’s.

Kesta whimpered, she’d been caught and now she was going to lose her wrist. The man tugged at her pulling her in nose to nose, snatching his keys from her hand. She whimpered a little again, trying to pull the, please let me go I’m nothing more than a little flower, act. A hand fell on the guys shoulder.

“Care to let my friend go?” Roche warned “or shell we take this one to the road?”

The man spun round smacking Roche in the face. Roche staggered back into a group of people behind him. Another man stood, beefy and bear like. He clenched his fists and punched out. Roche ducked the flying fist which went into the man, who’s keys Kesta had tried to steal. A fight broke out between the two, which inevitability, caused the whole bar to end up brawling. Bottles were smashed over heads; teeth went flying as they were punched from mouths. It was utter chaos. 

Kesta picked herself off of the floor, the keys were abandoned on the table. She wanted them still and so… she took them, leaving behind the Seventh heaven cutlery in its place. She slowly made her way back to Nova, and a scared looking Rea, avoiding flying fists and a chair which crashed to bits in front of her.

“Come on… let’s just go,” She whispered to her friends.

“Kes… what did you DO!” Rea asked in a hard voice. 

Kesta arrived back to the apartment block, covered in beer with a few bruises. They’d fought their way out the bar, lost Roche in the process, before escaping to freedom. She looked at the prize in her hands, a set of random keys with some pretty awesome keyrings attached. She let herself into the apartment and trudged up the stairs. 

She suddenly felt a little sick, alcohol and memories from the other night. The apartment was dark when she entered. She dropped both sets of keys into the key bowl, which was slowly filling up with her stolen items as well as keys. She peeled off her jacked and shoved it in the washing machine.

“Kes?” Reno’s bedroom door opened, and he lent on the door frame.

“Just go back to bed Reno,” Kesta groaned staggering towards her room.

“Are you… drunk?” He asked stepping towards her.

“Just… go away,” Kesta groaned trying to open her door. She pulled on the door handle a bit, the door opened slightly, and she half used her powers half pushed the door open and staggered inside. Kesta tripped on her own feet and landed face first on her bed. Reno sighed and stood in her doorway.

“We need ta talk…. But maybe when ya sober…” He said.

Kesta didn’t reply.

“Right… night,” he slowly shut her door.

* * *

Kesta groaned and blinked into the bright sunlight. She rubbed her face, mouth horridly dry. 

Ahh yes, the hangover. She’d been here before. 

She dragged herself out of bed and checked the time. 1pm… She checked her phone and was relieved to see no calls from Tseng. The smell of cooking turned her stomach. Kesta opened her bedroom door and saw Reno sat at the kitchen table eating. He looked at her and gestured to the kitchen side. A bacon sandwich waited for her, freshly cooked with coffee. She tusked and walked over grabbing the food and coffee and headed back for her room.

“Kes… KESTA!”

The shout made her jump. She scowled, like a belligerent teen “What!” she snapped.

“We need to talk…”

“No… We don’t you made it pretty obvious. Sex is sex and I was just an object at your disposal… Oh and I’m moving out next week, thanks for the food.” She said opening her bedroom door with her foot. She knew she was being childish but, she didn’t care.

Reno stood frowning “Kes K-”

She slammed the door. 

That evening Kesta sat in the helicopter beside Reno. Hangover now gone thankfully. She folded her arms and looked away from him. Instead looking out into the darkness, as Reno piloted the helicopter towards Sector three Slums for their mission. Tseng had stated to bring in anyone they found possibly connected to Don Roth. Reno kept glancing at her, nibbling his lip. His heart ached, he had decided what he felt for her. Something. 

“Kes… we still need to talk,” He said.

“Reno, I don’t want to talk. You make it pretty obvious what I am to you. Let’s just do our job please,” she said before nibbling her fingernails.

_Why am I being like this? I need to talk to him I know I do… I just feel so hollow…_

Reno sighed and landed the helicopter. Kesta checked her daggers and quarterstaff before following Reno out of the copter. He looked around in the dark, lighting up a cigarette and hefting his baton onto his shoulder. He tapped it a few times and looked at Kesta. Eyes unreadable, she sensed he was pissed though. She’d been avoiding a perfectly reasonable request. She looked towards the glowing light of the warehouse.

“Well lit… someone’s in there,” she said looking at Reno. 

He glanced at her and flicked ash on the floor. They walked in silence towards the warehouse. He sighed puffing out a smoke ring and looked around the place.

“Looks Empty,” he grumbled “a waisted trip.”

“We should at least look around…” Kesta muttered walking further in. 

“Or we could talk,” Reno growled dropping the cigarette on the floor, he crushed it under his foot.

“Reno, we’re here to do a job,” Kesta snapped back.

“We have time,” He said stepping up to her “and no one’s here.”

She grit her teeth “fine talk!”

His eyes widened a little bit and he ground his teeth a little before scratching the back of his head. He seemed to struggle under her hard glare. 

“I… I’m sorry I upset you. I don’t want you to leave. Please,” He said.

“You’re sorry! Well maybe you should have thought about that before you came onto me!” She snapped, she was being unfair she knew it, he was drunk but still it hurt! She could have just said no! Why didn’t she say no!? She knew her feelings for him, she knew he was drunk! Kesta grit her teeth and pulled at her hair a little bit. Power rising and falling in her blood. Eyes glowing softly. Reno stepped back a little seeing them glowing, he knew she was different but… how. No this wasn’t the time to bring that up as well.

“I was Drunk Kesta! I didn’t know what I was doing. I… I’m sorry. I didn’t realise how you felt,” Reno stated.

“Reno! I don’t feel ANYTHING for you,” She snapped feeling hot tears prickled her eyes. That was a complete lie. 

Reno looked taken aback by that comment. “Nothing?” he asked, “So what all those times we joked, watched movies, you moving in? that was just what nothing?”

She glared at him, chest rising and falling, a stabbing pain in the back of her throat which indicated she was on the verge of crying, she shook her head, “Reno, I trusted you! I trusted you wouldn’t just use me. You don’t know how much I like you. Reno I fucking- ”

The shot ran through the air. Kesta grabbed her shoulder and staggered to the side as something hot grazed passed it. Reno’s shoulder ranched back. He clasped his hand over a blossoming wound. 

“Fuck!” he snapped. 

Kesta reached out to Reno as he snarled and clicked a button on his baton. The electric Materia within buzzed into life. Kesta twisted the centre of her quarter staff extending it. The world seemed to shift and tilt into slow motion as another shot run through the air. Reno let out a wild cry which caused Kesta to turn sharply dropping her quarter staff.

“R-Reno!” Kesta gasped as the redhead sunk to the floor bleeding heavily. 

Reno gripped his side breathing heavy, he was hit bad, very bad. He slumped onto his side, energy draining as fast as the blood from his body. He tried to reach out for his baton but moving was like moving through molasses. This was bad, very, very bad. He’d been shot before but not like this.

“Lay still…” Kesta clicked the intercom on her neck “Reno’s hit bad! Rude we need back up NOW!”

“Calling for back up won’t help you if your dead…” Don Roth’s men hissed from the dark outside, a group of them walking towards them. Some had guns, others nail bats. Clearly there to do one job and one job alone. Kill them. Their argument must have attracted attention. 

"Hey... Isn't that Artemis? The Don's Merc?"

_Stupid… STUPID!_

"Yeah! She works for the Turks now! Didn't ya hear. Boss wants her dead too!"

Kesta growled dropping her staff and pulling the daggers from her belt. 

She looked at Reno, his eyes were fluttering unfocused, he was dying before her. He wouldn’t remember. Kesta reached for all her power, eyes and body glowing now and she created a bubble of push around her. With a scream of anger, she pushed herself into the air spinning pulling herself down into the centre of them. Her daggers slicing skin and cloth. Blood spraying across her face and clothing. The men had hardly a chance to cry out. 

One spun turning his bat, lifting it diagonally to hit her in the face. Kesta pushed at it, the force of her push and the force of his turn caused the bat to snap, the blunt end still smacked her in the ribs, cracking four of them, left over nails ripping her skin. She hardly flinched, too pumped with power and adrenalin to notice. The man staggered back in shock falling onto his back. She raised her dagger to stab.

“I wouldn’t… What are you?” One of the men held a gun to her temple.

“A funny question, I’ve never really stopped to think about it,” She snarled dropping one of her daggers.

She used her powers to push the dagger into the man’s stomach, at the same time she pushed herself up into the air. The action sending pain shooting through her body, weakening her powers so her push didn’t send her up very far. She landed with a light touch a little distance away. She’d managed to dispatch two of the men. She still had four left to go, though she’d badly injured one. No one could escape. Not after what they had done to her Reno. 

She glanced over her shoulder at Reno, he was watching, though again his eyes were not focused. She pushed her pink hair aside, smearing blood on her face. “Come on then…” she screamed. 

They raised their guns ready to fire, she pushed from behind her speeding into them screaming again, glowing brighter and brighter. Daggers drawn, their flesh yielding to them as easy as butter. She spun, trying to ignore the pain screaming in her side, in her shoulder. Although the pain was weakening her powers, she was still stronger than the men trying to murder her. 

Glass smashed behind her, she used the shards to her advantage, pulling them towards her. She dropped them for just a second, jumping over the glass shards and pushing them again when she landed. The shards smashed into a man’s body, he gurgled dropping to the floor.

_One down_

She spun round slamming her dagger into the shoulder of her would be attacker, wrenching it free. The man cried out dropping his gun and falling to his side clutching the very much open wound in his shoulder. She dropped the dagger point down and use her powers to push it violently into his skull.

_Two down_

Kesta jumped, power propelling her through the air. Two left. She used her powers to pull her quarter staff towards her. It shot through the air in a diagonal trajectory. One of her enemies tried to grasp it out the air. She sent her remaining dagger into his hand. She swung her quarterstaff round up into his chin knocking him back down onto his back. She landed heavily onto his chest and jabbed the staff down into his chest cavity with crunch, rib cage collapsing. The force she pushed behind her attack lifted her momentarily off of the ground.

_Three down_

She turned looking at the last man. Blood dripping from her hands and hair. Glowing eyes narrowed. Light in a halo around her body flowing off of her. He glanced at a gun on the floor, fear in his eyes. She liked that he was scared of her. Kesta used her powers pulling on the gun, it skidded across the floor towards her. She snatched it out the air as it flung up towards the centre of her body. She pointed, aimed, and shot, bullet landing between his eyes and he crumpled to the floor.

“Four…” she said out loud, power draining away along with her adrenalin. 

She turned staggering, only now feeling the full extent of her wounds. “R…Reno!” she staggered over to him hunching over his body. His eyes fluttered open and with a weak hand, he reached out for hers. He looked bad, all colour drained from his face onto the floor beneath her knees. 

“Don’t leave me…” she whispered sobbing, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I got cross.”

She smoothed his hair, feeling the silky red locks in between her fingers “I’m sorry… I won’t leave you. Please don’t go… Reno? RENO!” She placed her forehead on his. His skin was so clammy.

His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Slowly backs into a Bunker- Thank you to the lovely EveryDarkCorner for cheering me on with this chapter and lending me your bunker...
> 
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I've made sure its proof read.


	13. And Breathe, Just Breathe

Hands were grabbing her pulling her onto a stretcher. Kesta panicked pushing out trying to fight them off.

It had felt like an age before Rude and Tseng arrived with backup. By then Reno was barely hanging onto life. His hand was weak in hers, fluttering movements in his fingers, she thought he would die in her arms. He was ripped from her arms and taken away.

“Leave her! LEAVE HER!” Her mother’s strong voice echoed over the groups of people. She was very high up in the hierarchy. The doctors and nurses backed away from her. Kesta looked up at her mother, bloodied and frightened. She removed her white coat.

“Lab coats off NOW!” Amisi snapped.

Tseng hurried around the curtain, Amisi glared at him. He seemed to wilt under the strong woman’s gaze. He swallowed slightly and stepped forward, hands behind his back. 

“I came to… talk to Kesta, ask if she can report what happened,” he stated calmly. 

“My daughter received a blunt force trauma to the side and a gunshot wound, you will not talk to her until her doctor says she is ready,” Amisi was not scared of the Turks, she had dealt with men like them before.

Tseng nodded and returned to the waiting room.

* * *

Kesta thankfully did not need to receive Surgery, Tseng had received the report later that afternoon. Though she was on strong pain killers from what he could understand, they had been ambushed. Tseng sighed and gripped his desk. Strong hands rubbed his shoulders and a familiar sent filled his nose. Rufus’s aftershave.

“Should you be down here Sir?” he relaxed back into the other man’s chest. 

“How many times have a told you not to call me Sir when we are alone Tseng?” Rufus whispered kissing his cheek softly, “Your men are injured I heard… what happened?”

“Ambush, Kesta dealt with them. Don Roth’s men. Reno is … in a coma. His injuries were extensive. He crashed on the table during surgery and as you know, they can’t use cure Materia until he wakes. They have him on restoratives but… it’s down to his body. If he wakes, he has to permanently use Barrier Materia as he’s had his spleen removed,” Tseng stated. He realised his hands were shaking. Kesta hadn’t just dealt with the Don’s men she’d slaughtered them. “Kesta is also in the hospital, just for a few days. It’s strange the cure Materia didn’t seem to work on her.”

Rufus unwrapped his arms from Tseng and sat down on the man’s chair. He rubbed his chin and looked at the shadow of the man before him. His man was stressed. Tseng cared about the people under his charge, despite the hard-professional edge. The Turks were a family. To Rufus they were his family. He rubbed his chin.

“I guess this isn’t the best time to tell you Heidegger has given you an intern…” Rufus stated.

Tseng slowly turned around and looked at him, eyes questioning.

* * *

Kesta walked slowly to Renos room. Rude was sat by his bed, just talking to him. She flinched as he looked up and went to leave.

“Kes, you don’t need to go. We don’t blame you, neither I’m sure does Reno.”

She bit her lip and stepped into the room, Kes reached down and took Reno’s hand. She hated this! This man was active, constantly moving and now he was just lying silently hooked up to Shiva knows what. She gently stroked his knuckles.

“It’s going to be strange going home… It’ll be so quiet without him…” she muttered “you’re going into work?” 

Rude nodded. Kesta was informed she needed to have at least a day’s rest at home before she was allowed back in the office. She sat down heavily and sighed rubbing her hands over her face. He had to live, he had to.

* * *

Kesta sat alone on her sofa at home. Legs tucked in tight to her body. The TV was off, so the only sound was the car’s outside. A hard knock at the door pulled her out of her brooding. She climbed off of the sofa, blanket wrapped around her shoulders and opened the door. Roche stood in the doorway, soft smile on his face and a… Pet basket in his hand.

“I… heard what happened. And well… I found this little guy who seemed lonely too…” He lifted the basket to reveal a cat inside. 

The orange cat made a peeping mew, clawing to get free. It’s mew sounded funny to her. Kesta looked up at him, eyes full of tears. The man before her smiled softly and patted her back warmly. He stepped inside and released the cat. The little thing ran around the flat mewing loudly. Roche began setting out cat items, bowl, food, scratching post, litter tray, ect. 

“Did he make you go on a motor bike… I’m going to call you mews,” she says kneeling down stroking the cats soft fur. The little thing mewed a few times before running off sniffing the house.

Roche sat down beside Kesta. He let her cry and talk her feelings out. He knew just listening to her would help. He stroked her back, soothing her. 

“The Red one is pretty strong Kes, I’ve heard he’s been shot a few times before. I’m sure he will be fine,” Roche said.

Kesta looked at him whipping her tears away, “You think so?” she asked. 

“Yeah.”

Roche stayed with her for dinner before checking his watch. He had to go on patrol but explained he’d phone later to see how she was. 

Kesta was again plunged into silence, Mews being the only one to break that with his mewing, cherups and little chuffing purrs. It comforted her, gave her focus. She had to care for him now. She crawled into bed and curled up. She’d stolen one of Reno’s hoodies, which could be considered as creepy, but she needed something of him nearby. Mew’s jumped onto the bed and curled up next to her. 

Kesta returned to the team a few days later. She paused seeing a new member. A blond girl she knew quite well from the Wall Market pub. Elena. 

Elena looked up at Kesta and gave a small smile. Kesta frowned sitting down at her desk not saying anything. She didn’t want to assume Elena had been there to replace Reno, but in her heart, she couldn’t help it. Rude and Tseng entered not to long after.

“Kesta, I see you’ve met Elena. She is our new Intern. I trust Rude and you will welcome her,” He said before sitting down “we have a meeting later today for an update in regards to permission on bringing Don Roth in. This morning is just normal business. Rude you will be on patrols. Kesta if you could take Elena down to see Aerith. We’ll get you transported.”

Kesta found being with Elena oddly uncomfortable. The two didn’t really talk much beyond small talk. Kesta gripped hold of her quarterstaff like it was a lifeline. She just didn’t feel like herself at that time. 

“Umm… So, where did you get the staff from?” Elena asked.

“Reno got it for me,” Kesta replied in a small voice.

“Oh, the guy who is…”

Kesta slowly nodded, tightening her grip. 

“I think, I think the weapon I will choose is a gun. Like my sister. I know I’m just an intern, but I fully intend to join the Turks one day,” Elena said softly. 

“You might not get that chance. When Reno wakes up, we won’t have need for a fourth,” Kesta replied quite coldly. 

Elena blinked a few times, “Oh, I don’t think they intended me to replace Reno.”

Kesta scowled a little sucking the inside of her cheek. She didn’t want to be there, she wanted to be back with Reno. It was her fault, all her fault. 

Aerith sensed her sadness right away. She took her to a patch of flowers and sat her down. Whispering to her, telling her Reno wouldn’t blame her. 

“Just talk to the flowers for a while. I’ll keep an eye on the rookie,” Aerith said and smiled over to a confused Elena. She walked away leaving Kesta in peace, “Talking to the flowers helps.”

“Oh, I knew a guy who used to like gardening, had awful hay fever though,” Elena said to Aerith.

“Had? Did he get cured?” Aerith asked.

“Oh no he’s dead,” Elena replied. 

Aerith looked alarmed at Elena. How could anyone die from hay fever? “Oh, he didn’t die from it. He got shot trying to rob a bar.”

Kesta wasn’t included in the meeting that evening, which bothered her a lot. She should have been involved it was her fault Reno was in a coma. And what was worse, they had declined the request for Don Roth to be brought in. Visiting Aerith had soothed her somewhat though, and on the way back she’d gotten to know Elena a little better. The girl was alright actually. Very determined to do her job. A little too enthusiastic.

* * *

A day later Kesta was sat in Reno’s room trying to hold back the tears. Kesta swept back his hair kissing his forehead and apologising again. She picked up his goggles and pulled them on so they would hang around her neck. A constant reminder of what she had done. She looked up as Rude walked in. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you were visiting today,” she whispered and picked her stuff up to leave.

“Kesta… I…” Rude reached out for her as she passed to leave. 

He was worried, she’d been shrinking away from everyone. He’d tried a few times to suggest meeting up after work. Had even turned up to Reno’s flat a few times only to be turned away, or the door not answered. He’d have to talk to Tseng. This wasn’t good.

Rude sat down beside Reno and sighed, “I’m worried for her. I’m sure you would be too…”

* * *

“You’re worried again Tseng…” Arms wrapped around Tseng, strong ones. 

Tseng sighed and turned placing his hand on Rufus’s arm. He shook his head slightly “We received some bad news,” He explained.

Rufus turned stepped back a little, not braking contact just wanting to look in his lovers eyes. Tseng wasn’t normally one to show much emotion, so him now displaying an air of worry, worried him. He nodded for Tseng to continue. 

“We’ve been told there is no change to Reno’s condition. If he stay in this coma any longer, he won’t… be the same if he wakes,” Tseng explained looking down.

Rufus stiffened a little. Reno was a strong member of the Turks. A little lazy yes but he was strong, quick, and very skilled at his job. He understood the loss from that point of view. He also knew that the group had formed a family like bond. 

“You’re worried,” he said, “Yes, however I’m more worried about Kesta at this point. She’s alone in his flat, she already blames herself.”

“The blame we can deal with. I can arrange Therapy for both Kesta and Rude. The flat? What will she do if Reno does pass?” Rufus asked.

“I’ve already dealt with that…” 

Tseng turned to leave. Rufus caught him around his waist and kissed his cheek softly. Tseng hummed leaning into the contact before going to leave again. 

“Oh Tseng… You have my permission to take down Don Roth. Kill… not bring in. I’ll send it through in writing.”

* * *

The small team of Turks sat up straighter as Tseng walked in. His entire body language meant business. It was a look Kesta recognised before he’d sent them on an assassination job. This was it then. This was the job. 

“First order of business is I’ve had news regarding Reno,” Tseng stated, he glanced at Kesta “I’ve been informed there is no change in his condition but if he doesn’t wake up soon… he might not.”

He paused as the two who knew him took in the information. Kesta looked away from them all, looking at the floor, her face twisted into something he didn’t recognise. She gripped her fist. 

“This leads me onto the next order of business. Don Roth. I have been given permission to hunt him down. Rude, this will be your assignment. You can begin tracking to assassination tomorrow. This is all, keep your phones on. You are dismissed for the day. Except Kesta I’d like a word with you please,” Tseng. 

Kesta, who was half out her seat, slowly sat back down. She placed her hands in her lap and bit her lip just a little. He stood and looked down at her, hands behind his back like it was instinct.

“I know this case has been hardest on you personally. I have made provisions, should Reno not wake. You have been named as next of Kin on his housing documents…”

“Next of Kin?” Kesta questioned in a weak voice. 

“Yes, should he not wake, the apartment will be passed to you. As you know, Reno doesn’t have any family,” Tseng stated.

“Yes, I know that sir, but he’s never spoken about it,” Kesta replied.

“I’m not surprised, but it isn’t my place to talk about it. Good night Kesta, get some sleep,” Tseng stated and left the office, he headed back towards Rufu’s office. He needed the man. The look on Kesta’s face was almost too much. His team and Rufus were his family. And two of them where hurting.

* * *

Kesta stood by Reno’s side. The slow beep of the heart monitor pacing out a rhythm, the breathing machine wheezing as it breathed for him. She sat down by his side, letting tears fall freely. The news he might not wake was too much. 

“I… I love you Reno, I’ll punish them. I will they won’t survive this I promise!” She sobbed, “Come back… I love you!”

She didn’t notice the heart monitor’s pace rise a little then fall back into its normal rhythm. 

“Kesta…” 

Kesta looked up and noticed her mother in the doorway. Of course, she’d be the one to monitor him. Her mother sighed and pushed back her braided hair, stepping into the room. She looked down at the sleeping man then at her daughter.

“He’s not worse case you know. I have good faith in him. He’s strong and his wounds are healing nicely with the help of restoratives,” She said.

“When did you…”

“I took over when his last doctor started talking doom and gloom because he hadn’t woken up yet. His body was in shock. His last doctor just didn’t understand anything. How he got a medical degree I don’t know,” Amisi scowled. “Go home… you look exhausted…”

She nodded and stood hugging her mother tight. “Thank you, for taking care of him.”

Kesta unlocked the front door. She was greeted by a happy cherup, mews stretched and jumped off the sofa. He purred and rubbed himself around her legs begging for food. He was making her feel a lot better. She knelt down and stroked his fur before feeding him. Kesta sat in her room hugging her knees, listening to the sounds of the building. Listening to the shouting, loud music, bangs and thuds of life. Mews purred and jumped up beside her. She hadn’t noticed it had gotten dark. 

It was time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry if this is a boring chapter. 
> 
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I've made sure its proof read.


	14. I am the dirt you created

Kesta stood, grabbing her night cloak and daggers. There was no way she was letting Rude take her pray, she needed vengeance. It was her fault Reno was dying. It was her fault… She swallowed and put on the cloak. She shut her eyes and sunk into the void, locating Don Roth in seconds. He was still in sector three. The same warehouse, laughing about how weak Shinra was. Laughing about the Turks. No… They would pay.

Kesta opened the window and climbed out, shutting it but leaving it open a crack. A way back in later. She jumped, pushing just slightly on the ground, eyes only lighting up in response to the amount of power she used. She landed gracefully and ran, heading towards the edge of the Plate. 

She looked down, breathing in the warm air and pulled up Reno’s goggles over her eyes. She took another deep breath, always hating this part and jumped. Air rushed past her, a familiar feeling. Kesta controlled her breathing and focused on the ground below her, gently pushing. As she got closer and closer to the ground she began to slow, she increased her power. Moving from eyes glowing to a gentle glow on her body. 

Just before she hit the floor she pushed hard, sending herself flying into the air again at an angle. She let go and let herself fall again. Repeating the process as she moved through the slums heading towards the place she had seen Don Roth. Moving like a wraith in the night. At one point she stopped and checked again for his location. He hadn’t moved. Perfect.

She soon reached the warehouse and slipped inside, unseen, jumping to a high vantage point. He was still laughing with his … cronies.

“It’s so nice to see you laughing,” She said loudly.

Don Roth turned sharply and looked up into the shadowed rafters of the warehouse “Artimis… or so I’ve heard your actual name is Kesta,” he grinned wickedly. “I also heard you joined the Turks, guess you’re pretty sore about the ambush? Or have you decided to come to join me?”

Kesta drew her daggers, gripping the handles. She sneered “I’d never join your group.”

Don Roth laughed loudly, his men slowly laughing around him, reaching for weapons. Axe’s, guns, baseball bats and a sword. She frowned, a sword? Seriously? She laughed a little and rolled her eyes, “Oh Sam… you shouldn’t cross the Turks.”

She jumped whipping her daggers free spinning in the air slashing as she went. She downed two men. Don Roth’s men guarded him, what was the point though. She worked in the 3 dimensional, he wasn’t safe from her no matter what they did. She snorted as they pointed guns at her. Her eyes glowed as she pulled on a gun, it pulled from his hands and whipped over to her. She caught it out the air and emptied the weapon before throwing it to the floor. 

His men were either very stupid or very brave, as they didn’t run. She ducked as the Axe came at her head before slitting the back of the man’s Knees. He fell like a sack of potatoes and she stabbed him through the eye. His body twitched a few times before falling still. Kesta jumped as bullets flew over her head. She pulled the limp body up a little using it as a shield for the bullets before throwing it at him. She jumped over and stood over the thug, killing him in seconds. 

Each man fell around her slowly forming a path to her real target. He whimpered as she threw her dagger at the last man standing. Using her powers to force the Dagger through his head. She slowly picked up the axe walking over slowly. The Don was practically pissing himself.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry I won’t cross the Turks again I promise!” he whimpered falling to the floor. 

“No… you won’t because you’ll be dead,” she growled.

He screamed as she swung the axe.

* * *

“Has anyone heard from Kesta?” Tseng asked the next morning. 

Elena and Rude shake their heads. Tseng flicks open his phone and dials her number, getting a deadline he hangs up and stands. He was going to head out to find her when a shadow stood in the doorway. 

Kesta had not changed from the night before, her night cape dripped blood from nearly every tassel. Her hood was up and eyes blank as she walked over to the large table in the middle of the room. She carried a bowling ball bag dripping blood. She dumped it on the table and stared directly at Tseng.

“I believe the threat has been terminated…” she muttered; eyes still hallow. 

Tseng stepped forward and zipped open the bag, revealing Don Roth’s head. Tseng took a step back and looked up at her.

* * *

“How long did you give her off?” Rufus asked.

“A few days…” Tseng stated looking into the Camera.

Rufus was leaning back relaxed, chest exposed revealing only a few white-blond hairs. Tseng thought about the times he ran his hands over that chest during their lovemaking. He blushed lightly and shook his head. 

“Thing is, we need her back for the next mission so I cannot give her any more time off…”

“Ah… Intel work. Our little thief will really prove herself there,” Rufus stated flicking a pen in her hands.

Tseng nodded and sighed “I’m planning to send Elena with her. She could learn a lesson or two in being discreet.”

Elena was learning well, but she was still just an intern. Her technique needed tuning, she was too eager to prove herself. Tseng sighed again thinking about the girl. She was always ready to jump into action. Yes, partnering her with Kesta would be the right choice. Kesta would ground her, get her to relax. 

“I think I’ll pair Elena with Kesta permanently,” Tseng stated with a nod.

“I think it will be a good match, keep me updated on progress. Oh and Tseng, please take care of yourself.”

Tseng closed the lid of his laptop. He checked his watch; it was coming up to 11 pm. He best be getting to bed. He’d deal with this in the morning. 

He approached Elena the next day, Dossier in hand for the next mission he had planned for Kesta and her to complete together. Elena looked eager as usual, Tseng just hmmed and placed the document down in front of her, explaining the mission and stating that Kesta would be her permanent partner on missions. He frowned seeing Elena’s expression.

“Elena… Speak your mind,” Tseng stated.

“Oh… sir it’s just that, Kesta doesn’t seem to like…. Me,” Elena stated.

“It’s not a matter of like or dislike, these are your orders. Do you understand?” Tseng asked. 

“Yes sir,” Elena nodded.

“I’d like you to take the Dossier, meet with Kesta and discuss the next steps. You start the mission in three days,” Tseng stated and headed to his desk. 

Elena looked down at the dossier in her hand “Sir… where does Kesta live?”

* * *

She got on the train, mission notes now safely tucked in a folder. She was heading for Kesta and Reno’s home. When she got there, she wasn’t impressed with the building at all. She’d seen worse but she’d expected more from the Pink haired woman she’d gotten to know in the past few weeks. She ran the buzzer and was let in. Elena headed up the five flights of stairs listening to people shouting, Screaming, bangs and loud music of the building. 

She knocked tentatively on the door. It opened to reveal a very sleep deprived Kesta on the other side. She was wearing shorts and an overly large hoody that Elena suspected wasn’t hers. She smiled and pulled the dossier from the bag, she held it up. Kesta let her in. Elena looked around the place, it looked messy. A cat stumbled over, falling over his own feet. 

“Sit down… do you want something to drink?” Kesta asked gesturing to her sofa. 

“Uh… Coffee…” Elena replied walking over to the Sofa, she pulled off blankets and sat down looking around the place. She spotted a pile of kidney dishes stacked in a corner beside some rolled up bandages. “Err… Kes. Why do you have bandages and kidney dishes?” 

“Oh… Don’t worry I traded them for some really nice keyrings and a bag of coffee,” Kesta replied setting Elena’s drink down in front of her on a stolen beer mat. Elena looked at her utterly confused. 

“Kes… did you steal them?”

“I prefer the term trading,” Kesta replied with a small smile on her lips as she sat down.

“Is that… Reno’s hoody?” 

“Yeah,” Kesta replied holding it close.

“How long were you two going out?”

“We aren’t” Kesta replied, eyes watery. 

“But you love him?”

She nodded and tried to brush her tears away. Elena bit her lip and looked around the place again. She spotted a picture of the redheaded man that had been spoken about a few times. The team tended to go quiet about him and the incident. Rude had told her not to ask questions about it, stating that Kesta blamed herself.

“Right… This mission then?” Kesta muttered holding out her hand.

It seemed simple enough. She could have done it alone; she’d done it many times before for Don Roth. She guessed that Elena needed to learn something. So, they were to enter into Don Corneo’s mansion and steal documents containing evidence of him trying to spread out and take over the Slums. Well now that Don Roth was dead, he didn’t have much of an opposition. So, he was bound to spread out. Fine, now they had to stop him too. 

“Seems simple enough. We start in what Three days?”

Elena nodded “We’ll be staying in a BnB nearby I think.”

“BnB in Wall market,” Kesta frowned “Sounds… thrilling.”

She leant back on the sofa and sighed. 

“Well, I have to go back to work,” Elena muttered, “I’ll leave the documents here.”

“Thanks…” Kesta muttered looking at the dossier.

Elena smiled a little and shut the door behind her. Kesta looked back down at the Dossier and let out a sigh. She just couldn’t keep her mind on working, how could she continue without him. Mews jumped onto her lap and chuffed curling up nuzzling her.

* * *

Amisi sighed scribbling on a clipboard as she looked at Reno’s monitors. He’d improved over the last few days. She turned to leave when she heard choking.

“Oh, my goodness! Hang on Reno!” 

Amisi ran over calling for help. She slipped out his breathing tube. She smiled a little “Welcome back,” she said.

He gave a rasping breath and flickered his eyes open “Kesta?” he crocked “She was…”

“My daughter is fine, she’s been worried for you, she and Rude have been visiting,” she said.

He took a breath “Really? I’ve only been out a few hours? I had some weird dreams.”

Amisi nodded to the Nurses to wait. She sat down on the chair beside him “Reno, you’ve been in a coma for a month?”

“Say what?” He frowned confused.

“You’ve been in a coma for a month,” She said again.

He groaned and slowly shut his eyes tired still. Amisi nodded again to the nurses and they stepped in to care for him. He’d be getting a Curaga soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he's awake
> 
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I've made sure its proofread.


	15. There Must be Some Kind of Way Outta Here

Reno sighed sitting in the car as Rude started the engine. He felt tired still, the Curaga had healed his body but not his exhausted mind. He had felt so disoriented waking up, being told he had been in a coma for around a month. To him, it felt like only yesterday that he had been shot. He thought that had a few odd dreams; Kesta’s confession of love, her pleading with him to wake up, Rude telling him about his day and then Rude’s goodbye. He shuddered, had he been that close to death. 

“Back to your apartment?” Rude asked Rude wasn’t an expressive guy. But the fact he’d come to pick Reno up told him how much his partner was relieved to see him well. He wasn’t expecting a big welcome back from anyone, it wasn’t the Turks way. Almost dying on a job was a risk they took. 

“Nah I want to get to the office, I’ve rested enough. Besides, I need to talk to Kesta,” Reno replied.

“Alright then, but you should know that Kesta is on a mission with Elena right now,” Rude pulled the car into gear and headed towards Shinra HQ.

Reno took a long drag on his Cigarette. He needed just one before he stepped back inside the office. Rude stuck by his side and he was grateful for that. From what he had told Reno, they were all expecting him not to pull through, or at least, they had been told not to expect him to. He sighed, crushing his cigarette under his heal and stepping through the doors. It was like he’d never been gone.

Tseng was staring at the large screen behind his desk. Reno could see that both Elena and Kesta were on the screen, held up in their Sector 6 slums BnB. Kesta looked thinner. Rude waved and said hi.

“They can’t see you, we’re having trouble with the camera,” Tseng stated, “welcome back Reno… I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. I told you to take as much leave as you liked to recover.”

He relaxed back on his sofa and watched, “Nah. I’ve slept enough besides, I’d just get bored…”

“So Kesta reckons we can sneak in really easily. She says she’s done it hundreds of times before,” Elena said into the camera “K…Kes what are you doing?” Elena turned her head around and watched as Kesta stuffed sugar packets into her jacket pocket. The woman turned and looked up at Elena “Nothing…”

Elena sighed “She’s stealing again…”

Kesta turned around shoving a biscuit into her mouth “Itsh not shtealing if itsh free!” She snapped shoving more biscuits into her jacket pocket. She swallowed “I can get in, but I’ve never done it with someone else before and I have only one dark cloak. It’s going to be hard, not impossible but hard. We’ll leave when darkness falls.” 

“Alright, Kes; if you get into any dangers just call it in. I’ll have Rude come pick you up,” Tseng said. 

“Danger? Ha, I laugh in the face of danger, ha ha ha,” Kesta said with a grin that didn’t quite reach her eyes, her eyes still looked hollow.

Tseng snorted a little and turned off the screen. He was worried though, she’d snapped not too long ago. The blood on her face and clothing still haunted him. Yes, they killed for a living but she’d… slaughtered Don Roth and his men like animals. He turned to Reno and Rude, standing with his hands on his desk. He smiled for a second, which was weird.

“So, what are we doing?” Reno asked sitting up.

“We are waiting for Kesta and Elena to steal some Documents from Don Corneo. Since Kesta dispatched Don Roth, Corneo has been trying to expand his little empire,” Tseng explained. 

Reno nodded as flashbacks buzzed in his brain. He had been facing Kes who was stood off to one side, he hadn’t felt the bullet hit, just a jolt and then the feeling of being drained. Tiredness had fogged his mind, eyes not focusing right as he lay in the dirt. He’d thought he’d seen Kes glowing as she fought the men off. He shook his head; he’d lost a lot of blood. He didn’t remember seeing Don Roth there…Well maybe he was.

“So, we just have to sit and wait then?” Reno asked he might as well have gone home.

* * *

Kesta picked up her tasselled cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders clipping it at the neck. Her darkness cloak would help disguise her in this dusky town. Shame she couldn’t get one for Elena, at least she was wearing black. She strapped her com’s to her neck just in case. She looked at the determined blond and nodded. Darkness had fallen half an hour ago, it was time. She pulled the hood up on her cloak, grabbed her knives and strapped them to her belt. She then headed for the door.

Kesta and Elena left their shabby Hotel and headed out into the night. The streets were already filling up with people, Wall Market was like that though. Always full of people, dead during the day. They took the back streets towards the Don’s mansion. 

The golden building was so gaudy in design. A blatant shout of power if not trying to overcompensate something. Kesta gestured for Elena to follow, they headed down the side of the mansion towards the garden area. Kesta had gotten into the mansion this was once or twice before on missions for Don Roth before. She’d get into the back garden and enter the mansion that way. The Don kept his records in a secure vault within his downstairs office. The Don was a little more relaxed about his security than Don Roth was. Don Roth made Kesta work to get information. 

Kesta Leapt up onto the wall and checked the coast was clear. She looked down to Elena, gave her the thumbs up and jumped down the other side of the wall. Elena soon joined her. She gave a small smile. Kesta headed for the back door, she gently clicked open the door again checking it was unguarded. Kesta slipped her hood down as she stepped inside the building entering a long corridor with a number of rooms leading off the side. She knew the Don’s office was the third one in. The two hurried swiftly down the corridor and slipped into the office, Elena pulling the door too. 

“I just don’t see why Tseng doesn’t just get us to break the door down and ‘interview’ the guy,” Elena muttered peeking through the door to ensure no one was coming. 

“Well, no need to kick up a storm when you have a professional at your disposal,” Kesta whispered back. 

She ran her hand along the mahogany desk swiping the USB stick that was lying on it and pocketing it in a pouch she’d sewn into her cape. She left one of Reno’s hair clasps in its place before kneeling down and opening a cupboard revealing a small safe. Kesta pressed her ear to the door and listened to the clicks as she twisted the dial. Elena leaned over watching her work fascinated. 

“Well, well… What do we have here?”

Kesta felt cold seep down her spine, and she let go of the dial standing very slowly. Elena spun and drew her gun, cocking the weapon. One of the Don’s lackies stood chewing gum arms folded. He pulled a knife free from his belt. 

“Na.. a, a… I don’t think so chicky… Boys get in here!”

Elena started shooting, hitting the man in the arm. He jolted backwards giving the pair some time to run. Kesta leapt over the desk and ran for the door. She used her powers to slam it shut trapping the man inside. Elena let out an involuntary yelp as she saw their exit was now blocked by two men. Kesta turned to see if the other way was blocked, it was.

“We’ll have to fight our way out after all,” Kesta muttered drawing the knives from her belt.

“Oh, lucky us. You best back off, we are Turks!” Elena snapped.

“Elena, they don’t care,” Kesta hissed.

“The Don is going to love these two…”

Kesta leapt forward as soon as the men moved, swiping with her knives hitting flesh and propelling movements with her powers. Elena cocked her weapon and began shooting at the men blocking the door out. She paused to load the weapon, giving the men an open to attack. Thankfully, the girl was just as skilled with hand to hand combat as she was with a gun. The two managed to hold their own for quite a while, that was until the doors behind them opened again and sleeping gas bombs were thrown into the corridor. The men they were fighting retreated holding cloths to their mouths. Elena was the first to go down. Kesta hovered over her body coughing trying to stay awake, but it was fruitless.

* * *

Elena was also the first to wake. She found one arm was cuffed and chained to a wall in what seemed to be a dungeon. Kesta lay by her side thankfully, but only just in reach. Clearly, the men didn’t want them to uncuff each other.

“Kes… Kess!” Elena hissed.

Elena reached out and clicked Kesta’s intercom on, praying for a signal. “Tseng… are you there?”

“Elena? Is everything alright?” Tseng’s voice responded.

“No, we got ambushed. We’re stuck in some kind of dungeon thing. Chained, we need help. It’s my fault I didn’t shut the door,” Elena whimpered. 

The intercom went silent for a while before Tseng responded, “Alright, I’m sending Reno and Rude to get you.”

“Reno… He’s awake? Kes will be relieved,” Elena said softly.

“Stay on the line, Elena.”

Kesta groaned and woke up pulling on her chain. She sighed heavily and looked around the room spotting Elena “you good?” She asked.

“Yeah, Tseng is on the intercom. Reno and Rude are coming to get us,” Elena explained.

“Reno… He’s awake,” Kesta’s voice became barely more than a whisper. She swallowed and pulled on her chain again.

“Has this happened to you before?” Elena asked.

“Yes once. They caught me trying to smuggle some items out. Back then I could barter for my freedom. I told him I’d get information from Don Roth. Can’t do that now,” Kesta muttered. 

The two looked around as a door opened somewhere. Elena held her breath, heart-thumping eyes having adjusted to the gloomy dark. She saw the room for what it was, a torture chamber. Weapons and torture equipment dotted about, none of it looked like it had ever been cleaned. The only light they had was a fire burning close by, metal rods sticking out of it. In one corner was a chair stained with blood and looking around she saw that they were chained to a wall. 

“I once knew a guy who ended up chained to a wall. It was an accident he was trying to create something sexy for his girlfriend,” Elena muttered, trying to make herself feel comfortable. Kesta cocked her eyebrows confused and interested.

“Well… he’s dead now,” Elena muttered.

“What he starved to death?” Kesta asked.

“Oh no, he got an allergic reaction to some shellfish…” she replied absently.

“Right….” Kesta muttered frowning.

The dim light around them seemed to press in on them. Kesta shivered a little and brought the chain up to eye level. She tried to find a way of breaking it open. A grinding sound of stone on stone made them look round. Dark shapes of men stepped into the darkroom.

“Which one shall we give him first boys.”

“I’m thinking the blond…”

They started walking towards Elena, who was straining against her bonds. She was going to fight no matter what. But the girl wouldn’t be able to handle Don Corneo. The guy was a monster “No! No, I’ll go!” Kesta shouted. 

“Woohh a volunteer. I recognise that voice. Why isn’t it that little Thief the Don loved so much, yeah alright you can go first,” The man knelt down and undid the chain on the wall. He yanked her up to standing, “won’t be needed this, you’ll get a new collar soon enough.” He pulled off the intercom from Kesta’s neck and chucked it into the fire. The plastic melted in seconds. 

“No, NO! KES NO!” Elena screamed pulling on her chain as she watched Kesta get taken away.

* * *

“Shit…” Tseng muttered, he clicked a few buttons on his own intercom, “Reno, Rude. Hurry I’ve lost contact with Elena, it sounds like they’ve been separated as well.”

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Reno growled as he piloted the Helicopter down towards Sector Seven slums. You couldn’t land a helicopter in Sector 6. One, there wasn’t anywhere to land and two, you’d come back and find it stripped to the chassis. 

“Easy Reno, we’ll get there in time,” Rude said smoothly.

“I know but that guy is a creep and if he’s got one of them…” 

Rude didn’t respond. He just slipped his gloves on as Reno landed the copter. The two hurried towards Wall Market as fast as their feet could carry them. Reno ignored the scream of his body telling him he should be resting as his feet hit the impacted earth below him. Getting into the mansion was going to be a problem. He pulled his baton from his belt and clicked the button sending electricity sparking down the rod from the Materia within its handle. He’d make sure it wasn’t a problem.

Elena pulled again and again on her restraint, her energy was drained, and her voice was horse from shouting again and again. “Kes… Kes…” she muttered as she pulled. She looked up as shouting echoed down towards her. She turned as the doors opened. Her heart leapt in her throat. 

“Rude!” She croaked pulling on her chains again. 

“Hang on Elena,” Rude ran to her side and pulled out a safety pin. He was good at picking locks. 

“Where’s Kes?” Reno asked voice low, looking around the room.

* * *

Kesta pulled against her chains again, the bed wobbling beneath her. Of course, Don Corneo would have a freaking waterbed. Her legs were free, but her arms were chained. The men had mentioned that he wouldn’t want her getting away. She grimaced as the door opened.

“What’s this? A lovely treat just for me?” 

His voice always made Kesta feel physically sick. His hands curled as he stepped closer, trying to look as if he was creeping up to someone sleeping. Kesta kept her eyes on him, narrow and full of anger. He leaned over on the bed and looked down at her before pulling back. He frowned and then raised an eyebrow.

“Wait… It’s you, my little Assassin Thief Artemis!”

“I Prefer Merc!” Kesta snapped back.

“Your eyes though, normally they are brown? The purple in combination to the Pink doesn’t really work,” he perched on the side of the bed.

“Thank you for pointing out how weird I look, bastard!” Kesta hissed.

“Oh? Chicky has attitude, I always did like you. But what’s this! You’re a Turk now! How did my little birdy get caught!”

Kesta clamped her jaw shut, no way was she going to say anything about their mission. She turned her head away looking away from him. His chuckling became lower, nastier.

“Playing hard to get, I like that!” 

Don Corneo knelt over her, his fat fingers grabbing her chin. Kesta shut her eyes, she needed to waste time, she knew Reno and Rude would come for them. She pulled away from his touch as and opened her eyes glaring at the man, his quiff bouncing stupidly with his heavy breathing. Tongue sticking out.

“You know, I’ve always wanted you as one of my wives,” his husky voice to close. 

He pulled her chin violently towards him and kissed her, the feeling of his stupid little moustache against her lips. She struggled to pull against her chains as he forced her mouth open, slimy tongue fighting hers. He pulled away laughing, running his hand over her breasts. She breathed quickly eyes wide open as he unhooked a few buttons groping at her breast.

_Hurry up Reno, Rude… Hurry up!_ She thought as she felt his hand caressing her breasts. 

“Get your fucking hands off me you deprived slum rat!” Kesta spat thrashing.

“Yes… tell me how bad I am!” He laughed hands pulling away from her breasts. 

She felt more than saw his hands go lower unbuttoning her trousers and tugging them down a little. Kesta kicked out with her legs struggling panicking as the cool air hit her flesh as her underwear was also pulled slightly down. Her eyes widened further, and she cried out as his fingers invaded her. Corneo’s face came into view and without thinking, she headbutted him. Hard enough to leave stars flashing in her vision. 

He sat up holding his head which was bleeding a little groaning. She pulled on an object behind him with all her powers strength, causing a halo of pink light to glow around her. The object cracked into the back of Don Corneo’s head. He slumped off to the side with a crash leaving Kesta laying on the bed alone, breathing fast head fuzzy. Her heart was beating so fast she could hear it in her ears. She tugged again and again at the ropes cutting her skin. She was pretty sure she could feel blood running down her wrist. The door swung open and she flopped her head to onside towards it.

“Kes! Rude help me untie her,” Elena croaked running to her side. 

“Fuck! Sick bastard!” Reno spat as he stepped over to Kesta, anger boiling in his veins as he saw her in the state of semi undress.

Rude lent over her and unclipped the cuffs as Elena buttoned her shirt back up. Reno hooked his arm around Kesta and pulled her to standing. She was irritated to find she was shaking as she tried to pull her trousers back up.

“Remind me to burn my clothes…” her words barely came out more than a whisper. 

Reno touched her forehead and pulled his hand away looking at the blood. “What did ya do?” He asked

“Headbutted him,” Kesta replied. 

Rude turned the Don over with his foot. “Shinra is going to pay for this” Rude muttered. Reno shrugged hooking his arm back around Kesta and steadying her as they left the building. She gripped his hand on her waist but kept her eyes turned away from him, the memories of what had happened hurt too much.

“Did you guys get anything at all?” Rude asked.

“That’s not important right now Rude,” Reno hissed.

“I… I got a USB stick,” Kesta said hands fumbling in her pocket within her night cape and pulling it free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don Corneo... Deserved that!
> 
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I've made sure its proofread.


	16. A Hard Day's Night

Elena draped a blanket over Kesta as she shook uncontrollably on Reno’s office sofa. Kesta just shut her eyes pulling the blanket closer, facing away from the room at large. Elena sat down beside her and looked up as Tseng examined the evidence brought back on the USB Kesta had stolen. 

“Kes… you should see a doctor,” Elena said flatly. 

“No… I took the Antidotes I have in my locker, I don’t need to see a doctor,” Kesta grumbled back not turning her head to look at Elena. She squeezed her eyes shut, the last thing she wanted was to get poked and prodded by a doctor. She pulled her bandage wrists under her body.

“You got hit pretty hard over the head, Cure Materia doesn’t work on you, you said so yourself and… You have no idea where Don Corneo’s hands have been!” Elena argued back. “Plus, your wrist…”

“Leave it Elena, Kesta said she doesn’t want to see a doctor, she doesn’t have to go,” Tseng stated, “Besides she’s due for some vacation.”

Elena chewed the inside of her lip and reluctantly nodded, folding her hands in her lap. Reno pulled his attention away from the large screen walked over to Kesta and placed a hand gently on her head. She groaned slightly at the touch. 

“You know, I knew someone once who refused to see a doctor when he hit his head. He ended up being rushed into hospital after he feinted spilling a beer over one Don Roth’s lieutenants, Zain I think,” Elena said to the room at large.

“Oh yeah? What happened to him?” Reno asked noticing Kesta shudder again.

“Oh, he died…”

“From his injury?” Rude asked leaning forward on his desk.

“Oh no, he was eaten by a Behemoth a month later,” Elena stated.

Tseng looked up from his paperwork raising an eyebrow at her story. He shook his head and gathered up the paperwork, preparing to take it to Director Heidegger for the next instructions. Reno yawned and hunched over the Arm of the sofa, suddenly feeling extremely drained. He had been out of the hospital less than twenty-four hours and it was starting to catch up to him. 

“Reno, I think you and Kesta should go home. We’ve got this. Take a week to adjust back to normal life,” Tseng stated standing. 

“No Boss, I’ll get stupid bored,” Reno replied standing back up straight trying to give the impression he was fine.

“No, you won’t, like I said Kesta needs time as well. Maybe you two could catch up.” 

Reno noticed a small smile on Tseng’s lips. 

“Right… Except I didn’t bring a car,” Reno pointed out folding his arms defiantly.

“And Kes only has her bike boss,” Elena pointed out.

“Well, she can’t go home on that. Reno do you feel well enough to ride?” Tseng asked. 

Kesta sighed and sat up, hand on her head she pushed the blanket back and stood. Her head was splitting, and she headed for the door, “See you tomorrow,” She muttered waving her hand. Reno frowned hurrying after her quick pace.

He caught up with her as she placed the key in the ignition turning it, the Kawasaki H2 roaring into life. Reno reached out and grabbed her wrist. The action scared her, and she pulled away from him. He pulled his hand back realising what he had done.

“I’ll ride us home,” Reno stated pulling his goggles down and shifting her away from the bike.

“I don’t need taking care of Reno,” Kesta growled.

“You need time to process what has happened. You were assaulted Kesta, and not in a way we were trained for!” Reno snapped back swinging his leg over her bike.

“As if you know what I’ve been through!” Kesta growled.

Reno turned in such speed it made Kesta jump back. His eyes narrowed, “What do you think Scarlet’s been doing to me all this time!” He growled. “Now get on the bike!”

Kesta’s mouth opened slightly in shock. She felt hot tears in her eyes but shook her head climbing onto the bike. She gripped onto Reno, almost like a repeat of her first day, only different bike and now different feelings. She buried her head into his back despite the pain, taking in his sent. She felt so stupid, so weak and low. Kesta let the tears come on the ride home, hiding her sobs in the noise of the bike’s engine, crying from what Reno had just told her, but also for herself, for her humiliation. 

Once back in the apartment she walked away from Reno as he dropped the keys into the bowl on the console table. He jumped hearing a soft meow and spotted an orange cat lazing on the sofa. Kesta had got a cat? She had shut the door to the bathroom and ran herself a bath, stripped off and climbing into the hot water. A knock made her sink down into the water and Reno stepped into the room, looking away from her.

“Your clothes?” He asked.

“Burn them, apart from the night cloak. I’ll have to wash that a few times I think,” Kesta replied. 

He nodded “I’m staying, with ya head injury I don’t want ya to…” He sat down back to the bath and sighed pulling his knees up resting his arms on them. He felt so tired, “How are ya feeling?” he asked.

“Tired… You?” she asked also bringing her knees up to her chest. The warm water was doing little to help her to relax. 

“Tired.” He replied. 

She shifted slightly in the water, wishing she had put bubble bath in, “I’m sorry Reno… I didn’t know Scarlet-”

“Don’t be, ya didn’t know. I didn’t tell ya did I,” he said bitterness not hidden in his voice.

“Reno you have to tell someone,” Kesta pulled herself slightly over to the redheaded man.

“No, I don’t. Besides, I’m meant to be taking care of you tonight,” he said glancing over his shoulder slightly, catching the look on her face. He looked away again. 

Kesta leaned forward, “Reno, you’re my friend, I love you, I just want what’s best for you.”

 _You love me…_ He thought _I’m so sorry I did this to you… I don’t deserve your love._

“I’m dealing with it Kes. I thought I told you, not to fall in love with me,” He muttered humour gone from his voice. 

“I can’t help it, you’re too lovable,” Kesta replied. They were both avoiding the topics that had hurt them the most. The almost sex and the shooting. She laid back in the water holding her head. “I feel dizzy.” She moaned. 

Reno sat up alarmed and grabbed a towel from the towel rack, looked away and held the towel out. “Alright time to get out, before you shrivel up.” 

Kesta slowly climbed out of the bath and wrapped herself in the towel. Reno scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bed turning away as she dried and dressed. He stripped down to boxers and sat on the bed.

“Reno… what are you doing?” Kesta asked as she climbed into the soft covers.

“I told you, I’m staying with ya tonight. You hit your head,” he said also climbing under the covers. He leaned over her and turned out the light, plunging them into darkness. Kesta placed a pillow between them which caused Reno to raise an eyebrow a little. He said nothing about it though.

Kesta lay staring up at the ceiling, she slowly shut her eyes. “Reno, I’m sorry for everything,” she whispered.

Reno blinked and rolled over to look at her a little confused. He went to say something back but saw she was asleep.

* * *

Kesta spent the next day in bed. She was in so much pain. Her head felt like it was going to burst. It throbbed; she could barely keep her eyes open. Reno couldn’t deny he was worried. He offered to take her to a hospital, she declined. He asked if he could call Amisi or one of her friends Nova or Rea. She declined, rolled over and without thinking, used her powers to pull the covers over her head. 

Reno checked in on her as often as he could. He tried to bring her food. She could only do so much as take a few bites. He’d use Cure Materia on her but, having heard what Elena had said about it not working on her. He guessed this was something to do with the powers she’d started exhibiting. The one’s she’d yet to talk to him about. He sighed and stroked her hair softly. Heart aching. He rubbed his chest trying to push the feelings away. 

He felt something for her, but she was just a friend… _Just a friend._ He couldn’t reciprocate her feelings, he needed to talk with her. When she was better. 

Kesta woke at midnight, her head was feeling slightly better. Still bad, but better. She’d found Reno again asleep in her bed, half draped on her pillow wall she’d made between them, a hand on her back. She slowly forced herself out of bed. She needed to eat, bath and feed mews. Kesta wobbled into the lounge. 

She frowned looking at Mews, who was curled up in his kitty bed. Looking too big for it. She shook her head and regrated it instantly. Staggering to the fridge she slammed into it and tried to open the door. Mews meowed a raspy like meow. She managed to make herself a sandwich and lay on the floor eating it after her head hurt to move much further. Reno found her laying on the floor and ran to her side.

“If ya were hungry you should have just said,” he told her kneeling to help her up.

She wafted him away and stood up herself. The food giving her some strength. She made it to the sofa and flopped down and sighed, pulling blankets over herself and curling up. Reno walked over and placed a hand on her head. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly, frowning as she flinched away from him.

“Better,” She replied smiling softly. 

He sighed, now or never “Kes… we need to talk,” he muttered sitting down beside her. Approaching this subject was going to be painful for both of them.

“About my powers,” Kesta asked.

Reno blinked, he paused “Err…” He wasn’t going to talk about her powers just yet. 

“I’m sorry, Reno,” she muttered pulling the blanket up to her chest. “Please… Don’t report me.”

“I’ve lived with you for ages Kes. Didn’t you trust me!” he snapped perhaps a little too sharply, expression stern. She flinched away from him and he stopped, expression unreadable.

She looked up at him in the dark, eyes wide and shining. She was scared, he could see that. She was scared of him? Yet he’d seen her fight. She was a force of nature.

“Kes… I'm never going to give up that little secret,” he said softly, “besides we’re friends and colleagues. And you should be able to trust me”

She sighed a little lowering the blanket a little. He smiled and went to pull her into a hug. Kesta backed away from him. He blinked a little and tried to shrug off the feeling of rejection. 

“I’m going for a bath,” Kesta muttered slowly standing.

He stood going to follow.

“Reno, can you not follow me this time please.” 

“Right… Err Kes. Maybe later today you could show me some of your powers?” he asked trying to be light-hearted.

She laughed a little, “alright… tomorrow then.”

* * *

Kesta felt much better the next day. Her head felt fine again, but she kept herself wrapped up. One of Reno’s stolen hoodies zipped up right under her chin. It was long enough to reach down mid-thigh as well, contrasting the light colour with her dark jeans. 

“Um… That’s my hoody,” Reno pointed out that morning, topless as usual cramming cereal into his mouth.

“Yeah, I traded it for an X-ray of someone's Toe. They nailed their Toe to a bit of wood! Really interesting,” She told him sitting on the kitchen side. 

Now she was able to freely use her powers, she fell back into her lazy mood. Using them to drag her plate of Toast towards her. She’d do the same with her coffee, but she was scared of spilling it halfway across the kitchen. 

“Kes…” he swallowed down his cereal “You can’t go around stealing stuff.”

“It’s not stealing… It's trading,” Kesta replied waving her toast around at him.

“I don’t care what you call it if ya take stuff without asking people its stealing yo,” Reno leaned back on his chair yawning “Kesta… You’re a Kleptomaniac.”

“… Am not!” Kesta snapped using her powers to chuck a spoon at him. 

He frowned at her folding his arms. He jumped when someone knocked at the door. Kesta used her powers and pulled the front door open, almost pulling it off its hinges. Nova stood holding her fist at knocking motion to the air. 

“Oh… I’ve come to change Kes’s wrist bandages…” she muttered slowly stepping in. “Your… using your powers?”

“Reno knows about them,” Kesta muttered slipping off the kitchen counter. 

Nova nodded slightly and set out her stuff on the coffee table. Kesta sat down and held out her wrist. Reno leant against the wall, watching from a distance as nova carefully unwrapped Kesta’s bandages and cleaned the wounds.

“You’re lucky. You escaped Deglove wounds. Though these are horrible rope burns,” She mutters watching Kesta wince a little. Reno raised an eyebrow as Nova unscrewed a cap off of a tub and pulled out wet bandages. Spotting Reno’s face “Oh… They’ve been soaked in Restorative.” He nodded a little.

She wrapped the wet bandage over Kesta’s wrists and placed dry ones on top. “It’ll be healed in a few days,” Nova stated. She smiled and glanced at Mews “That’s a big cat… Right, I have to go. I have a date!” Kesta smiled as she stood packing up her things. 

"You'll let me know how it goes?" Kesta asked.

"Yes, of course! good or bad," Nova replied.

She waved a little before shutting the front door behind her.

Kesta shifted away from a little as Reno sat down. He frowned as she curled her legs up under her body. Mews jumped up and curled up between them. He thought about bringing up her feelings for him again but she was still too fragile for that talk. 

“Err… I’m going out with Rude this evening, ya wanna come?” he asked awkwardly.

Kesta shook her head and bit at her nails. Reno nodded but he had no idea what to say. Something? He had no experience of this. He shrugged and switched on the Tv. He glanced over at Kesta who sat biting her nails watching the screen with not much interest. He was a little worried. She seemed to be closing in on herself. That evening when he went to leave, he glanced over to her. She hadn’t moved much, she barely looked up to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of unspoken feelings and confusion in this chapter!
> 
> I'm Dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I've made sure its proofread.


	17. Lose Yourself Inside the Silhouette

“You seem… Distracted?” Rude asked setting his drink down.

He eyed a Honey girl, compared her to Tifa and shrugged. She looked alright he guessed but she was no Tifa. Reno sucked at his bottom lip and looked up. The girl draped across his shoulders still trying to get his attention. She wanted to be paid tonight. And yeah, he kind of wanted to pay her. He grinned smugly and took a drag on his cigarette. 

“Just thinkin,” Reno replied.

“Not like you?” Rude asked.

Reno scowled at him and Rude chuckled a little before sipping his drink. He watched the girls dance on the stage for a little while. Before Turning back to Reno. Normally by now the guy would be practically fucking the girl on his arm. But that night Reno was more reserved. 

“Thinking about what Reno? Your accident?” He asked thinking maybe Reno was still recovering and that may be a night out to celebrate was just a little much right now. 

“No. Kesta, she’s gone all… quiet,” Reno muttered flicking ash into the ashtray.

Rude gave him a small knowing smile. Reno just glared, “She’s my roommate and friend Rude. You getting jealous or somethin! Ya still my Best friend!” He snapped.

“No…”

“Then why ya smiling at me like that!?” Reno snapped stubbing out his cigarette.

Reno leant back and put an arm around the honey girl by his side winking at her. Yeah, she’ll get paid tonight, why not. He looked at Rude who shook his head. Reno sighed and picked up his drink, taking a deep gulp. The girl beside him lay a hand on his upper leg. 

“So… what do I do Rude? About Kesta. I think we might lose her….”

“Tell her you’re there for her. Listen to her if she speaks. I think Tseng will organise a psychiatrist to speak to her. I think he was already organising one when she came back with Don Roth’s head in a bowling bag…”

Reno spat his drink out.

* * *

Reno returned home at two in the morning to find Kesta still awake curled up on the Sofa. Mews, her overly large cat, was laying on the back of the sofa. She was watching some sort of comedy crap on the TV but Reno knew she wasn’t really watching. She looked lost. He sat down beside her.

“What we watching?” He asked.

“Don’t know…”

Reno picked up the remote and flicked through the channels until he found nothing. So instead he went to his Dvd/Blueray collection and picked out their favourite film Die Hard. They both loved how over the top it was and their in-joke regarding the Air vent. He looked out the corner of his eyes and saw she was engaging, even had a small smile.

“Ya know Kes, I won’t ever hurt ya. Not on purpose. And you can talk to me if you need to,” he said awkwardly trying to mimic Rude’s advise.

Kesta slowly turned her head to him and nodded. She scooched over a bit and rested her head on his shoulder. His mind still thought of her words that had echoed into his mind when during his coma, her confession of love. He won’t talk to her, not yet.

* * *

Time passed in a blur during their leave. Kesta’s mood improved slowly, though she still refused to have a night out with Reno and Rude. She stayed up until Reno was home, he continued to share a bed with her, still with a pillow divider. When he tried one night to sleep apart from her, she’d ended up in his room shaking from a nightmare. One night when he didn’t return home, he found her asleep on the sofa the next day, a knife in her hand. 

She still hadn’t had a chance to show him the full extent of her powers but demonstrated on a day to day level her abilities to push and pull. He understood now how she was such an excellent Thief.

Kesta rolled over to face him one evening. He was awake, eyes open looking at her. She blushed slightly, he blinked putting a hand on the pillow wall between them so he could see her better.

“Go to sleep Kes…” he said softly in the dark.

“Reno, you said I could talk to you, whenever and about whatever right?”

“Yeah, need to talk?” he asked pulling the pillow away and shifting over slightly. He propped himself up on a pillow, bare skin pearly in the moon light spilling through her window. The flame tattoos on his arms black in contrast to the light, along with the tattoos under his eyes. He felt a little awkward all of a sudden.

“No, I just wanted to tell you that I’m here for you too,” she said softly. 

Reno smiled and placed a hand on her face. Kesta’s blush deepened and she shifted closer to him, placing a hand on his chest. Her heart warmed for him all over again. Frowning she tried to push away her feelings of love. She loved him so much… 

_Don’t express this, don’t show it. He doesn’t feel the same…_

He frowned, she felt warm under his touch. He leaned forward a little concerned. Kesta without thinking reached up and placed her lips on his in a kiss. She pulled away, mind reeling. 

Reno pulled her back with one strong arm kissing her back, harder deeper, parting her lips with his. Tongues locking in a fierce dance. Reno pulled her closer, their chests pressed together. Reno tugged at her night top. She willingly lifted herself up, allowing him to remove it. He gazed down at her approvingly. He’d seen her naked before but not in the same way. Kesta looked up at him and nodded. He bent down and kissed her again, moving to her neck and gripping her breasts. Pushing her slightly onto her back, she arched her back into his touch as he thumbed her nipples. A moan escaping her lips. 

His tongue flicked the sensitive bud “So soft…” he growled nipping the skin just below before moving down her belly to her trousers. Pushing the bed covers off of the bed. He slowly removed the clothing.

“No panties? Were you expecting this?” he questioned raising an eyebrow.

“Call it… laziness,” she whispered as he gripped one of her legs and raised it up and out the way.  
He gazed down at her again arching an eyebrow, how long had he wanted this? What did he want it for? 

He bit his lip and kissed the inside of her thigh; all he knew is he wanted her. She took in a sharp breath as he kissed closer to her core. He ran a finger along the folds of her pussy and smiled lifting his head. Licking his finger clean. 

“Wet, already? it really was like you were expecting this…”

“You ass…” She gasped as he slipped two fingers inside. 

Fire burned within her body as he slowly pumped them in and out of her body. He leaned down and licked circles around her budded clit. Her gasps coming louder and louder.

“Don’t try and stay quiet…” Reno growled, “I’d like to hear you cry out.”

She let out a long loud moan as her orgasm was coming closer and closer. Her hips bucked as he licked at her clit and moved his fingers.

“Go on… Cum for me Kes… Cum for me,” he whispered licking down the centre of her clit. 

She loud out a long loud cry, body shuddering. Her breaths came short and fast, head flopping to one side. He lifted his head and looked down at her grinning, slipping off his own pj bottoms. He reached down the side of his bed and grabbed his work trousers, feeling around inside he found his wallet and pulled out a condom in a bright blue packet. He opened the packet and slipped it on before holding her thighs and slipped inside her warmth. Her eyes widened, and she looked up at him, she felt so full. Her face looked so uncertain. He placed his hand on her face, stroking her lips with his thumb and cheek with soft fingers. 

This was Kes, Kesta was below him. His chest felt tight, thumping loudly. This feeling… it was new. He couldn’t name it. 

_This… This was happening…_

He thrust slowly “you feel so good,” he moaned kissing her over and over. His hands working into her soft pink hair. He brought her legs up and round him as he moved, picking up the pace. Her eyes fluttered closed as the pleasure built again. Building heat in her body. 

“Reno…” she moaned “Oh Gods…”

He chuckled, nose bumping against her cheek. Her nails dug into his back, scratching, and cutting his skin. She lost control of her powers, sending the lamp beside her flying, breaking the bulb. He let out a long groan, dick pulsing.

“Shit… FUCK!” he gasped tipping over the edge, the action dragged Kesta with him. 

They lay joined together for a short time before he pulled out, slipping the condom off and heading for the bin. She sniffed and bit her lip looking away pulling the blanket back over her. How had she let this happen? She curled up a little gripping the pillow. Reno climbed back into the bed and pulled her in close. Skin to skin, he nuzzled into her neck smelling her hair.

 _I’m a monster…_ He thought again _She’ll hate me…_  
  


* * *

She woke the next day with a start, alone. Kesta sat up looking around worried, “Reno!?” she called out.

“Here! Just stay in bed,” he said kicking open the door and coming in with two plates of a fully fried breakfast.

He climbed into bed beside her, hair loose and past her a plate with a knife and fork. He tucked into the food whereas Kesta just sat and looked at the meal before her. 

“I fed Mew’s two packets of food by the way,” He said.

“What why? He’ll get fat!”

“Kesta he’s huge… I don’t think he’s a cat,” Reno replied.

“Course he is, he’s a Wutai coon. I looked it up, they're bigger than other cats,” Kesta said angrily. 

“If ya say so… Alright don’t look at me like that Yo!”

She smiled a little and picked at her food. This felt good but awkward. Reno just sat facing forward chewing away at his food.

“Umm… Last night?” Kesta muttered, “was really good.”

Reno smiled a little and slowly looked at her. His face fell a little and he put his cutlery and plate to one side, half-eaten. 

“I’m sorry Kes… If I pushed you into doing something you didn’t want to do,” He said softly.

Kesta looked at him, fork halfway to her mouth, “No, you didn’t push me. I, I wanted it Reno. Last time, I pushed you away.”

She put the fork down and placed her plate to one side as well. She turned to face him, placing a hand on his arm tracing the fire tattoo. “Really I wanted it. I want you. I-”

She was cut off as Reno pulled her into a tight kiss, hands exploring in a rush. They were entangled together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY DID IT!


	18. You can't fight the friction

Kesta and Reno could hardly stay away from each other. They didn’t talk about the new kind of relationship they had fallen into. Kesta didn’t want to be rejected again, didn’t want to ruin what they had. Reno wasn’t sure what it was he felt other than he wanted her.

At 1 pm Reno was kneeling between Kesta’s legs. He kissed at her neck and caressed her boobs. Kesta moaned and reached down for his cock, pumping it slowly causing him to snarl, eyes fluttering. Reno’s phone buzzed on the side table as someone phone. 

“Reno… Reno you should get that,” Kesta panted as his fingers ran down her pussy. 

“I don’t, we’re on holiday for one more day,” he said forehead pressing against hers “besides, I want to hear ya scream my name.”

Her phone buzzed. She reached out for it with her hand and he grabbed her wrist. She looked directly into his eyes and used her powers, Phone flying at a diagonal line smacking her in the chest. She grabbed it before he could, pushing at him with her powers, proving she could fling him off. 

“Hello… Tseng… WHAT!” She sat up.

Reno kneeled back. 

“A Mako Reactor exploded!?”

* * *

Tseng scribbled harshly on a report. He looked up as Reno and Kesta run in, dishevelled having dressed fast. He put his pen down and stands gesturing for them to sit. 

“A Mako Reactor blew up?” Reno shouted confused by the announcement.

Tseng nodded and clicked a button on a remote. A CCTV screen appeared, and he watched as a group of people walked through a maintenance area. she frowned recognising the sword on the back of one of the men. Zack? No, the hair was blonde, and Zack was dead. But that was definitely Zack’s buster sword!

“We believe it is these men that are responsible. Avalanche obviously,” Tseng stated, “This guy we think is the leader…”

_Barret…_

Kesta felt Reno looking at her. She glances at him out the corner of her eyes but said nothing. 

“I think he’s from Sector 7 slums,” Reno says not wanting to give much away for loyalty to Kesta.

“Well… it’s a start. We can’t make it obvious that we are looking for them though. Director Heidegger wants us to make a deal with Don Corneo,” Tseng stated.

Kesta stiffened, make a deal with… Don Corneo. Reno’s hand wrapped around hers under the desk. His face was a mask of disgust. Rude’s eyebrows raised slightly. He rubbed his fingers on his temple and sighed. 

“Why?” he asked.

“Don Corneo’s men can move through the slums unseen. I will be going myself to see him. But Reno, Rude you will join me in this mission,” Tseng turned back towards the screen.

Kesta turned to Reno concerned. His face had changed from disgust to pure hatred. His hand gripped harder on hers. Tseng looked at the two men “Well?”

Reno let go of Kesta’s hand and stood, anger flashing in his eyes. Rude stood too “We’ll do it boss. Just give us the word and we’ll go…”

Tseng nodded and lent down at his desk signing a document before straightening up, “I don’t like working with this scum bag as much as you do. But one slip up and he will be terminated, I will be the one keeping communication with him. Given the history between you four. Is that understood?”

The four of them nodded. He let a ghost of a smile play on his lips before leaving the room. Reno walked towards the sofa and flopped down sighing. His head rested on the back and he was splayed out like a starfish. “I hate that guy…”

“Who?” Elena asked “Tseng?” she looked a little worried.

“No… Don Corneo. Gods Elena, it’s like ya can’t add one plus one to equal two!”

Elena frowned not really getting it. What the hell was Reno on about. She sunk back down on her chair and folded her arms sulking a little. Rude frowned as well and looked over to Kesta.

“Are you alright?” He asked gently.

Kesta’s eyes flicked a little before she slowly nodded. What could she do? The decision was made much higher up. Orders were… Orders. And if they had to work with Don Corneo, she couldn’t say no. at least it wasn’t direct involvement. 

“I’m alright, orders are orders yes?” she asked.

Rude nodded “Orders are orders. We follow them just as we always have.” 

“Even so, I hate the guy,” Reno muttered sitting forward and clasping his hands together. Dam he needed a smoke. 

“Reno! Rude! With me!” Tseng barked through the door.

Reno made a fuss, getting up and sighing. He squeezed Kesta’s shoulder before nodding to Rude and leaving with Tseng. Elena looks to Kesta.

“He forgot to give us orders…” 

Kesta chuckled a little “Must be preoccupied,” she said getting up. She grabbed a whiteboard pen and walked over to the whiteboard “Hangman?”

* * *

Tseng stood with the men on top of the helicopter platform, “There’s another reason why Director Heidegger has asked us to locate this man we believe to be in Sector 7 slums. If it is, there’s a chance he is a leader of Avalanche. We have been ordered to put them down.”

Reno tucked his hands inside his pockets and leaned back. He went to open his mouth to talk but Rude got there first “this is no different to what we normally do…”

“No, but we’ll see what his orders are. I have a feeling he’ll want us to wipe out the whole branch,” Tseng stated.  
They nodded to Tseng understanding. The Helicopter landed and the boarded, heading out towards Sector five slums, which would lead them nicely into Wall Market. Reno felt Rude’s eyes on him most of the way.

“Quick staring would ya!”

“How was your time off?” He asked smiling a little. “Did you work things out with Kes?”

Reno glared at the man a little “Yeah, we’re all cool.”

Rude and Tseng looked at each other smirking a little. 

“I don’t get the joke…”

The two shake their head at Reno’s complete lack of realisation. Below them, Don Corneo’s mansion came into view, and an acid taste raised in Reno’s throat. He would love to tare the guy to bits. But then, who didn’t. He must have a lot of enemies. Enough to keep a lot of heavyweight men on his payroll. Reno figured he’s just added his name to the list.

Once they landed, Reno forced himself to slip into professional mode. He slipped his fingerless gloves on and checked his Baton was secured to his belt. Holding his head up high he and Rude followed Tseng to the Don’s mansion. One of the men at the door cracked his knuckles as a silver-haired lad stepped forward. He was a young guy. Reno felt sorry for him, he had no idea what he’d gotten himself into.

“The Don only accepts male visitors on appointment only,” the silver-haired lad stated.

Tseng looked him up and down, yellow eyes, silver hair? He wondered if he was one of the few other children that had been injected with Janova cells. It was a possibility given his looks, but given that he was living in the slums, his mother either ran away or it was not the case. 

“We don’t need an appointment,” Tseng stated hands calmly behind his back. 

The two men either side the silver-haired lad laughed cracking their knuckles.

“Either leave or get your face caved in!” 

Tseng slowly smiled and pulled two guns from his pocket. He fired two shots, one into each man’s head. The young lad’s eyes widened, and he took a step back. Tseng pointed one gun at his head.

“If you’d be so kind as to open the door,” Tseng said slowly.

He turned and pushed the door open. Tseng poked him in the head with the gun, “Thank you, please take us to Don Corneo…”

* * *

“Kesta you’re so childish!” Elena snorted laughing as Kesta drew a dick and balls on the whiteboard.

“Elena! You’re supposed to guess what it is!” Kesta said laughing. 

“A replica of Reno’s crotch?” Elena said, resting her head on her hands.

Kesta laughed awkwardly blushing, “Nooo…”

Elena laughed “All right, a dick and balls.” Her laughter died down to a vacant smile and she looked at her watch, “We have been here for hours… What do you think they are doing?”

Kesta shrugged then stiffened as they heard footsteps in the corridor. She shoved the pen into her pocket and ran back to her seat. Reno and Rude entered with Tseng close behind. They took their seats and waited for Tseng to speak. 

Tseng did a double-take at the whiteboard “what is this?” he asked unimpressed. 

“It appears to be a really good drawing of a dick and balls sir,” Rude stated.

Kesta felt her cheeks burning bright red and Elena bit her lip also unable to hide the blush on her cheeks.

“I’m impressed…” Reno stated leaning back in his chair, “It’s really detailed.”

“W-we got bored so… played a guessing game…” Elena squeaked.

Tseng tutted and huffed before rubbing it off forcefully. 

“That was art!” Reno snapped slamming his fist on the desk.

Tseng placed his thumb and index finger on his head. Sometimes he swore he was leading children. He sat down at his desk and pulled over some notes.

“It’s going to be a while before we get the results back in,” He stated and checked his watch “Reno, Kesta you are still supposed to be off so, you two can go.”

“But sir, we’re here now, ya might as well put us to use!” Reno grumbled.

Kesta, deep down, just wanted to go home and sleep. She tried to stifle a yawn and received a betrayed look from Reno. Tseng simply raised an eyebrow and reluctantly Reno stood.

“Yeah, yeah we’re going…” he muttered heading for the door.

Kesta following behind.

* * *

Kesta received the full story from Reno on the way home. Don Corneo cowered from them, pleading them to spare him and that capturing Elena and Kesta had just been a ‘miss understanding’. Tseng had apparently made sure he was in charge of the conversation. Giving the man an ultimatum. Having him pleading for his life was apparently useful. Don Corneo was eating out of Tseng’s hand. The reward he would receive for helping Shinra vs the punishment Tseng had threatened him with for hurting Kesta and Elena made negotiations easy.

“Of course, I would have preferred to rip the guy's throat out and shove it up his ass,” Reno growled looking at Kesta when he should have been driving. 

“Reno please keep your eyes on the road,” Kesta mumbled sleepily. 

The flat was a bit of a mess when they arrived, looking as if Mew’s had invited a few friends over and had a party. Clothing had been dragged all over the room, framed pictures, mostly one’s Kesta had stolen, where laying broken on the floor. The cat had somehow opened the cereal cupboard and ripped open several cereal boxes. Reno commented about the cat’s size again and appetite. He bent down and picked the large cat up. Mews made a weird chuffing noise rubbing his face against Reno’s.

“I mean… Are you sure it’s a cat? Look at the size of his paws!” Reno held Mew’s up in front of her.

“Yes Reno, he’s a cat. Just a big one,” Kesta replied taking the cat and walking into her bedroom “I told you, he’s a Wutai Coon.”

Not too much damage. She walked into Reno’s room… the one they had been sharing for a few days now and found the picture frame by Reno’s bed laying on the floor. Glass broken. She popped Mew’s on the bed she shook her head and picked up a picture that had fallen to the floor. A younger Reno, probably 14, 13 with a small red-headed girl in his arms. She looked about 3 years old. A dark-haired woman had her hands-on Reno’s shoulder. She picked the glass out the frame and jumped when Reno appeared behind her and took the picture from her hands.

“My sister, Rosie, and my Mam,” he placed the picture back on the side.

“S-sorry it fell off the side. Mew’s must have knocked it off,” She said stepping back from him.

He didn’t say anything for a while, the dark shading his eyes. “My father… Kicked me out when I was 15. I tried to stop him from hitting Mam. He… He killed my sister, my Mam and himself 4 days later. From there I lived in the slums on my own.”

Kesta had no idea what to say. She just looked at the picture of the small happy family.

“I look a lot like him. I’m a monster just like him Kes… Ya shouldn’t get attached to me,” he said setting the picture down flat before turning to leave.

Kesta placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned to look at her.

“But you’re not him,” Kes whispered, “Your kind to me. Took me in when I had nowhere to go. You’ve always looked out for me. I… I don’t care what you do in your Job. Your Job is the same as mine after all. If I called you a monster, I’d have to call myself one too.”

Reno stepped over to her, seeming to grow in hight. He looked down at her and took her chin in his hands.

“Are you sure about that?” He asked.

Kesta swallowed a little, eyes widening. “What do you mean?”

“Are you sure I’m not a monster?” He asked leaning down slightly and running his teeth on her neck a little. 

Kesta shuddered slightly at the feeling. He breathed lightly on her skin before kissing the sensitive skin. She pressed her hand gently to his chest. The bare parts of his skin, hot to her touch. She shuddered as Reno groped at her breasts, pressing the lower half of his body closer to hers. She could feel his erection.

“Are you sure I’m not a monster,” he whispered again at her neck. 

“You’re… not,” She whispered eyes fluttering.

She whimpered a little as Reno bit down onto her neck. Body stiffening at the feeling. Reno let go, leaving a bruise before pulling her towards the bed. They fell onto the soft covers, frenzied movement’s to remove each other’s clothing, Reno pulled a Condom onto himself hurriedly, as if they would run out of time.

In moments, Reno thrust dick deep into her yet again. She hissed back arching. Her arms wrapped around his neck, tugging at his hair. He kissed her, lovingly. He pulled her legs up and around his thin hips trying to get her closer to him. 

“You… you feel so good,” he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled into her, slow thrusts moving them both. 

A low moan was all she could manage, the build-up this time slow. Her eyes glistened in the low light of the room, locking with his. Her heart fluttered for him. She shut her eyes tight as she came, letting out a long low moan. His hand pressed against her face. 

“You’re so beautiful when you cum…” he said softly.

She blinked a few times panting looking up at him. He’d just called her beautiful. His lips pressed against hers and he pulled out, spinning her over. Pulling her ass up to meet his hips. He plunged back inside her so easy, she was so wet. His hips slapped against her fast and hard. Her second orgasm took her by surprise. 

_No… I won’t survive this!_ She thought as the feeling ripped through her.

She bit down on one of his pillows trying to dull the sound, the pillow was torn from her, and her head pulled back by her hair.

“No… No cry out for me Kes! Shit!” he finished with one hard thrust.

He slowly pulled out of her, shuddering at the sensitivity. Kesta reached up and traced her fingers on his face tattoos’ He knelt slowly and placed a hand over hers, shutting his eyes slowly.

“Reno… you are not a monster,” she said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone just bang their heads together!


	19. Here Comes the Flood

Reno woke in the night two days later. Kesta was pressed against his chest. Her breathing soft on his skin. He looked down at her frowning. What was he doing! This was just all going to end in tears! She didn’t deserve this! He should just rip the band-aid off, push her away, move on! And yet, he didn’t want to ever let her go.

Kesta woke and shifted looking up at Reno. His face looked so stern. He bent down to kiss her and stopped, gritting his teeth.

“We… We need to stop this Kes,” he whispered softly.

Kesta blinked confused, her heart began to thud hard, painfully hard. The room suddenly shook, and a bright light shone through the window. An explosion of sound hit them. Reno pulled Kesta tighter into his chest wincing against the light before everything went still. Lights around the plate flickered off. Kesta looked up at Reno.

“What… what was that?”

“A mako reactor,” Reno said darkly.

Kesta pushed away from Reno and ran to the Window, loose night top fluttering from the gentle breeze coming in from the window. She could see the fire from that distance, glowing. 

“Again…” 

Reno stood close behind her, this was a bad sign… He swallowed roughly and turned to his phone as it buzzed on the desk. Kesta looked at him as he spoke into the phone and walked back to her room. She dressed and re-entered the room, eyes wide and scared. 

“Tseng wants us to go into the office,” Reno stated dressing.

Kesta nodded rubbing her arm, what Reno had said completely forgotten. He put a hand on her arm and headed off to grab his keys. Kesta followed close behind.

* * *

The HQ was in complete and utter chaos. Reno held onto Kesta’s arm with fear of losing her in the crowd. They pushed through reaching the lift that would take them down to the lower levels. Another Mako Reactor? Seriously!

Kesta bit at her nails, eye twitching a little with the stress, she’d feel better if she could steal something, anything. Reno pulled her in close, holding her.

“Why… Is this happening? There are other ways to protest against Mako energy. One that doesn’t cost… Lives,” Kesta mutters. 

“This is Avalanche Kes. They don’t think of other people, just themselves and their goals!” Reno replied to her.

She pushed off of him when the lift dinged and hurried to the office.

“Kes… Can you believe it!?” Elena squeaked.

Kesta shook her head “Our lights went out…”

“Please be seated,” Tseng instructed.

Once they had seated, he turned to the large screen and clicked it on. They watched again as Barret was involved. 

“It’s confirmed that this man… Barret, is in sector 7 slums. I’ve passed this up the chain to get confirmation on what the next plans are,” Tseng stated.

Reno tensed a little, remembering what they had spoken about previously regarding Sector Seven slums. Don’t say they will have to drop the plate.

“So, we can’t just go down and get them then boss?” Elena asked as she watched again as the culprits responsible for terrorising the people flashed onto the screen. She fidgeted in her seat a little.

“No Elena, this is Avalanche,” Rude stated “They’ve been public enemy number one for a long, long time. They won’t stop at us just taking out one cell.”

Silence filled the room, and an uneasy understanding settled over them. They’d need to do something hard. Tseng sighed and checked his watch, 7 am. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to Reno.

“Reno you will take a few guards and check on Aerith. I’d like her back near her house today just in case we have to move out. You know she likes to wander from home. Kesta, please can you-”

He stopped when a groan cut through the air.

“Elena are you alright?” Tseng asked 

“Yeah fine if it wasn’t for this pain in my side! I’ve had it for a few hours and its always gone away though.”

Kesta leaned over and placed her hand on her forehead “By Shiva your burning up!”

Elena turned away from Kesta hunched over groaning some more before throwing up. The others moved to help her onto the sofa and lay her down. Reno hurried off to get some ice. 

“If you were sick Elena you should have said,” Tseng muttered looking down at her.

“I’m not sick! It’s just women’s issues, Kes you understand right?”

Kesta gave her a concerned look, “let me know if this hurts Elena,” rolling up her shirt pressing down on the right-hand side of her body and letting go. Elena howled in pain.

“Yeah, no it’s not women’s issues. I think it’s your appendix. Don’t worry though, I had the same thing a few years ago see,” Kesta held up her own shirt and lowered her trousers a little revealing a small white scar. “And you will get cure Materia so unlike me, you won’t be out of action for a good while.”

Tseng tusked and rubbed his chin. He couldn’t exactly put someone who was quite ill to work. He kicked at the floor and turned around “Right, change of plan then I guess. Kesta you’ll take Elena to the hospital, come straight back after.” 

Kesta nodded and smiled reassuringly at Elena, who looked pretty fed up with life already. Reno returned with a pack of ice wrapped in a tea-towel. Kesta thanked him and placed it on Elena’s head. The girl sighed and shivered slightly.

“I have to take her to the hospital, Reno… do you trust me with your car?” 

“Yeah? Why ya want the keys?” He fished around in his pocket and frowned pulling out a box of matches. 

Kesta blushed a little and held up the keys. Reno just frowned and shook his head looking at Rude, who just shrugged. He grumbled putting the matches back in his pocket and helped Kesta lift Elena off of the sofa and headed to the car park.

* * *

Kesta found herself now sat beside the extremely high Elena, who was giggling. Kesta was thankful she’d be going in soon for her surgery. The girl rolled over and smiled at Kesta, who looked at her a little unamused.

“Kessy… Kessssy!”

“If you weren’t sick and high, I’d have punched you by now. Don’t call me Kessy!” 

Elena frowned for a second before smiling “You… look happier. Ohhh did you fuck Reno!” 

The girl edged closer to the bed eyes wide. Kesta frowned at her and looked away sighing and shaking her head. Elena was grinning like a fool. At least she wasn’t in pain though.

Kesta was relieved when a porter finally entered the room stating they were taking her down. She’d have to stay overnight but could be visited later that day. Kesta leaned over and smiled at her giggling friend. 

“Hey, I’ll see if I can drop by later. If Tseng will let me alight,” she smiled.

“Ok! Then you can tell me more about you and Reno right!”

“There’s nothing to tell Elena, really.”

Elena winked at her and was helped into a chair. She waved at she left the room, a little too enthusiastically for someone going for surgery.

* * *

Reno limped into the office, grumbling under his breath. He peeled off his Jacket and shirt thankful that Tseng had been called into a meeting and Rude had gone out replacing Reno to retrieve Aerith from a strange blond guy named Cloud. That 1st class Asshole. 

His shirt was blooded a little from deep cuts. Even his barrier Materia had failed to protect him in the end. Though really it was there to prevent infection since his spleen was removed. He fished around in his desk for the cure Materia he kept. Really, he should update his bangle to hold two Materia, well he’d get round to it. 

Reno unclipped the barrier Materia and set the cure in. He went to heal himself when the door opened. 

“Reno what happened!” Kesta’s voice almost Echoed around the room.

His heart lurched making him feel a little dizzy. He steadied himself blaming blood loss, though he hadn’t lost that much blood. 

“Some blond twat hanging out with Aerith got the wrong idea and attacked me,” Reno replied.

Kesta’s face grew hard and angry. She turned, grabbed her staff that was hanging up on the coat rack and turned to leave.

“Rude’s dealing with it,” Reno stated, going to heal himself again.

She turned again to face him, “Reno you need to clean them first before healing. Healing them right away can trap infection inside the tissue.” She stepped forward putting her hand out a little.

He looked up at her “Well I’ve been alive for twenty-eight years Kesta, I know what I’m doing yo!” he snapped angrily. 

Kesta paused and looked at him frowning, “Fine, be like that! You are such a twat sometimes Reno!” she snapped back and threw herself into her chair folding her arms. 

She ignored his hisses of pain as he went about treating his injuries. There was a small, relieved sigh as cure worked over Reno’s body. She glanced over her shoulder at the newly healed skin on Reno’s body, still slightly caked with blood. His attitude clearly hadn’t changed though. He glared over to her as he changed his Materia back.

She tried to smile at him, and he just huffed. 

“How about I get you a new Materia bangle for your birthday,” Kesta stated pointing at his bangle.

Reno sighed loudly and sat down on the sofa, still shirtless. He’d have to visit his locker before Tseng got back. 

“Kes you don’t have to buy me anything for my birthday,” he grumbled. 

“What why not? Isn’t that what friends do?” She asked confused.

He glanced over to her “I didn’t get anything for you,” he muttered “Wait when is your birthday?”

She shrugged, “I’m 25 summers old, that’s all I know,” she replied frowning trying to remember if they had ever celebrated her’s and her sisters Birthday. No, not really. It kind of bothered her a little. 

“How… can you not know your own date of birth?” He asked confused. 

She shrugged again a little embarrassed. Reno shook his head and looked towards the ceiling sighing. The dried blood on his chest cracking a little. 

The sound of clacking boots on the hard floor made him swear. He still needed to wash the blood off and get a new shirt. Tseng stepped in through the door, dossier in hand. 

“Call Rude back… and get changed. We have a meeting in five,” He said coldly.

This was not going to be good.

* * *

Reno started zoning out halfway through the debriefing. He tried to ignore Scarlet's voice and her glances at him every now and then, laced with suggestive smiles and lip licks. He instead let his mind wandered to the evenings spent between Kesta’s legs. He sighed, it had to stop before she got hurt. He glanced over to her and spotted her eyes had semi-glazed over. 

“We drop the plate…”

Those four words snapped Reno and Kesta back into reality. Drop a plate!? They… They couldn’t be serious. Reno sat forward about to say something when Tseng gave him a meaningful look. No don’t talk, it stated, not now. The redhead sat back, gripping his fist a little, the leather of his glove squeaked. No… This was not going to be good. 

Kesta, Reno and Rude shared a few concerned glances before turning back to listen to the instructions from Scarlet and Heidegger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one feels a little fillerish


	20. Smokin' gun, Blood in my lungs

Kesta stood ready on the service platform for the plate. She’d ran up there earlier in the evening, the idea was she would stop people from trying to get in the way, no matter what it took. This wasn’t fair, not to them, not to the people. The mission was too extreme. Turks were covert. They could have gotten in, taken the Avalanche members, and left! But the President Shinra wanted an excuse to throw around his weight, to show how powerful he was, just like the good old days of the Wutai war…

* * *

_“No! You can’t expect us to do this!” Reno had shouted at Tseng, slamming his fist on the table._

_Tseng had glared back and leaned forward, “we do our job Reno. No questions asked this is what you signed up for! Or did you forget that night a few years ago!”_

_Reno had spun on the spot a few times running his hands through his hair, an unreadable expression on his face. Kesta herself had sat in shock, breathing fast but not noticeably. Her mind was on her old friends._

_“Kesta I want you to go up there first, stop anyone trying to sabotage the unit…”_

* * *

Now she was god knows how high above doomed slum. She looked down at the tiny dots, small riots had now started her job would soon fall into full swing. She spotted the helicopters heading over. The shooting had started to fill the night air with harsh pops. 

She gripped her staff feeling sick. A thump, thump, thump of Helicopter blades thrummed through the air. Reno and Rude spoke over the intercom to Tseng before addressing her.

“Any issues your side Kesta,” How could Tseng be so calm!

“No… Wait someone’s coming,” Kesta lowered her arm and spotted Barret running towards her. 

Kesta jumped using her powers to propel herself through the air. She dodged and ducked the bullets spraying out towards her. She pushed out trying to form a bubble around herself, in an attempt to dislodge any stray bullets. It wasn’t a guaranteed tactic but would work in a pinch. 

She had no idea how she was supposed to defend the top of the plate. She was just one person with a stick and a few daggers. Still, they expected her to do a job and she’d always been one person before. Kesta bit her lip and moved sliding across the ground to a panel.

“Barret! Why are you here!” Kesta shouted hiding behind a panel. 

“STOPPING YOU ASSWHOLES!” He shouted back. 

“You should be trying to get people out!”

A loud thumping took his attention away from her as the helicopter lifted over the platform. He turned gun towards the helicopter and started to shoot. Kesta spotted two more people join them on the platform and went to move.

“I aint done with you yet! YOU HERE ME!” Barret shouted towards Kesta. 

She realised she recognised one person, Tifa. 

“Damit…” Kesta muttered under her breath.   
Kesta made a move towards Tifa only to notice the blond with her block her from view. They both darted towards Barret. The Helicopter began shooting causing them to run from their protective hiding place as it exploded.

Kesta again rolled to a safe distance away, the copter moved away before coming back and the side door sliding open. Reno stood confidently in the doorway. So, he was going to join her. Kesta moved out behind the little ragtag group.

“You… shouldn’t be up here. Why aren’t you down there trying to get people out,” Kesta stated biting her lip.

She didn’t want to be there. Tifa looked at her sadly.

“What’s it to you! You just going to blow up the whole plate kill thousands of innocent lives! Who are you to say get people out!” Barret snapped again pointing his gun arm at her. 

The blond turned to face her, his eyes shining a little. Was he, SOLDIER? The guy raised his sword ready to attack. Kesta took a strong stance, holding her Staff ready to take on the attack.

“Wait… Pink hair? Are you Kesta?”

Kesta blinked a few times. The question catching her off guard. Who was this guy!

“We call her Artemis…” Tifa stated. “I didn’t know you knew Aerith!”

“Who cares what we call her! She’s with them!” Barret shouted.

The Helicopter came in closer, causing the blond to turn a lookup. Barret levelled his gun towards Kesta, who was already pushing out with her powers, eyes glowing slightly in the dim light.

“It’s nothing personal… Bitch!” Kesta heard Reno shout. 

_The blond must have been the guy who gave him a beating_ Kesta thought.

She watched as he leapt recklessly from the Helicopter. Barret started shooting again. Kesta let out a hard push, sending the bullets flying before she yet again ducked and dodged. She ran towards Barrett when he went to reload, hitting out with her Staff.

The man swung his Gun arm around smacking the Staff hard, sending a vibration down her arm almost causing her to off-balance. She jumped back a little and dodged as he unveiled a volley of bullets. He kicked out and swung his gun again smacking her in the side. 

Out the corner of her eye, she spotted Reno typing in the code. Kesta tried to move to run to his side, so she could cover him. Another spray of bullets flew at her causing her to jump back further. Her back hit the railings. Rude spun the copter around shooting, obviously trying to cover them, just as Barret levelled his gun. 

Kesta bit her lip taking a stance and using a push bubble. Pain hit her shoulder like a hot iron rod, followed by two rounds in her right leg. Somewhere, someone was screaming. She only realised it was her when Reno’s voice cut through the air shouting her name. 

Despite the pain, Kesta pushed out as hard as she could trying to throw Barret away from herself, the reverse happened. Barret’s weight, vs Kesta’s own weight and strength, meant she was propelled back out into the air high above Sector Seven slums.

* * *

“KES! KESTA!” Reno shouted.   
He went to move only to be blocked off by the blond twat Aerith called Cloud. Reno struck out with his baton as the electric Materia sparked. 

_She’ll be fine… She has powers, she’ll be fine!_ He thought again and again as he fought back against Cloud and Tifa. 

With Barret now undistracted, he was facing three of them…

Air rush past Kesta as she fell. She blinked a few times, forgetting how she ended up falling. Pain shot through her body clearing her mind. With a gasp she pushed out as hard as she could, the pain dulling her abilities dramatically this time. 

She’d only just managed to slow herself down when she hit the earthen floor with a thud. Shock and pain flooding her senses, bringing blackness and stars. A few breaths later and she woke again. 

Slowly, painfully, she rolled onto her front. Kesta knew if she was to stay in the open, should the plate drop she would die. She began to drag herself across the ground back towards the Pillar. She wanted to scream; the pain was near blinding. Looking behind herself she saw she was leaving a trail of blood. Her leg… she couldn’t even feel it. She stopped laying for a while trying to rest trying to think.

Reno made it to the edge of the platform and looked down and around to see if she could spot Kesta. A slamming of feet told him someone was running at him. He spun around slamming his baton up and against Clouds Sword. Thankful the Shinra grade steel prevented the weapon from Snapping.

Reno kicked out, hitting Cloud a few times in the side before looking back down again, safe in the Knowledge Rude would keep them busy for a time. He spotted what he thought might be a body… not moving. Kesta! His Kesta! No… 

“No… NO! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!” Reno shouted spinning back into the battle.

Kesta pulled herself under some steel beams and into a ditch. The manual effort exhausted her. She couldn’t use her powers, not in this much pain. Kesta slowly shut her eyes to the pain, praying she’d fall unconscious. This was just too much. 

Reno flopped to the floor. He dragged himself along by the belly reaching for his Baton. Cloud lowered his sword to Reno’s face. Reno Snarled at the man.

“How do we stop this!”

Reno laughed flopping onto his back “Who knows… Kes, I’ll be with you soon,” he muttered as his world faded to black. 

Kesta opened her eyes for a short time as she heard a loud bang. So… They’d managed to drop the plate then. She hoped some people had gotten out. Kesta slowly shut her eyes again as noise deafened her.

* * *

Silence woke with a start. She made a grunting noise, the heavily scarred hand that had been laying across her back fell off. The man who called himself Vincent slept soundly by her side, in her bed. Most night’s he had nightmares she kept at bay, but that night. She had a nightmare of her own.

_Kesta…_


	21. Makes Us Stronger

"I hated you the moment you were born… you were my greatest mistake.”

Kesta sat on a white floor staring into the nothingness, as the man standing beside her spoke. A voice so familiar. Her father, a man she had never wanted to see again.

“You killed her. I wanted to squeeze the life out of you. I hated you. And then you showed off your powers. I still hated you, but I had a use for you. The first child born with abilities we were so trying to create in people. My Demon, and I… If I couldn’t be rid of you, then the world would have to suffer.”

“I appear to be very good at surviving,” Kesta replied. She closed her eyes as the man laughed.

* * *

“She’s awake! You gave us quite a scare…”

Kesta shook her head side to side, groaning. She couldn’t move her Jaw. More voices, lights and pain. Something or someone forced her mouth open and dribbled water inside. She coughed a little and tried to focus on the world around her. It smelt like fire. Hands slowly lifted her up. She slowly shut her eyes, she’d been found. Kesta welcomed the black world of sleep.

Kesta woke sometime later groggy, shapes loomed over her. Ones she recognised from so, so long ago. How long had she been lying there, a year maybe longer? No, I couldn’t have been. Everything felt like she was looking through a tunnel. She blinked again as one stepped closer. Where was she anyway?

“Reno?” she questioned, “why did we do this…”

Her jaw felt weird, tightly held shut by something. 

“Cloud she’s not with it, maybe we should just find another way?” That voice, it wasn’t Reno. 

“Aerith said she trusts her, and you two know her and trust her.”

“I don’t…” A gruff voice from somewhere in the corner “She’s a Shinra lapdog.”

“It’s Artemis … Kesta. She did jobs for us all the time. So, what if she’s with Shinra. Aerith trusted her and so do I”

Tifa’s voice… She groaned flopping her head from side to side. She felt so numb. Slowly things seemed to correct themselves. She blinked a few times and saw who had been standing over her. The blond guy! Tifa and Barret. In short, Avalanche had survived the fall of the plate. Kesta pulled herself up to a sitting position. Her leg, she noticed, was bandaged up tightly, but the bandages were wet with blood and green stuff. Looking around her surroundings, she didn’t recognise the place she was in. The room was fairly small and she noted the walls were painted pink.

“What… do you want?” She asked muffled unable to move her mouth. 

“We need to get into the Shinra Building,” The Blond stated, “to get Aerith back.”

So Aerith had gone with them… maybe not willingly by the sounds of it. Kesta looked around for her jacket. Spotting it she held out her hand and pulled it towards her with her power. She caught it and started rooting around in her pockets. Finding her key card, she handed it out to the blonde. The thing was smeared with blood, which if found didn’t look good.

“Your Key card,” he questioned taking it.

“Aerith will be held in Hojo’s laboratory. My Key card will grant you access to everywhere in the building. The only problem you might face is if I’m listed among the dead. Though I’m sure Shinra will have too much paperwork to do right now,” Kesta whispered.

“Why are you helping us?” Barret asked, “You’re a Turk aren’t ya?”

“Professor Hojo, is all kinds of wrong,” Kesta muttered, “No one deserves to spend time with him.”

“Thank you,” Tifa muttered.

Kesta simply nodded and pulled herself under the covers again. They left soon after. That night she began to grow warm. Kesta tossed and turned in her covers. Pain slowly ebbed back into her body. She arched her back as the stabbing pain in her leg grew worse and worse. A hand rested on her head and muffled talking buzzed in her mind. 

“She’s burning up, it’s the leg. We need to get her to the Hospital. I’ll go call for help…”

* * *

Reno fidgeted on the sofa, he hurt, hurt all over. The Curaga had healed most of his injuries, but he still ached like shit and it certainly did not heal his pride. Worry burned in the pit of his stomach. Kes had been shot and fell. The look of shock on her face burned in his mind. Reno rubbed his eyes and slowly sat to a sitting position. Her body had yet to be found and so she’d been listed as missing. It would stay that way for a month. In a month she’d be listed as dead.

“Reno…”

Reno looked away from Rude narrowing his eyes. Rude sighed, his friend hadn’t said a word since coming round. He just looked sort of limp and lifeless. Rude had never thought he’d be begging Reno to talk.

“Talk to me,” He muttered.

Reno looked at him, “You should have left me to die,” he snarled.

“You really loved her didn’t you.”

Reno looked up sharply. Love? Yeah, he liked her and yes, they had fucked. They’d never discussed how their relationship would move forward after that night. Reno hadn’t really given it much thought and Kes had never pushed for a conversation. It had been different though, the way she lay on his chest so close. He’d kissed her head in the mornings. His heart fluttered thinking of her and a blush crept up his neck. She’d crept into his heart without him even realising. Losing her… He swallowed feeling sick.

"Yeah," he said looking back down again.

Rude simply grunted and nodded. He knew he’d known for a while. Reno could be so clueless sometimes, that was normal. The man was no romantic. The two looked up as Tseng stepped into the room. He had something in his hand. Reno stood holding his chest. Tseng said nothing as he placed a keycard on the desk. Reno crossed the room and picked it up. Kesta’s image looked back up at him. The card smeared with blood. Anger boiled in his brain. 

“It was found… In Hojo’s lab, it seems somehow Avalanche got hold of it…”

Reno exploded into a fit of anger, smashing his fist down into the table. He let tears run down his face freely. Rude stood to try and calm him but Tseng shook his head. Reno wasn’t going to calm. He smashed his fist through the screens in the centre of the long table. Kicked the shit out of a chair and started to rip the sofa to pieces. Rude and Tseng just sat and watched until Reno exhausted himself, both emotionally and physically.

He knelt on the floor, shuddering in pain and grief. He picked up Kesta’s card and slipped it into his pocket. Who was he kidding, everyone he loved eventually died. Even his best friend had almost died that night. He should have been more careful to hold her at arm’s length. Rude walked over and softly placed a hand on his back. 

“Reno…”

“Just, leave me alone,” Reno snarled.

* * *

Two days had passed since Kesta had given Cloud her Key card. So much had happened in such a small space of time after President Shinra had been stabbed. Rufus had taken the throne like a duck to water and Sephiroth had been seen again. Rufus believed Sephiroth was responsible for the Presidents death, but he wanted to keep that quiet for now. Avalanche would be blamed for now, but Avalanche had also well and truly escaped the city and with Rufus insisting that they follow Sephiroth meant even more work for the Turks. Not that he minded. He never minded being by Rufus’s side.

Elena had taken Kesta’s death just as harshly as Reno, she’d cried for hours. She’d changed dramatically after she calmed. Becoming harder and took orders without question. Kesta’s death meant her promotion to a permanent position from an apprentice. Tseng was careful not to say the reason for her promotion was not because of Kesta’s death but they knew deep down that it was. It had been a traumatic meeting. 

Tseng stepped towards the helicopter, Reno, Rude and Elena were already seated inside. He let out a small sigh spotting the obvious missing party member. Reno had become angrier more defensive and reserved in the last few days. Tseng looked at the man. He was like an unexploded bomb. Eyebrows in a constant scowl. His jaw was so tense, fists almost permanently clenched. He’d clearly not been eating or sleeping correctly.

‘Are you coming or what!’ Reno snapped.

Tseng’s phone buzzed and he answered. His eyes widened in shock and he stepped away from the Helicopter. 

‘Go, I’ll catch you up,’ Tseng stated.

* * *

Kesta woke again, to a clinical smell. Her mind fogged, the sheets felt scratchy on her skin. she slowly turned her head and narrowed her eyes. Her mother was there and Tseng? Her right leg felt funny, she reached out to touch it only to find air. Kesta let out a panicked cry which caught Tseng and Amisi’s attention. A hand reached out and caught hers. She turned her head slowly to see Nova and Rea. 

Rea smiled and wiped tears from her golden eyes. She touched Kesta’s face talking, Kesta couldn’t hear words. She turned her head and blinked up at Amisi as she spoke, she tried to focus on her words. It was no use; it was like she was speaking through glass. She turned her head away but felt her hand on her shoulder. Kesta shut her eyes again, staying awake was too much effort and slipping into a drugged sleep.

When she woke sometime later it was with crystal clarity. A nurse looked up from her clipboard and smiled warmly at her. Kesta shifted to a sitting position and looked down at her right leg, or where it should have been. All that was left was a stump. A metal socket stuck out the end of the stump, that would be used to attach a prosthetic. Her leg was gone, above the knee gone. Her heart fluttered in panic. 

A doctor entered the room and expressed his relief that she had woken. Apparently, her leg was very badly injured. They tried to save the limb down in the slums smaller hospital however they weren’t equipped to do so despite their best efforts. Kesta had developed an infection and was transported to Midgar West Hospital. The surgeons had a look at her leg. The infection had reached the bone so, the leg had to go. They had used a strong potion to assist in healing her stump and other areas of her body. Tomorrow she’d be fitted for a prosthetic. She looked up as a nurse came in with a wheelchair with Tseng following close behind.

“President Shinra wishes to see you,” Tseng stated with a soft smile.

Kesta did not enjoy being helped in the chair. She scowled looking away from Tseng, embarrassed by her weakness. She would not allow them to kick her out of the Turks. That she was determined about. Leg or no leg she was still strong enough to fight. She just needed a prosthetic that could keep up. 

Kesta had been more than shocked to realise the President was Rufus. Rufus’s father had been killed. He sat leaning on the desk and looked up as she was wheeled into the office the hospital had provided him. He had no idea how to handle this, having never let a Turk go before. The first thing he noticed was her missing leg, which she instinctively tried to cover. The second thing he noticed was her scowl. Kesta being one of the few women bold enough to look him in the eye. The look almost sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Mr President, commissaries for the loss of your father,” Kesta stated blinking slowly and bowing her head.

Rufus smiled smugly, “Thank you. Kesta, we are more than relieved to see you alive,” Rufus began “however It’s come to my attention that, with your unfortunate accident that you must be retired from the company.”

Kesta’s mind raced, she knew what that would mean. No Turk just leaves the company, she’d signed a contract saying as much. She’d either be killed or at best Tracked throughout her life. She knew too much to many secrets. And what about Silence, what about her family.

“No. I’m sorry but I won’t accept that,” Kesta replied coldly. 

Rufus blinked and looked at Tseng, who looked equally surprised. He stood and walked around to the front of the desk. Tasselled coat rustling as he moved. Kesta found the coat amusing, it reminded her of her cloak.

“You don’t expect to continue working, with your injuries?” Rufus asked confused. 

Kesta narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to one side. Her eyes lit up as she let power flood her body. With her powers, she pulled Rufus by the collar close to her, so their faces were inches apart. She spotted Tseng move by her side and pushed him back into a wall holding him in place. 

“I’m sorry sir but you’ll have to excuse my rude behaviour. You have no idea what I can and cannot do. What your… Scientists up north managed to make. Leg or no leg I am not weak and even if I didn’t have these… Abilities having a prosthetic would not slow me down. This injury? Has not made me weak!” Kesta snarled.

She let go of Rufus and Tseng. Rufus stood dusting himself off and walked around her. So, she had abilities, did she? The president smiled smugly before sitting down in his chair. He leaned back studying her, this was interesting… he’d need to know more.

“If you think you can keep up then… We’ll need to get you a leg that can also keep up. Soldier grade,” Rufus stated. “But Kes, I will need to know everything about you… You understand that don’t you.”

“I will give up my secrets. And tell you what happened to me up north,” She stated coldly.


	22. Scars and Souvenirs

“We’ll get you booked in for your fitting tomorrow with the SOLDIER prosthetist. We only have a short time before we have to leave for Junon. Rufus wants all the Turks there a week before his arrival…” Tseng informed her that afternoon.

She was concerned by the lack of questions regarding her abilities. She lightly bit her lip before sighing, “Are you not going to question me about my powers?”

“Why would I? That’s the Presidents Job. I’ve seen enough strange things in Shinra. I won’t lie though, your lack of trust in us, our department concerns me,” Tseng replied coldly looking down at her.

She had noticed his attitude around her had changed a little. His eyes were hard and piercing. Kesta wondered if it was because she made him look like a fool, or because in his eyes she’d attacked the president. 

“I’m sorry Tseng, but you must understand that my differences, my abilities, mean I am a target. I didn’t want to end up back in a laboratory. I didn’t know who to trust,” Kesta replied “And now… I feel I had no choice but to give up my secrets, just to prove I’m not weak and just to stay alive! So sorry if I’m not sympathetic to your hurt feelings.”

“I’m not so much as a machine as you think I am. I wouldn’t have let you just die…”

Kesta didn’t reply, she gripped the wheelchair handles and just looked away from him. 

“I’m sorry, about your leg,” He said softly he walked behind her and took hold of the wheelchair again.

* * *

Reno relaxed into his drunken haze as he leant back against the wall. Eyes unfocused, he’d not stopped drinking since he arrived in the dammed city. The bottle fell as he slowly shut his eyes to the world, letting it spin around him so pleasantly. Junon was a military city but that didn’t matter, he’d been able to find the strong stuff easily enough. In fact, it had been relatively easy. He sighed as he slipped deeper into a stooper, wanting just for once to forget. Forget the plate falling, forget he was the reason Kesta was dead… Just forget. He slid onto his side in the alleyway.

Rude stepped lightly into the same alleyway, he’d been following Reno from a distance all day. He’d noticed he’d been drinking since he got up that morning. He sighed stepping over to his friend and looking down at him. He knew something like this would happen and he was sure this wasn’t going to be the first time he dragged his friend off of the street. Rude bent down and scooped the redhead off of the floor and draped him over his shoulder, heading back to the apartment the Turks were held up in. Rude dumped him down on his double bed and sat down in the chair next to him. He’d stay, just in case. 

After an hour, the redhead started to stir. Rude looked at him as Reno flopped his head back and forth groaning as the memories flooded back into his mind now accompanied by a pounding head and a dry mouth. He glared at Rude.

“What do you want,” he snarled. 

“I’m worried about my oldest friend,” Rude replied.

“Piss off Rude,” Reno hissed.

“I know you miss her”

Reno rolled overlooking away from him, “Doesn’t matter now does it.”

Rude just sighed and fell silent.

* * *

Kesta swore as she stood holding herself up and taking a slow painful step. The prosthetist had commented on how people were lucky now that Cure Materia and Potions were around. Before her leg would have been swollen and they’d be waiting months before fitting a leg. Well, this was still taking too long. She’d been at this all day. The previous day she’d been measured for her new legs. She’d get two kinds, an everyday and a battle leg. The battle leg was a little more clunky, made for fighting. It would be able to store things like daggers and Materia. For now, she was practising with the everyday. Both legs were designed to respond to the muscle and nerve endings in her residual limb, but she still had to learn how to walk again. Concentrating she moved her prosthetic slowly. There she did it. Kes screwed up her face and took her hands off of the rails and stood up straight taking another step. She could do this; she really could do this. Kesta miss stepped and fell. The prosthetist reached out to help her.

“No! I can do this! Don’t touch me!” She screeched, pushing him away with her powers.

The man used to tantruming SOLDIERs stood “Fine… But if you break that leg… I will kill you.” he looked at Tseng and walked out the room.

Tseng held out hands to Kesta. She narrowed her eyes at her boss staring at him for a long time before she took his hands. He helped her up straight.

“You’ve only been on your new leg for a day, you’re doing well,” Tseng said kindly, “now I need to leave. I need to call the others.”

Kesta nodded, they would have to know. Her heart ached a little thinking of Reno. 

“Um… Tseng, is my prosthetist insane?” Kesta asked.

“Yes, very much so,” Tseng replied before leaving.

Kesta sat down and shut her eyes, slipping into the void. She went to look for her sister, found her pacing back and forth. Kesta reached out to her forming words in the air. 

Silence turned and looked at her through the pool of water below Kesta. She formed in front of her, the pool fading away, so both now stood in the white void. She made a panicked noise and pointed to Kesta’s leg. Kesta looked down realising for the first time, her right leg was missing from mid-thigh even in the void. Replacing it was twisted green light. The lifestream. 

“Are you alright?” The words formed in front of Kesta.

“Yes… Yes, I am fine, but Shinra knows what I can do,” Kesta replied. 

Silence looked away and down.

“Listen, you’re going to be fine. I won’t let them find you, please don’t tell me where you are,” Kesta’s words burnt into the air between them.

Silence glanced at her and nodded. “Just know that I am safe, and I miss you.”

“I miss you too… I hope to see you soon.”

* * *

“She’s interesting… I think she will be useful. I was thinking of putting her in the SOLDIER department,” Rufus stated to Tseng later that afternoon. He relaxed back in his large luxurious chair. His father’s chair suited him perfectly. It was like he had been born for it, perhaps he had been.

Tseng coughed and looked away trying to push his feeling down. Now wasn’t the time for it. He had business to attend to, “Rufus… Sorry Mr President, if I may have some input. I’d prefer to keep the girl on my team,” Tseng stated. 

Rufus looked Tseng up and down and smiled. Only he could demand from him. He nodded slowly, “Yes you’re right, I do believe she would be better with your team. After all, I want your team to help me hunt down Sephiroth,” He replied.

Tseng did a double-take. Rufus wanted their team to take down Sephiroth. They were no way near strong enough to do that, even with Kesta’s newly revealed powers. Rufus spotted Tseng’s hesitation. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much Tseng. Scarlet reckons she can develop a powerful weapon to combat the man,” Rufus stated standing up and walking over to Tseng. His body now close to his, breath hot at his ear.

Tseng’s eyes fluttered taking in the scent of him. The Turk pulled away turning to face Rufus, they needed to talk work. Serious stuff. Tseng nodded too him.

“Understood Sir. Now if you excuse me, I must phone my men. I need to tell them about Kesta and the new plan,” He turned to leave.

Rufus chuckled and sat back down at his desk, watching Tseng walk down the long room. His eyes trained on the man’s ass. 

“Oh, Tseng!” he called.

Tseng turned to look at him.

“Come back later…” He grinned, fingers tapping his lips.

Tseng grinned back before walking out the door. 

He placed his back to a wall and took a few breaths to calm his mind and body. Rufus, his love was all-consuming sometimes. Tseng shook his head and pulled his phone from his pocket, dialling for Reno.  
He got no response and so he dialled Rude’s number.

Rude answered the phone by not saying anything. Tseng sighed internally; this man needed to say SOMETHING when he answered the phone.

“Rude…”

“Boss?”

“I need to speak to Reno…” 

“Err… That’s not possible. He’s… Not good,” Rude replied, voice curtailing off into a mutter. 

Tseng froze, “How so Rude? What do you mean?”  
Rude looked down at the redhead sprawled out on his bed, stinking of alcohol and blind drunk again, “He’s… Drinking.”

The way Rude had said the words Drinking really impacted on Tseng. The man sighed and rubbed his forehead, he’d have to go to Junon early and leave Kesta behind to deal with Reno. “Right. I’ll explain the new mission when I get there.”

“Understood sir.”

“Oh, and Rude… Tell the others Kesta is alive.”

A heavy pause followed Tseng’s words before a small quiet “Sir?”

“I don’t have time to explain. I will see you in a day.”

Tseng hung up on Rude. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Kesta alone.

* * *

After six days Kesta was exhausted. She’d made good progress, really good progress. Kesta sat on her hospital bed looking through the cards her friends had sent her. She’d had regular visits from them, including Roche who advised he would sort her bike out. She appreciated that.

She placed them on her bedside and looked up as her mother walked in. A folder under her arm. Her folder, the folder with ALL her history inside. Amisi gave her a reluctant smile. She was not happy about Kesta giving up her secrets. Even after explaining it was to protect her family and her own life. 

“I’ve had word we are leaving leave tomorrow. Are you up for this?” Amisi asked standing by her side.

Kesta looked up at her mother with a strong look, “yes I can do this.”

“are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Amisi asked her voice softer. 

Her eyes looked so sad. She didn’t want to lose her daughter. Kesta understood, she knew all she had wanted to do was protect Kesta, from the first moment she had seen her huddled in a corner with her little sister. 

“Yes, I believe I know what I am doing. In any case, I felt I had no choice,” Kesta replied looking at her hand.

She hated feeling so helpless, so dependent on others. Her mother smiled sadly and sat by her side taking her hand. She’d stay by her side as long as she could. Amisi was strong, in ways Kesta was not. Kesta needed that strength now. Her future was uncertain.


	23. Something to Talk About

Reno woke beside Scarlet. He rubbed his face, head pounding. He looked down at Scarlet, who had arrived in the city a few nights ago, and growled. She cracked open her eye and smiled. 

“You haven’t been this involved for a while…” She said lazily “Now get out before someone knows you’re here…”

Reno slowly climbed out of the bed and dressed, his clothing still smelling like cigarette smoke and Alcohol. The smell made him feel a little sick. Roughing up his hair he left her room and snuck out the back of her penthouse apartment.

Reno made his way back to the Jazz bar which had become his haunt since he arrived in the city. Sitting down and grumbling as the Barman poured him a whisky. His current drink of choice. He squeezed his eyes closed as Kesta’s face and voice filtered into his mind along with the smell of blood and burning flesh. The reflection in the amber liquid showed him the monster he believed he was.

* * *

Tseng arrives to find Reno sat in a jazz bar clearly drunk. He sighed and rolled his eyes walking over, placing his hands behind his back. He looked down at Reno and shut his eyes. Reno scowled down at his drink and took a large gulp.

“Hello Boss,” Reno muttered.

“Reno, could you please step outside with me?” Tseng asked.

Reno didn’t respond, he just drank his drink and grumbled. Tseng frowned; he’d known disobedience from Reno, but this was… something else. 

“Reno!”

“Yeah, I heard ya. I’m not in the mood ta talk,” Reno slurred. 

Tseng grit his teeth and grabbed Reno’s shirt and dragged him off of the chair. The Barman backed away and ran out back as Tseng slammed Reno against a wall.

“Reno! Pull yourself together or will I have to drop you! You are a Turk of Shinra! Do you understand me! We don’t have time for this! Not now!” Tseng hissed.

It was cold, extremely cold. Tseng knew that it would never be as simple as pulling himself together, but right now Tseng needed him to snap out of it. Whatever it was. 

Reno blinked a few times and scowled. 

“Kesta is on her way here with the President and we have to get things ready. Do you understand!” he snapped.

“Kesta is dead. Don’t fuck with me Tseng!” Reno pushed Tseng back. 

“NO, she is not!” Tseng slammed him back into the wall. A picture fell down, the glass in the frame smashing on the floor.  
Reno looks at him, eyes wide trying to process what Tseng had just. Tseng lets him go and Reno sunk to his knees. Kesta… His Kesta had made it. Her powers, he should have known. He started to laugh like a mad man. Tseng took a few steps back away from Reno, unnerved by the laughter. 

“R-reno?”

He’d fucked Scarlet… He’d drunk himself blind every night and day for what? Kesta was alive… No, the darkness it was still there it had always been there. Reno stopped laughing slowly, he looked at Tseng, who’s face was a mixture of horror and worry. Reno got to his feet and dusted himself off before walking to leave.

“RENO!”

Reno just waved a hand at Tseng as the door swung shut.

* * *

“I’m a little worried about Mews…” Kesta muttered as she sat waiting in the helicopter to leave for Junon.

Amisi laughed a little, “Well… Roche offered to take care of him, so he’ll be fine.”

“Roche… Roche can’t even take care of himself half the time. I’d have rather Lin or Sal take him,” Kesta replied. 

“Well, Roche offered. He wanted to help you. And your sisters are always too busy.”

Kesta sucked the inside of her cheek and looked out the front window as the helicopter took off. Her stomach became knotted, she was going to see Reno again since her accident. She’d resisted going into the Void to check on him, scared of what she’d see. 

Kesta looked over to her mother again, who was flicking through her file. Her whole history from birth to the last experiment before her escape written down in that one folder. She had been nameless, nothing more than a lab rat. 

“You took Silences details out?”

“Yes… Though they will find out eventually now that you have revealed yourself,” Amisi said.

“Maybe, but they have me and she’s not in this area anymore, she’s far away from here…”

With a strange man who wears a red cape… She thought well she deserved some romance for once…

Amisi nodded and placed the file back down. Her mother didn’t need to come with her, not really, but she’d offered, having been the one stable thing in her life. She looked up as the helicopter came to life, lifting them into the air and towards Junon. The military city.

* * *

Tseng sat waiting in an office room. He spread some files over the desk and looked up as Reno and the other Turks entered. Reno looked… a little better. He checked his wristwatch and gestured the others to sit down. Once Kesta arrived, the meeting would begin. 

The door slammed open and Kesta walked with Amisi following. Tseng was surprised to see her still using a crutch. Tseng smiled a little at Reno’s reaction. He guessed the man still didn’t quite believe she was alive. 

“Kesta… Sit down…” 

“I prefer to stand, thank you,” She replied leaning on the cane a little.

“How’s the leg?”

She lifted her trouser let showing the prosthetic, he nodded. 

“Kes…” Reno muttered lightly, his voice full of pain. 

She didn’t look at him and bit her lip slightly. Tseng coughed a little and stood, he looked out of the window to his office, out towards the sea. He sighed and shook his head before looking towards the four Turks.

“What do you know or remember of Sephiroth?” Tseng asked.

Reno coughed and held up his hand. Tseng frowned but nodded. 

“He’s missing, probably dead…”

Tseng hissed through his teeth and shook his head a little. Reno was to blunt sometimes. He rubbed his chin and nodded, “Yes so reports say. However, there have been some sightings of the man. The president wants us to hunt him down.”

“Do you need me to locate him?” Kesta asked flatly. 

Amisi stepped forward and held out her hand.

“Er… No?” Tseng frowned and shook his head “Umm there have been sightings of him at the Mythril Mine. Rude, Elena and I will go check it out whilst. We’ll head out this evening. Kesta and Reno, you secure Junon.”

There were murmurs of affirmative before the Turks shuffled to leave. Tseng stepped from around his desk. 

“Kesta please stay. I need to read your files before Rufus,” Kesta nodded a little and turned back to face him.

The man held out his hand to Amisi to take her file. His eyebrows raised a little and he looked up from them before walking around his desk to sit down. He started to flick through the files, a frown slowly forming on his face. The girl had gone through a lot of tests. Tests on strength, resistance and tolerance. He sighed shutting the files. 

“This facility, the north Materia Facility, it was never listed doing human experiments. It also burnt down,” He muttered looking up at Amisi. Amisi smiled a little, she had been the one to burn it down.

“No Kesta’s Father kept those experiments off of the records…” Amisi explained.

“Another thing I find interesting is the lack of mention of Kesta’s name.”

Kesta shook her head “No… I didn’t have a name until Amisi freed me.”

Tseng bit his lip and looked down at the file again before sighing. He gestured for them to sit down. Kesta ground her teeth a little and slowly sat down, putting her cane to one side. Tseng had hardly looked through the document.

“I… Want to know what you can do, I’d also like to see it if this is possible?”  
Amisi looked to Kesta after all this would be her decision. Kesta looked away for a short time staring at a stain on the carpet. She narrowed her eyes, they’d have to find out eventually. She had put herself into this position. Kesta slowly shut her eyes and sighed.

“Alright…”

Tseng leaned back and laced his fingers together. He nodded to Kesta to begin. 

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, she hadn’t even explained her powers fully to Reno, “I… Can push and pull-on things, up to a certain point. Dependent on my weight and strength. For example, … If I was to push on a wall, I would push myself backwards if I was to pull on that wall, I would go towards it,” She furrowed her eyes trying to think of the best way to explain herself. 

Tseng appeared to be keeping up, he didn’t ask questions or look as if he’d lost her. 

“I can also find people, anywhere in the world so long as they are alive. I can’t guarantee I know their location though,” She scratched her head a little “It was mostly used for spying on, Professor Hojo.”

Tseng blinked, the news a little bit of a surprise to him. He placed his hands down “Why?”

“Because Director Hojo was her father’s biggest threat. He kept the experiments undercover with the intention of revealing Kesta to Director Scarlet when she next visited. Of course, that never happened,” Amisi stated lacing her fingers together and resting them on her knee. 

Tseng grinned. It was a grin Kesta didn’t like. One that usually involved her being used as an object, not as a useful human with skills and abilities. She didn’t like being used. Behind Tseng’s grin were calculated thought out plans. This finding skill was going to be more than useful in the hunt for Sephiroth.

* * *

Kesta stepped out of the office Amisi following her. She stopped blinking as the other Turks approached her. Elena hugged her tight.

“We thought…” She stammered.

Kesta smiled a little patting Elena on the back. Elena let go and patted her shoulders stepping back. Kesta felt a little awkward. She caught Reno’s eye who just rubbed the back of his head and looked away. 

“Umm… Thanks guys. I, I feel better for coming back to work,” The Turks although often acted as a family rarely talked about this kind of thing. Amisi squeezed Kesta’s shoulder and gestured for her to follow. They needed to find their rooms for the night. 

“Err… Kes can I see ya later?” Reno suddenly called out.

Kesta looked at him before following Amisi. 

“Kesta!” Tseng suddenly called.

She turned and blinked slowly a few times Amisi by her side.

“Please follow me. I have just one more thing for you to do.”

She nodded and followed Amisi close behind.


	24. Our Shadows Will Dance

Kesta ducked as the sword swung at her head. She used her powers to push a blade into her assailant's chest. He vanished in a shower of pixels. She stood for a few moments taking some breaths, looking around the VR created room for her next opponent. 

She turned and cried out as the next opponent slashed across her face. She staggered back feeling the pain as if it was real and touched her face. Digitally created blood was left on her fingers. Her mind continued to create the pain-causing her a lack of control of her powers. She struggled to push away her opponent to give her time to attack. He slashed again this time across her chest.

“Stop the simulation, she can’t fight back!” Reno snapped at Tseng. 

“She can fight back without her powers. Besides, the simulation won’t kill her…” Tseng replied. 

Reno grit his teeth and leaned forward slightly to watch the screen. Amisi continued to monitor Kesta’s brain activity. She flicked between the readings and the screen. She nodded at Tseng, despite the readings showing an increase of fear.

“Come on Kes…” Amisi hissed slightly. 

Kesta struggled as she staggered back holding her chest, breathing fast and landed on her knees looking up at her opponent. She couldn’t think straight. Her opponent raised his sword. Kesta bowed her head shutting her eyes, she wouldn’t die but her brain… Her brain would register the cut. 

_No!_

Kesta looked back up again, eyes and body glowing a dark pink, blending in with her hair. She snarled using her powers to pull her opponent forward a little to off-balance them before shoving them back with her powers. She leapt into the air, propelled by her abilities before extending her staff and with a growl slammed it down into her opponent's chest. He exploded into Pixels. 

She slowly got to her feet and took a few breaths, whipping the digital blood from her face. She looked around for her next opponent. 

Tseng smiled to himself as he clicked a button. Reno’s eyes widened in shock. Amisi reached out for the controls but Tseng easily batted her away.

Kes turned once or twice to see who was next. She let out a cry as a digital Behemoth stepped forward. Kesta staggered back a little, eyes wide. No way, no way could she defeat this monster. Kesta covered her face as the Behemoth bore down on her. She cried out again as what felt like real teeth bit into her and suddenly the simulation was gone. She lay on the floor sweating and shivering.

The door opened and Amisi ran in helping her daughter up. She scowled at Tseng as he stepped in hands behind his back.

“I told you the Behemoth would be too much!” Amisi snapped. 

Tseng grinned and ignored Amisi, “I think I’ve seen all I want to see. Its recorded and Rufus will be very interested to see this,” He says calmly.

Kesta nodded hanging off of Amisi slightly. Amisi nodded back and helped her out the simulation. She looked up as Reno hurried over to her and let go of Amisi. He looked to Tseng sternly as they walked passed without a word.

* * *

“Reno… Your pacing like a trapped animal…” Rude muttered softly.

“I could use a drink,” Reno grumbled, he noticed the look on Rude’s face and scowled, “don’t worry I won’t have one!”

Reno sat down on Rude’s bed and ran his hands over his head dislodging his goggles. He huffed before sorting them out and lay back propping his shoes up on Rude’s bed. Rude frowned and went to say something when Reno blurted out, “She barely spoke Rude! I mean even you speak more than she did! And, and what Tseng did in that simulation!” 

Rude made a face and held out his hands in surrender. He wasn’t exactly offended but well that was uncalled for. Rude did speak when the time called for it. There was no point in wasting breath or words if there was no good call to speak. He did, however, want Reno to take his shoes off of his bed.

“Reno…”

“Should I go talk with her?” Reno waved a hand in the air, he felt conflicted.

On one hand, he wanted to go see Kes on the other he wanted to give her space. Rude looked at him as Reno wrang his hands together before sitting up and spinning his legs back over the side.

“I’m going to talk with her, just make sure she’s alright,” Reno stood and went to leave.

“R-Reno ughh…” he sighed there was no point the guy was a hothead. If he was going to go, he’d go regardless of what Rude said.

* * *

Kesta sighed and slipped her prosthetic leg off. She rubbed the stump and groaned shutting her eyes. It was still a little sore, getting used to the leg and the way it worked took its toll. The Room was a nice change. She’d stayed in a hospital bed for so long in a clinical ward. Now she was in a warm bedroom, yeah it was in the guest quarters of the Shinra Junon headquarters, but it was a room with a double bed. With a stupid scenic picture hanging on the wall and a window facing the sea.

She sighed and hunched over flicking open her phone and seeing a picture of Roche and Mew’s had been sent through to her. She smiled a little missing her friend and cat. Her cat had grown some but… well he was a Wutia coon!

Kesta looked round when someone knocked on her door.

“Err… hang on!” She called looking for her leg and trousers “I’ll be right with you!”

She used her powers to grab her leg but the door opened anyway. Kesta turned to scream at the person who had just walked in when she had told them to wait. Reno stood on the doorway shutting the door behind him. Of course, … He had a habit of doing that when they lived together. 

“RENO! I said I was coming!” She snapped dropping her leg on the floor and trying to hide her stump.

“It never mattered before…”

“Yeah, well that was before!”

Reno walked over to her and looked down at her “Before you lost your leg?” He asked.

Kesta paused and looked up at his face, he looked pained. How could she explain how she felt about her missing limb. Kesta frowned at him as he sat down beside her. This was not the Reno she knew, he was being to… different. He sighed.

“I just wanted to see how you were, and say I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you in time…”

“Ok, what’s going on! Reno I’m fine, you can see I am fine! Now please leave,” Kesta snapped.

Reno grit his teeth but didn’t leave. He let out a long sigh trying to ignore Kesta’s angry look as he took her hand in his.

“I’m sorry Kes. I thought you were dead and then it was like you came back from the dead!” 

Kesta bit her lip and looked down at his hand. She felt so selfish of course he would have been upset, that whole time was upsetting. They had collectively killed innocent people. She pulled her hand out from under his and placed them in her lap.

“I’m sorry I scared you. But I’m here now,” She replied and smiled at him, “Now please I have to get ready for bed and I-”

“Need a hand?” Reno asked suddenly sounding more like himself. He pulled the blanket from her lap.

“RENO PLEASE NO!” Kesta screamed trying to hide her stump.

He pushed her hands aside and touched her stump, eyebrows furrowed. Kesta held her breath and looked away ashamed. She squeezed her eyes shut trying not to cry. This was humiliating!

“Looks a little sore,” He asked rubbing the skin gently.

Kesta gasped at the sudden intimacy. She looked at him and felt the familiar jolt in her heart. He smiled at her continuing to massage the skin of her stump. It was soothing. 

“Feeling any better?” He asked with a smile.

She nodded blushing looking away. He stopped and pressed a hand to her face lovingly.

“Kes… I…” 

Kesta leaned in wrapping her arms around her neck kissing him deeply, she pushed all her thoughts and feelings into that kiss. She’d been so stupid in her mind; she and Reno had been friends for a long time. Maybe more…

Kesta broke away from Reno and blushed “Oh Gaia… I’m so sorry. Reno, I just, I wanted to feel normal, feel whole again.” 

Reno smirked and leaned in close to Kesta “I can help you with that,” he whispered softly into her ear before kissing down her neck. Kesta sighed and shut her eyes. She needed this. She needed to be close to him. Kesta nuzzled into Reno’s neck taking in his scent. His warm comforting scent that smelt a little bit of Cigarette smoke, fire and aftershave. He always tried to cover up his cigarette smell but always failed. She loved it. 

Reno’s strong arms pulled her in closer and his lips met hers. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him… but she couldn’t break this. He lay her gently down on the bed and leaned over her, hand running up her leg to her hips. He hooked his fingers under her panties and pulled them down, looking down at her.

“Still smooth,” he said with a glint in her eyes.

“Well… maybe I was hoping we’d do it one last time,” She smiled.

“Hoping or knowing Kes. There’s a difference,” He said softly pulling his gloves off with his teeth. 

Her eyes watched his every movement as he slowly traced his fingers down to her core and gently stroked at her clit. He grinned at her reaction as her back arched. He kissed down her belly, lingering over her folds before licking down the centre of her pussy. Kesta gasped and moaned, jerking.

“You missed this?” He asked lifting his head slightly.

“Y-yes Reno don’t stop!”

Reno chuckled lightly before bending down to continue, Kesta’s breaths hitching. Her hands clenching Reno’s hair. Hips bucking until she finally came letting out a long drawn-out moan. Reno grinned shifting to kneel over her. She panted looking up into his face. He brushed aside some of her soft pink hair. And pulled her shirt free from her body. 

He lifted her, unhooking her bra and throwing it to one side before Reno kissed her softly before slowly undressing, grabbing a condom from his wallet. He knelt between her legs. 

“Reno…”

He looked into her eyes and nodded slightly.

“Thank you,” She whispered.

“Oh, I’m not done yet, princess. I want to hear you scream my name.”

“Sinclair you such an aa-”

Her back arched as he thrust into her pulling her hips up to meet his, so they were flush with each other, “Uhh… It’s like you were made for me,” He groaned as he started to thrust deep into her, he’d missed this. 

He’d missed her.

Kesta bit her lip moaning with each movement, feeling fuller each time with his length pushing deeper. She tried to be silent, biting her lip or hiding a moan. Reno snarled a little pulling her arm up above her head. She groaned and let out a loud moan. 

“That’s it babe, I want to hear your voice, stay quiet and I won’t let you cum again!” He snarled into her ear, “And you want that don’t you?”

His voice was ragged, filled with lust and pleasure. Kesta moaned and nodded wrapping her leg around him trying to get him deeper. Reno let go of her arm and gripped her hips, leaning in kissing her jawline. She whimpered. 

“R-reno… Gods…” 

“Good girl…” Reno groaned. 

He moved his hand knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer himself and flicked her clit. The action caused Kesta to let out a scream of pleasure. Reno swore pressing his forehead to hers, their eyes locking together as they rocked through their climax. He kissed her gently and pressed his hand to her cheek and shut his eye once they had calmed down.

Kesta kissed him lovingly before he slowly pulled out. The action causing them both more pleasure. He binned the condom before turning to her. 

“Do you need help too...”

She glared at him, “Just pass me my leg…”

He reached down picking the leg up shocked by how light it was. He moved the foot a few times before noticing Kesta’s growing angry face and passed it over with an I really am innocent look. She huffed and turned from him attaching it onto her stump and stretching it a few times before standing up. 

“So… How does it work?”

“The Gel has technology in it that uses my muscle movements in the stump to make the leg react,” She explained lifting and moving it a few times, “It’s quite clever actually, though the technology isn’t nearly as good as they have for arms. I guess because they needed to invent something better for arms.”

Reno nodded remembering Verdot and his arm as well as Barrett’s. Still, it was quite clever. He watched her limp slightly towards the bathroom. 

“Do you need your cane?”

“No…” she replied flatly. 

Once she came back, she climbed into the bed. Reno clicked off the lights and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close so his chin could rest on her head. He loved her, he knew that now.

“Reno…”

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“Are you not going back to your own room?”

“No… I thought I could stay here and sleep, like we used to. Back home.”

She sighed but didn’t press any further.


	25. I run to the beat of my heart

Kesta woke a little confused, feeling arms wrapped around her. She blinked a little and pushed herself into an upright position. The body beside her groaned and rolled over. Red hair splayed across the pillow.

“Reno…” She muttered softly and reached over to touch him.

She pulled away and scooched over to the edge of the bed, using her powers to grab her leg. Reno woke and rubbed his face. He smiled a little looking at Kesta.

“Morning Beautiful…” 

Kesta froze and turned to look at him. Confused. _Did Reno just…_

He smiled and scratched the back of his head stretching before climbing out the bed nude. She grumbled rolling her eyes as he stole her bathroom claiming he was going to take a shower. She looked down at her leg and flexed it. Kesta slowly stood and walked a bit. She felt stable and opted to leave her cane behind that day. 

Reno came out the shower, rubbing his hair with a towel and smiled. “Ya best get ready, we have duties today. Secure the town for the President and all.”

“I would have. If you had just gone back to your own room to get ready. You know instead of stealing my shower!” She snapped slamming the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Tseng wiggled his foot looking through the documents as the Helicopter containing himself, Elena and Rude headed towards the Mythril mines.

“Easy Elena. It only needs a light touch,” Rude stated.

He was teaching her to fly, which was a much-needed skill to have as a Turk. Tseng wondered why he hadn’t had Kesta trained in that skill. Tseng then remembered Kesta wasn’t a Turk hired from usual means. She was under obligation as a criminal. 

Well, he’d change that now. She wanted to stay a Turk. Maybe out of fear of death but, Kesta was a human weapon, she could have fought her way out. He was glad she wanted to stay. Kesta would be a useful weapon. He worried a little that Rufus would change his mind in keeping Kesta on his team. He couldn’t lose this weapon. 

Luckily having your boss as your boyfriend meant you could get away with some stuff. He’d approach the subject if it came, right now, he had work to do. Tseng smiled to himself a little. He’d butter Rufus up, should he change his mind. He looked out the window.

“Look down there. Cloud and his crew I think.”

* * *

Reno kicked his foot on the floor and looked at Kesta as she was ordering a bunch of troops around, securing the gate and docks. Reno was bored. These kinds of jobs were boring. He lit a cigarette and took a deep breath of smoke. He looked at Kesta, the smoke rolling out his mouth and nose. She had thanked the troops and was headed back to him.

“You decided to wait for me instead of doing your own tasks?”

“Yeah. It’s no fun without company. Besides, with Tseng away I’m in charge,” Reno said leaning over her. 

He smiled, ruffled her hair and walked away with all the swagger she had known from before. Kesta pushed him a little with her powers. He staggered a little, turned to look at her and took a drag on his cigarette.

“That’s cheating. I’ll have to punish ya for that…”

Kesta blushed. She bit her lip and put on an innocent face, faking a limp. 

“But you wouldn’t…” She whimpered limping over to him “Not me.”

He bent down and whispered, “Depends on the punishment.” Into her ear.

She felt a shudder going down her spine before she shoved his face away “Piss off, you smell like cigarettes and we have work to do.”

Reno snorted, stubbed out a cigarette before shoving a mint into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully and watched her walk away. Fake leg or not her ass looked good. He smiled a little and followed her.

“We don’t have much else to do. Just to ensure the people are ready for the parade,” Reno stated looking around. 

People seemed to be working hard on securing any areas considered a potential risk. The whole city had gone on high alert which was understandable. The old president had been assassinated and the new one was staying in the city. Everyone wanted Rufus to be safe. Kesta looked around trying to think of what else needed doing. Reno was kicking the floor.

“Well, everything seems in order now,” Kesta muttered.

“Yeah, want to hit the pub?” Reno said with a grin “First drinks on me.”

Kesta looked at Reno a little concerned, given the stories Elena and Rude had told her. He’d gotten out of control drowned himself in alcohol every day. Reno studied her face and rested a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m not going to lose control Kes. Not now, not again,” He said softly. 

Kesta sighed, Reno’s life was his own. She nodded slightly and clicked her phone on receiving another message from Roche.

_‘Mews appears to be growing tiny horns…’_

* * *

Cloud's group… They had bumped into Cloud's group. Tseng flexed his fingers, Aerith had been with them. Aerith who they had tried to protect for years. And after Cloud got involved, that protection had been compromised. Though Tseng knew truthfully in his heart that their young Aerith was more than capable of causing her own trouble.

Still, at the moment, getting her back wasn’t their main priority. Finding Sephiroth was, and now reports were flooding in that he had been seen in Costa Del Sol. Tseng walked a quick pace towards the president's rooms to discuss his next moves.  
“Tseng,” Rufus simply stated as the man stepped through the office doors.

“Mr President,” Tseng replied with a short bow “I’ve come to discuss the next plan?”

He noted on the large desk set in the middle of the room were Kesta’s files and notes. He half held his breath as Rufus laced his fingers together and smiled a little.

“This pink Turk of yours, Kesta? It says here she can find anyone…”

* * *

“He just wants to see if you can find Sephiroth…” Tseng stated walking with Kesta back towards Rufu’s office.

“Yes, you’ve said however I’m not really sure I want to find him,” Kesta replied with an apprehensive tone.

“Well, President Shinra is the boss,” Tseng stated walking forward to hold open Rufus’s door.

Kesta rolled her eyes and she stepped through the door. She looked nervously at Rufus as he gestured to the seat across from him. He smiled, which made Kesta a little more nervous. She noticed on his desk were her documents.

“Kesta, from what I’ve read you can find anyone is this correct?”

“Y-yes,” She muttered a little. 

Rufus pushed forward a photo of Sephiroth. She slowly picked it up and looked over the silver-haired man cat green-eyed man. He felt familiar somehow. She placed it down and looked back up at Rufus.

“You want me to find him?” Kesta asked.

“That is correct,” Rufus replied.

Kesta sighed looking back down at the tall man with long silver hair. His handsome sharp features appeared so deadly. And those inhuman eyes. Mako eyes yes but there was something else. She looked up seeing Rufus was still watching her. She nodded and shut her eyes. Rufus watched as a light blue glow illuminated around her. He pulled over a document which stated the words Materia infused. 

Kesta slipped into the void. She stepped lightly onto the reflective watery surface of the Void. The Lifestream above her reflecting in the water. She looked down and noticed her missing leg was formed out of the Lifestream. Part of her was already passed on. She knelt picturing Sephiroth in her mind and touched the water.

An image of him appeared before her in the water. The another to the left of her, then another on the right. Slowly more and more images appeared before her.

“No… Impossible. No!” Kesta staggered back as more and more images appeared. 

“Why are you trying to find me…”

Kesta spun round she let out a cry and pulled out from the void almost falling off the chair she had been sat in. She stood sharply panting blood dripping from her nose. She pulled a cloth from her pocket trying to stop the blood.

“So?” Rufus asked.

“He is everywhere. Don’t ever ask me to find him again!” She turned and walked out quickly.

* * *

“Kes, talk to me yo,” Reno nudged Kesta's arm as they stood on the deck of Shinra Cargo ship. 

It had been a day since Kesta was asked to find Sephiroth. She’d sat in her room for a good long while until Amisi had gone to tell her she had to go back to Midgar. She’d been quiet for the rest of the day. 

Reno lit up a cigarette. Kesta coughed dramatically earning a disapproving look from Reno. He nudged her arm again.

“I Don’t want to talk about it. You wouldn’t get it,” Kesta replied.

“Did Rufus…” Reno turned her sharply an angered look in his eye “Did he touch ya. I’ll fucking kill him. I don’t care if he’s the president.”

“No Reno he didn’t touch me! Gods sake. Stop acting like my boyfriend!” Kesta snapped.

Reno blushed a little and looked away. Kesta just raised an eyebrow and looked back out to sea.

“He asked me to look for Sephiroth…”

“And it didn’t go as planned?”

“Nope.”

Reno sighed nodding, well why would it. The Sephiroth he knew was weird even before he destroyed Nibelheim and vanished. SOLDIER first class always unnerved him. They were strange, inhuman almost. He flicked his Cigarette into the sea and smiled at Kesta. 

“Come on. Ya don’t have to do it again. Besides ya Kesta. The magic Turk!”

Kesta just snorted at that ridiculous notion, “I’m not magic Reno. I’m just different.”

He brushed her pink hair behind her ear “Yeah, ya are. You’re special.”

She battered his hand away, “I’m not Special. I’m normal. I just have Materia inside of me instead of outside of me.”

“Well… Ya special to me,” Reno replied before turning and walking away “I’m going to check the crew.”

Kesta looked around and stared at him.

_What did he mean by that?_

She sighed and turned, deciding she’d go find Elena. Kesta bumping into a guard. She stopped, blinked a few times and her jaw dropped open. The Guard had… had a muzzle. A bright red Muzzle.

“Err… Sorry,” The guard muttered and hurried away… on paws.

She turned and looked at his TAIL! Kesta placed a hand to her head. 

_I’ve gone mad! ___

__She walked faster looking down slightly avoiding the eyes of others on the metal ship. She headed down into the bows of the ship. When she stepped on the lower deck, it was like someone had reached inside and grabbed her guts. Something ice-cold ran through her heart._ _

__Kesta stopped where she was and decided to turn away back toward the upper deck._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't, not have Kes finding Nanaki/Red 13.
> 
> Also maybe at some point Reno and Kes will talk to each other?


	26. Piece of My Heart

“Did you hear Sephiroth was on the ship!” Elena whispered to Kesta as they approached the house Tseng had secured for them.

“Really?” Kesta asked a little shocked, shoving a smoking pipe she’d stolen from a sailor into her jacket.

She thought back to when she’d been on the ship, and the uneasy feeling. Sephiroth had unsettled her within the void, and that had only been a vague feeling. What could he do in the physical world to her?

“Earth to Kes?” Elena waved her hand in front of her face.

Kesta shook her head and blinked a few times before looking at Elena. She smiled sheepishly.

“To hot?”

“Sorry Elena what did you say?”

“I said that the house looks nice.”

Elena gestured to the Villa like house. They were a little way away from Costa Del Sol town, up in the hills. The view was spectacular. The town sprawled out down the bottom with the sea stretched out so far you could barely see the land on the other side of the beautiful blue carpet. 

As this villa was owned by Rufus, it made sense the Turks would stay there too. The villa itself had pale brown coloured walls with hanging flower baskets overflowing with colours. Elena smiled to Kesta and gently opened the dark wooden door. Inside the floor had a shiny marble-like texture and bright open hallways and rooms. The curtains were a silk-like material continuing the light airy environment. This was not like the safe houses the Turks had stayed in before. It was fancy. Kesta put that to the fact the President was staying with them. 

“Wow…” Kesta muttered.

Elena nodded “hello? We’ve arrived!”

They had lagged behind a little to help finish securing the belongings of the president being off loaded from the ship. Reno, Rude, Tseng and Rufus had taken a Helicopter to the safe house. Reno poked his head around a very fancy pillar and grinned. 

“We wondered where you guys had got ta. I’ve had ya stuff put in your rooms already,” he said walking over to them both “Come I’ll show you ya rooms.”

Elena looked at Kesta a little concerned “What’s happened to him? Is he ill? Why is he being nice?”

Kesta shrugged as they followed Reno. Elena was given her own room, a beautiful open space room. Cream coloured walls, thin curtains letting a lot of airflow into the room. It kept the room cool, which was a plus as Costa Del Sol was hot. Kesta looked to Reno who smiled and took her hand dragging her further into the Villa. Kesta found out why Reno was so excited to show them their rooms. She was sharing with Reno. A nice large double bed was placed in the centre of the room adorned with silver sheets. The floor was patterned with extremely thin red and silver strands running through them and the curtains were a silky sand colour along with the walls.

Reno grinned shutting the door, “Do you like our room?”

“Reno… Why am I in your room with you?”

“Not enough bedrooms, Rude didn’t want to share so Tseng put ya in here with me. I think I it’s because we were housemates,” Reno stated.

Kesta could tell he was somewhat lying. She frowned as he stepped closer pulling her into his arms. She looked up at him as he bent over and kissed her, before kissing her neck.

“Ah I see you think just because we are sleeping in the same room, same… bed you will just get sex whenever?” Kesta laughed as he kissed down her neck.

He hmmed in response, pulling her closer again. His cock hard and pressing against her. 

“Reno stop, I’m sure Tseng needs us,” You groaned into his touch.

“No,” he said between kisses “He’s in a meeting all day with Rufus. I think he’s just fucking him to be honest.”

His hands drifted down to her hips and he pressed himself in closer to her kissing between her shoulder blade and neck. She groaned in response when Reno suddenly froze. Kesta looked at him a little confused and concerned. He started to rifle through his pockets.

“Shit!” He snapped turning away from her running his hands through his hair.

“What?” Kesta asked getting really worried now.

“I’ve run out of Condoms…” He replied looking at her a little pained. 

Kesta frowned, this was new. She sighed and shook her head walking over to him giving him a deep long kiss before kissing his chin and neck.

“Kes… We can’t I could get you pregnant,” He replied.

“Not like this,” she replied with a grin on her face. 

She knelt before him and slowly undid his belt. Reno frowned at her and slowly relaxed and watched her unzip his trousers. Kesta slipped his trousers and boxers down revealing his cock. She gently stroked his sweet spot just near the tip before licking it, feeling his length grow hard under her manipulation. 

She was slow as she slowly took Reno into her mouth sucking a little as she pulled off of him, squeezing the base of his cock with her hand. He grunted a little and Kesta looked up happy to see his eyes flickering and his head flopping back a little. His hands harshly tangled into her pink hair. 

“Ahh… Kes, your tongue works magic,” he growled thrusting a little into her mouth, “Take me deeper.”

Kesta grunted a little in response and tried to take Reno’s large length deeper. The result was a loud groan from Reno and his hands gripping her hair tighter and guiding her head back and forth along his length.

“Yes, you look so good choaking on me,” he growled looking down at her, voice husky.

He was close. Kesta picked up the pace, running a finger down the centre of his balls and massaging the spot just behind his balls.   
“Ah Gods, FUCK SHIT!” With two hard thrusts, Reno emptied himself into Kesta’s throat.

The slightly salted taste of cum pulsed down her throat as she swallowed him. She released him from her mouth and looked up at him cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand. He panted; eyes dangerous as he looked down at her a hand still in her hair.

“You… Can do that again,” he said using his other hand to pull up his boxers and trousers.

* * *

Kesta sat in bed later that evening with her knees to her chest. Reno was taking a shower. Something bothered her. He hadn’t told her he didn’t have condoms, no, but that he’d run out. He’d been busy in Junon since she was out of the picture. She told herself she wasn’t Reno’s girlfriend. They were just… just friends? Housemates? But the jealousy was eating away at her. Who’d he been with? How many?

She looked up as Reno stepped out the shower room, towel wrapped around his hips, drying his hair with another towel. He stopped looking at the look on her face.

“What?”

“Reno… What am I to you?” she asked, jaw set and stern.

“You’re Kes? My Kes?” He replied dropping his hair towel on the floor.

“Your Kes?” She asked, “What do you mean by that?”

Reno hesitated and Kesta shook her head and climbed from the bed, grabbing her leg and a robe. She stood and walked towards the door. She felt so stupid.

“Kes wait!” Reno reached out to grab her arm.

“I’m clearly not the only one you’ve been sleeping with Reno and I don’t like to be used,” Kesta replied pushing him back with her powers. 

She opened the door and walked out. Reno swore and grabbed a pair of trousers. Kesta stood at a balcony looking out down the hillside towards the town of Costa Dal Sol. Still lit in the low light as people enjoyed their holidays. She didn’t look round as Reno approached her topless still, with damp hair falling past his shoulders.

“I was stupid to think anything would come out of us fooling around,” she said looking down and trying to hide the fact she’d actually been crying, and to think, not that long ago she’d given him a blow job. 

“Kes, when I,” Reno growled sighing and rubbed the back of his head, this was difficult, “When I thought you died. Life lost all meaning.”

Kesta looked at him confused.

“I guess, I’m trying to say. I love you,” He looked awkwardly at the town down the hill. Shoving his hands in his pockets “That’s what I mean when I say you’re my Kes.”

Kesta’s jaw dropped a little and she laughed loudly, covering her hand with her mouth. All this time, they’d been tiptoeing around each other trying not to hurt each other, but not actually talking.

“You love me?”  
“Yeah Kes, I love ya alright. I… I wanted to talk to ya earlier, I didn’t know what I felt. I felt something I just didn’t know what it was. I wanted you, I wanted to be close to you. Rude told me what it was. Well not exactly told me but gave me the final clue. Then I thought ya’d died and I’d missed my chance.”

She flung her arms around his neck kissing him deeply, “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere without you. Reno I, I love you too. I’ve loved you for a long time. I should have said something but. When we almost, and you said it was just sex. I didn’t want to cross the line. Then you got shot.”

She pulled away a little and he gently thumbed away one of her tears. He kissed her pulling her in close wrapping his arms around her. Heart feeling sort of pained but he also felt happy, happy that he’d finally said something, and awkward. Reno wasn’t exactly big on this kind of emotion. He’d never felt like this about his prior flings, but he knew now. Kesta was no fling. “I love you… and I don’t want to ever lose you again.”

Kesta shut her eyes, head pressed into his neck, happy tears running down her cheek. Finally, in the arms of the man, she truly and deeply loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep they finally said I love you.
> 
> Don't think much of this chapter to be honest


	27. Everybody's been there and I don't mean on vacation

_“Why are you trying to find me…”_

The words stuck in her mind, the cat-like eyes so piercing. It was like they could look into her soul and rip her apart.

Kesta woke with a start. She found herself wrapped in Reno’s arms. Instead of pulling away from him, she curled in tighter into his body. She couldn’t hide it if she was honest, Sephiroth scared her. It had only been herself and Silence who stepped in and out of the void… to her knowledge. And now he had infected the place between realms. This strange inhuman man.

Reno moaned a little and pulled her in closer, burying his head into her hair. He blinked slowly taking in the scent of her. She shifted next to him and Reno moved to kneel over her. His loose red hair hanging down. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled in response and wrapped her arms around him as he gently lay fully on top of her. She pushed Sephiroth from her mind for a while. Hands ran up her thigh, she flinched as he reached the end of her stump, still not used to another touching it without being a doctor. 

“Did I hurt ya?” He asked softly studying her face.

“No, I’m just not used to it yet,” Kesta replied.

He smiled and ground his crotch into her. She moaned and arched her back, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. He parted her lips with his, their tongues dancing together and his hands went to her hips. He stopped and swore.

“Reno?” She didn’t want it to stop.

“No Condoms… Look I’ll buy some today alright. I want to finish this,” he kissed her gently, “I love you Kes.”

“I love you too, now get off me before this goes any further,” she laughed smiling.

* * *

Elena smiled at Kesta as she walked into the lounge and sat down beside her on the large blue Sofa. Kesta smiled back. Elena sat upright facing Tseng. A stern determined expression on her face. Tseng coughed and nodded, hands behind his back. Kesta felt a little apprehensive by the look on his face.

“The President still wishes to continue to search for Sephiroth. However, he has decided that we should follow Clouds group. That way we can stop them and find out what Sephiroth is up to,” Tseng stated. 

It was like ice had hit Kesta full in the face. This was a nightmare. This man they were hunting was just… Wrong. She didn’t want to do this mission anymore. Not that she had a choice.

“So, we kill two birds with one stone,” Rude said leaning forward clutching his hands together. 

“Who said anything about birds?” Kesta asked confused by the statement.

Elena frowned a little looking at her pink-haired friend, “Umm… it’s a figure of speech Kes.”

“Sorry? I don’t understand the term.”

“It’s like when people say it’s raining buckets, but buckets aren’t actually falling on your fucking head Kes.” Reno sat up a little bit frowning at her. As usual, he’d tried to take up as much space as possible on the sofa.

Kesta blushed a little and muttered to herself, looking away. Tseng coughed to get their attention again, sitting down on a chair facing them from the corner. 

“Yes Rude, like killing two birds with one stone. We know they are in Costa Del Sol, it’s just a matter of finding them. Now we have you all back. I want Kesta and Elena together searching one end of the town. Reno, Rude the other. Is that understood?”

The group nodded and Tseng dismissed them. Reno gestured to leave and Rude nodded, the men left leaving Kes and Elena behind. Elena was just sat waiting for orders from Kesta. Kesta felt a little awkward, the young blonde’s behaviour had changed dramatically. 

“Elena… what do you know about Sephiroth? He’s meant to be dead right?”

“I don’t know a lot. I knew he was SOLDIER first class. Reno and Rude probably know more though. Come on we need to get looking for Avalanche,” Elena stood and stretched.

* * *

Reno started to look around the town for a small convenience store. He wasn’t really paying attention to the idea of looking for Cloud and his group. He sighed and huffed walking from shop to shop.

“Reno?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“looking for a shop I need to buy some… items,” Reno replied glancing over his shoulder, he walked at a brutal pace, mostly down to the heat. He didn’t want to stay in one place for too long.

Rude rolled his eyes, he shouldn’t have been surprised that he wasn’t looking for Clouds group. He stopped and took hold of Reno’s shoulder and pointed. 

“Ohh… That lab rat dog is here. So Avalanche really is here,” Reno stated.

Red 13 yawned and rested his head back on his paws slowly falling asleep. Reno and Rude looked at each other.

“Should we… capture him?”

“Nah our orders were to follow right?” Reno said.

Rude nodded 

“And it's not like he’s going anywhere, right I still need to find a shop,” Reno replied pushing through a crowd of people towards yet another shop. 

Rude grunted and followed, using his height and bulk to his advantage. The sun was burning his head a little, and he felt as if his sunglasses were not dark enough. Rude tried to ignore the heat, watching the back of Reno’s neck slowly turn red the longer they stayed out. He sighed.

“What are you looking for?”

“Oh just… supplies,” Reno grinned to himself a little as he pulled out his cigarettes. He fished around in his pockets for his lighter pulling out a pipe. He had Cigarettes and a pipe, no lighter.

“Oh! for fuck sake! Kesta’s slipped back into that habit again! Rude can I have a light please!”

Rude smirked and clicked his fingers. His fire Materia making a flame in his gloved hand. Reno lit his cigarette on the fire and sighed taking a long drag.

“You should be happy she’s feeling like herself again…”

“I am but this is one habit I’d rather her left behind. Right, that shop then we can look for that blond prick Cloud!”

Rude rolled his eyes and followed Reno towards the shop, mentally making a note to remind Reno to buy some suntan lotion.

* * *

Elena shielded her eyes as she looked along the shoreline of the beach, she turned back and spotted Kesta limping and struggling through on the sand. 

“Come on Kes! Hurry up, I swear I saw them!”

“Alright I’m coming. Easy enough for you two-legged people!” She spat struggling after her, she could feel her neck slowly burning. “You got any sun cream? I… traded mine for this.”

She pulled out a cocktail umbrella from her pocket.

“Yes, but you did this to yourself. You should have known the value of Suntan lotion!” Elena snapped back and picked up the pace. 

Kesta grumbled and stuck the cocktail umbrella behind her ear before struggling on accepting the fact she’d get somewhat burnt. 

Elena stopped and gestured for her to follow her behind a small sea wall. She pointed in the direction of a group of people. Kesta narrowed her eyes trying to spot what Elena was pointing at. Hojo… a bunch of women and Cloud, Tifa and Aerith! 

“So, they are here…” 

“Looks like it, but why is Hojo here?” Elena replied frowning.

Kesta shuddered, that man had a strange air of doom around him and she wanted nothing to do with him. Her breath hissed a little as she breathed. Elena glanced at her and sighed.

“I guess once they have left, we should go talk with him,” She muttered reluctantly.

“If we must. I’ll let you do the talking I think,” Kesta replied, glaring at the man.

For a director, he probably was the one people wanted to avoid the most, other than of course by his own staff. His own staff thought he was a God incarnated. Kesta often remembered the way Reno would talk about him. It was always peppered with swear words.

“look their leaving…” Elena whispered. 

She moved out from the hiding spot and slowly, with Kesta following, walked towards Hojo. Hojo was grinning, something Kesta never wanted to cause herself. She rubbed her arm and bit her lip before trying to take the air of someone not unnerved by this man. A difficult task to achieve. 

Hojo was relaxing back on a sunbed, the cool sea breeze moving his black hair a little. The skinny, probably hired, prostitutes backed away from Elena and Kesta causing the older man to wonder who was disturbing him again!

He glanced over at them and chuckled a little. “Turks in Costa Del Sol... Well, this is something.”

Elena put her hands on her hips and glared down at Hojo, “And you’re here too…”

“Yes well. My Lab was destroyed so I’m on holiday if you don’t mind,” He put his hands behind his head and leaned back. 

“You spoke to Clouds group,” Kesta snapped stepping forward.

Hojo glanced back at them, his eyes loomed over Kesta, looking her up and down hungrily. It sent ice down her spine. 

“You are supposed to be dead…” He said in a slow dark voice.

“Yes well, I’m pretty hard to kill,” Kesta replied folding her arms. 

He laughed a little before leaning back, “Clouds group yes, I sent them west towards the Golden Saucer.”

Kesta and Elena looked at each other confused. 

“Why would you send them there?” Elena asked plainly.

“Because that’s where Sephiroth is headed I believe,” Hojo laughed.

He leaned forward, too many teeth on show, eyes dark behind his sunglasses.

“You know… I can get you your leg back Kesta,” He said, so many hidden intentions behind so few words. 

It was almost as if someone had turned the heat off, Kesta felt the ice down her spine again. Her body freezing up. Elena snapped at Hojo, though Kesta didn’t hear the words. She was soon tugged away.

* * *

Reno lay on the floor of the villa, sunburnt. He groaned, twitching his hand a little. His skin a hot pink. He only groaned some more as the villa’s front door opened.

“You two as well?” Rude asked.

Reno slightly opened his eyes and saw two shadows.

“Well… She traded her sun cream for an umbrella stick and … I don’t know how I got burnt I had this!”

Elena handed Rude her sun cream. He looked it over before lowering his sunglasses a little. 

“Elena… this is Tanning lotion…”

Elena snatched it back and looked down at it. The label she’d read as Suntan Lotion was actually just Tan Lotion she frowned.

“It’s not sun cream. You’ll still burn if you wear it,” Rude explained.  
Elena swore and threw the stuff. It splattered against the wall. She grumbled walking off to find the pool.

* * *

Tseng looked at the group, he rolled his eyes at the three sunburnt bodies in front of him. Kesta was busy applying moisturiser to her face, in the vain hope it would stop her skin from pealing. He stood and looked down at the handwritten reports on his desk.

“So… You spotted them talking to Hojo, and he confirmed he sent them towards the Golden Saucer area?”

“That’s right Boss, should we trust his word?”

Tseng thought for a long time before nodding, “I see no reason as to why he should lie. Though I will check this with Rufus. It will be his decision as to if you four will follow.”

He leaned back on the desk. It didn’t make sense to him, why would Sephiroth head in that direction. He shook his head and dismissed them. He’d talk to Rufus. 

Reno grabbed at Kesta’s shoulder, causing her to hiss a little with the sunburn. She turned and looked at him. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

“Want to put some of that Moisturiser on me?”

She frowned laughing a little and hit him on the shoulder.

“AH Shit!” He clutched his burnt skin. 

“Ah! Reno I’m so sorry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this about five times and I'm STILL not overly content with how it came out >.<
> 
> Though the idea that they all ended up with Sunburn apart from Rude did satisfy me.


End file.
